


Balancing Acts

by BrusselsSprout



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Book 3: Fire, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gen, Missing Scene, No Romance, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrusselsSprout/pseuds/BrusselsSprout
Summary: As Zuko joins the Gaang, a new element is added to the mix. Everyone is affected differently, and it takes a while to smooth things out.A canon-compliant series featuring the Gaang set after The Western Air Temple to explore the changes in the group dynamics, from initial unease to friendship. It also explores how the different elements complement and affect each other.





	1. i. Water & Fire

**Author's Note:**

> "Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance. 
> 
> The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring.
> 
> Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also, they apparently had pretty good senses of humor! 
> 
> Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything."
> 
> Uncle Iroh (Bitter Work)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the morning after "The Western Air Temple" 
> 
> Zuko's arrival stirs up strong emotions in Katara.

  1. **Water & Fire **



 

Katara woke up with a start when she heard a door closing quietly. Her night had been restless - she slept with one eye open, tossing and turning, mulling over the decision that led to Zuko sleeping in a room across the hall from hers. She could not shake the feeling that they were making a terrible mistake that would cost them everything.

She leapt to her feet and slowly crept towards the door. Holding her breath, she peaked through the cracks and saw Zuko walking silently down the hall. His movements were smooth and graceful, but underneath it radiating a menacing agility and strength she knew he possessed. He reminded her of the polar panthers of her homeland. The first time she saw a pair, circling each other in sleek movement, she couldn’t help but cry out in awe “They are so beautiful.” “Beautiful, but dangerous, Katara.” replied Gran Gran.

 _Get a grip, Katara,_ she told herself. Beautiful was not a word she wanted to associate with the fire prince who had caused them nothing but trouble in the past. If he was sneaking around before dawn, she had to know what he was up to. Someone had to protect the group. They did not understand how vicious and treacherous he was, but Katara would never forget how he had turned on her.

She fastened her belt and crept along the hallway to the direction of the court-yard, stopping behind a pillar. Appa woke up from his slumber, opened his eyes and gave an appreciative growl, before licking his face. Zuko wiped off the bison drool and patted gently Appa's head, murmuring softly. As Appa settled back to sleep, Zuko walked all the way to the edge of the terrace, sat down on his heels, motionless. From that angle Katara could only see half of his face - the unscarred half. For the first time, she realized how even his features were and wondered what he looked like _before -_ before whatever happened to him. She watched mesmerized as he slowly lifted his face towards the first rays of the rising sun, eyelids closed, his expression peaceful, almost serene.

 _You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun,_ the memory came back crashing violently. All of it - his menacing, triumphant gaze, the impotent rage she felt as he snatched Aang from her. Katara felt the anger filling her veins, sweeping through her like waves in a stormy water. She wanted him to take a misstep, to give her a reason to let it out and show him her power; to engulf him in terrifying waves, to freeze him into ice-towers, to cut him with ice shards. She could picture it all so vividly.

She pushed the violent images away and stepped into the middle of the court-yard, her purposeful steps echoing against the pillars. Zuko slowly turned his head and looked at her with an unreadable expression. He did not look startled at all; he must have realized that she was watching him. Somehow, this thought that he may have been silently mocking her made Katara even angrier.

“If you think you are just going to sit around, while I make breakfast, think again. We all have to do our parts here.” Her voice was harsh like a whip. Until he gave her a reason to burst actual water at him, sharp words would have to do. She expected whiny protest in response, just like Sokka, Aang or Toph usually did when it came to chores, but Zuko just rose to his feet in one fluid motion and bowed his head in silent assent, waiting for her to give him an order.

“Well, make yourself useful - how about you bend some fire so I can put the teapot on? If using your bending for something actually decent is not totally beneath you…” her voice was dripping with sarcasm and she waited for him to finally burst, to let out his anger, to breathe fire. To be the normal Zuko that was so easy to hate. Instead, he just absorbed everything she threw at him, like the sun melting away the icicles as if they were inconsequential.

He knelt down again and opened his palms setting a small fire with a couple of twigs that were laying around. Katara put the teapot on it and with a wave her hand splashed it full of water, smirking with delight when a few splashes landed on his face. He wiped his face silently with the sleeve of his tunic and kept his eyes on the flames.

When Katara started rinsing the rice-bowls and tea cups clean, he moved closer to help. As they were kneeling side-by-side, their hips and shoulders almost touching, she became intensely aware of the pleasant heat radiating from him - it filled her with warmth, even as she tried to hold onto the cold inside her, so she could remember he was dangerous. Still, a small part of her mourned the loss of the sensation when he moved away from her to brew the tea. He sniffed the tea leaves before immersing them in the teapot; his movements were precise and purposeful. Katara placed the cups next to him on a tray.

“We make a good team,” he smiled warmly. His quiet voice startled her; she realized it was the first time he spoke that morning. For a moment, she was lost in his golden gaze. She was drawn to it, yet knew with a certainty that getting too close was risky. She clenched her jaws and focused on the cold inside her again.

“We are not a team. Don’t forget, you are only here, because Aang needs a firebending teacher and you are literally our only choice. That doesn’t make us anything.” Her words were meant to cut, and her aim was precise. His smile faded, his shoulders slumped and Katara could see the hurt flash in his eyes before he managed to hide it by looking away. He let out a slow breath and rose to his feet, his posture straight and his face impassive again.

“I should wake up the Avatar. Sunrise is the best time for training,” his voice was even. Katara watched him walk away. She should have felt triumphant for gaining the upper hand, but instead she just felt confused. Zuko’s arrival stirred something inside her; a deep, dark undercurrent that caught her by surprise. She was used to being the soothing, quiet stream - bending around obstacles. But somehow she felt different now; a cascading river, coursing purposefully forward, washing away everything that was in her way. She felt powerful and unyielding - it was exhilarating and terrifying in equal proportions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a Zutara fic, but it will acknowledge the undeniably strong feelings / sparks Zuko and Katara have about each other throughout the chapters.


	2. ii. Air and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang starts his training sessions with Zuko. Set before "The Firebending Masters"

 

“Wake up,” The raspy voice sounded like it was coming from a deep well.

“Just a little bit more,” Aang mumbled sleepily. A hand touched his shoulder strong and firm. Aang slowly opened his eyes, and almost yelped when Zuko’s intense gaze came into focus. Then he remembered that he was here not to capture him, but to teach him. The thought that they were not enemies anymore still felt strange and new. Aang wondered what caused the change of heart.

“Sunrise is the best time of the day for firebending,” Zuko explained and pulled Aang to his feet. “Have some breakfast, and meet me at the lower terrace.” His instruction was firm and confident. Clearly, he was in _sifu_ -mode.

“Wait, you are not eating breakfast with us?”  asked Aang surprised.

Zuko shook his head. “I’m not hungry.”

Aang shrugged and rubbed his eyes. Still yawning, he made his way towards the courtyard, where Katara already laid out the rice bowls and tea. Aang curled his hand around the tea cup and took a sip. “Very nice tea, Katara,” he smiled at her brightly.

She just glared back at him, like he said something wrong. On some days Katara’s changing moods were a mystery to him. “Aren’t you supposed to be training, Aang? Where is you _teacher_?” The way she said “teacher” made it sound like an insult. Aang decided to ignore it. He was already quite worried about having to firebend, he could not handle another argument with Katara about accepting Zuko as a teacher. It’s not like they had any other options. It was weird enough for Aang too, but he had also an unshakeable feeling that it was meant to be.

“Zuko said he wasn’t hungry. But you are right, I should go. I don’t want to make him angry.”

“No kidding - when he’s angry, he is terrifying,” interrupted Sokka with mouth full, arranging his features into a strict scowl trying to imitate the Fire Prince.

It was not terribly funny, but Aang chuckled anyways and stuffed some rice in his mouth before he stood up to go.

“Wait,” said Katara and gave him a bowl. “Give it to him, in case he gets hungry.” Aang smiled; it was so much like Katara, worrying about everyone, even people she disliked.  Aang took the bowl, grabbed his glider and spun through the air to clear his mind, carefully balancing the rice bowl in one hand. He landed gracefully at the lower terrace.

Zuko was sitting cross-legged on the ground, staring into the small flame of a candle.

“Katara told me to give this to you,” Aang handed him the bowl.

Zuko looked at him surprised, but Aang just shrugged. ”She’s like that - takes care of everyone. It’s better not to argue with her about these things. Take it from me.”

“I believe you. Thank you,” Zuko said seriously and put the rice-bowl on the steps.

“Ready?” he rose to his feet and bowed towards Aang.

“Let’s do this, Sifu Hotman,” Aang grinned at him doing a perfect, if exaggerated Fire Nation bow  like he had learnt in the school he attended briefly.

Zuko’s eyes darkened. “Fire is not a game. It is fuelled by purpose and you cannot lose your focus.”

Aang swallowed. “I understand,” he said quietly.

Zuko continued explaining. “Fire is different from all the elements - it’s not around you - it’s inside you. To reach it, you need to get your breathing right.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem, I’m pretty good at breathing,” Aang smiled and let out a powerful air blast. The candle went out. “Oops,” Aang gave an apologetic smile, but Zuko was unamused. He relit the candle with a quick flick of his wrist.

“It has to come from here,” Zuko touching his finger forcefully against Aang’s belly. He felt the heat radiating from Zuko’s fingertip igniting something inside his core.

“I feel it,” he said in wondernment.

“Good, now breathe and make the flames of the candle grow bigger and smaller,” he instructed.

Aang tried to channel his breath, but the flame did nothing. He sighed in frustration. Zuko put his hand on his shoulder encouragingly. “Focus. Feel that your breath and the flame of the candle are the same.”

Aang tried to keep his mind focused on nothing else but the candle and this time he saw the flame expanding as he inhaled.

“Good,” said Zuko. “That’s a start.”

“Ok. So now we get to the pow-pow moves?” Aang jumped to his feet, punching into the air and kicking his legs around.

Zuko shook his head. “Not so fast. My uncle always said that you have to get the basics right. So we’ll make sure you can do the breathing in every position and maintain your focus.”

Aang grimaced. Having mastered three elements already, he knew one thing without a doubt: the basics of everything were always gruelling and boring.

Zuko smiled for the first time. “Believe me, I get it. I used to nag Uncle all the time asking for the advanced moves. And he just made me drill breathing and basic sequences for what felt like ages.  I was furious with him. But he was right of course, those were the moves that mattered the most - they saved my life countless times.”

“You learnt firebending from your uncle?” Aang asked remembering the gentle old man who seemed to be a constant presence at Zuko’s side. He also remembered how surprised he was the first time he saw Iroh’s powerful firebending.

“I learnt everything that matters from my uncle.” Zuko’s voice was full of emotion and his face softened. Then he took a purposeful breath and transformed back into _sifu_ -mode. “Now do the breaths while doing hot squats.” Zuko demonstrated the movement.

Aang sighed. Sometimes it really sucked being the Avatar. Having to learn the basics _four times_ was definitely a good example of the drawbacks. His mind wandered to what the others may be doing - Teo and the Duke are probably roaming some of the chambers, looking for new discoveries.

“Focus,” Zuko’s loud voice snapped him back and he tried to pay attention to the flames. “Start from the beginning.”

“But…” Aang started to argue.

“From the beginning,” Zuko commanded. “We have very little time. Never lose sight of why we are here,” His strict gaze felt like a flame burning through his skull.

Aang’s mood darkened - he did not want to think about the comet or the show-off with the Fire Lord. Whenever he could, he pushed the thought far away. But Zuko was right, sooner or later, he would have to stop running from his destiny. He just wished there was more time.  

Aang sighed and started counting out loud. “One hot squat. Two hot squat...”


	3. iii. Fire and Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is desperate when he seemingly lost his firebending and reflects on his relationship with the rest of the group. He finds an early ally in Toph. 
> 
> (Set during The Firebending Masters, just before Zuko and Aang set out to the Sun Warrior island).

iii.  **Fire & Earth**

 

Zuko leaned against the wall sighing in desperation. He could not believe this was happening. When he decided to change sides, to throw away everything he worked so hard to achieve for a chance to do what was right, he thought his luck would change too. But this was clearly not the case.  _ There is always something _ . Fate kept mocking him for the fool he was. 

He volunteered to teach firebending. And just like Katara -  _ who by the way was not at all hiding her disgust with him  _ \- explained; he was only here to teach firebending. If he had lost it, he had no value to them, he had nothing to contribute, nowhere to go. What if he misunderstood again what his destiny was? He felt so strongly that he had to do this, but then again, not long ago, he was convinced that his destiny was to capture the Avatar. 

He tried in vain to remember all that Uncle Iroh had taught him. But he had been a stupid, obnoxious, impatient kid, who never really listened, just wanted to learn something new as if there was a magic trick that could suddenly make him the most powerful firebender in the world. 

_ Iroh _ . He was missing his uncle - he had wanted so desperately to save him, to set things right, to wash away his betrayal, but it was too late. Uncle Iroh didn’t need a saviour, he simply busted himself out. _ Of course he did. _ Zuko smiled to himself picturing the shock on the guards’ faces. People always underestimated Iroh, but Zuko knew how powerful he was. He should have been the one teaching the Avatar, not Zuko, who never considered himself to be anything more than a halfway decent firebender and a hard worker. But his Uncle had disappeared and there was a job to do. If there was one thing Zuko still knew about himself with absolute certainty was that he would never shirk away from a challenge just because he felt inadequate. 

After all it was nothing new - failure and feeling inadequate was his entire life-story. A failure in his father’s eyes, in Azula’s eyes, in the entire Fire Nation’s eyes. And now here he was again - he saw the pity in Aang’s eyes, the doubt in Sokka’s eyes, and the contempt in Katara’s eyes. That one hurt the most, even though he would die before admitting it. Her waterbending was more powerful than ever, while Zuko’s abilities seemed completely diminished. It was a humbling experience to feel inferior to the girl he once belittled and underestimated. 

Uncle always said that there were two sides of everything. And it was true. All the failure gave him something too - the ability to get up after every defeat with nothing more than his sheer will and keep his head high - that was surely something. And he would this time too. 

“You’re thinking too hard,” a voice startled him. It was the little earthbender girl, Toph. She was the only one who did not show unease or open hostility in his presence. 

“I hope that you are right and I can find another source to fuel my firebending.” He looked towards the other room where no doubt the group was discussing the risks and merits of letting him take Aang to the Sun Warrior island. “Why aren’t you with them?”

“They already know what I think,” she shrugged. “I trust my feet - and I can tell that you are not lying, Zuko. And if you ever lie to us, I will know that too. And believe me, I pack a punch.”

“I remember.” Zuko chuckled his hand rubbing his rib-cage that was still tender from his brief encounter with her a few days earlier. Toph’s unapologetic earthbending was a sight to see. She knew who she was and had no doubt or shame to hold her back. He admired how she reveled in her abilities. Rock was her second skin. 

“Do you think they will ever trust me?” The words burst out of his throat before he could swallow them. He cringed at how desperate he sounded. As much as he tried to channel the wise and patient Iroh, the foolish, impatient, insecure Zuko was never far beneath the surface.

Toph did not seem to notice his inner struggle. “If you worry about Sugar Queen, she’ll come around. You know when I first joined, we had our bumps too. When you add a new element, the dynamic changes. We just need to find the balance.” 

Zuko looked at her surprised - he did not expect deep philosophy coming from Toph. “What? I had to sit through many boring philosophy lessons,” she laughed. It was uncanny how she could read people so effortlessly despite her blindness. Or maybe exactly because of it. 

“That’s something we share then. Boring philosophy lessons.” Zuko smirked. Toph clearly had a different upbringing than the others. More similar to his own. 

“Boring every type of lesson. When all I wanted to do was to sneak away and play with rocks.” Toph grinned. “What did you want to do?”

_ Firebend _ , the answer was on the tip of his tongue. Then he remembered that she would be able to tell a lie. “Actually, I wanted to practice with my swords and knives,” he said truthfully. For so long, firebending was a chore that made him feel all dark and twisted up inside. Something he never quite measured up in, especially compared to Azula. In the graceful dance of the blade he found a balance and peace of mind that he never did in bending. 

“Sweet. Then you’ll get along just great with Sokka. Just don’t ask him to show you his space sword - he’ll never shut up about it.” Toph laughed. Their conversation got interrupted by footsteps.

“So what’s the decision, Twinkle-Toes?” Toph chirped in the direction of Aang who emerged from the room with a determined face, Sokka and Katara glowering behind him. Zuko turned to them, willing his body to still, not to betray the anxiety he felt. 

“OK, let's do this, Zuko. Let’s find the ruins. I bet Appa is itching for a flight anyways.” Aang stepped forward.

“Good,” said Zuko, sighing in relief. Then he looked behind Aang, at Katara and she did not have to say it loud, Zuko could see it in her eyes loud and clear. If Aang got hurt, she would unleash the wrath of the oceans and storms on him. He bowed his head slightly to tell her he understood and hurried after Aang who was already skipping ahead excitedly towards his beloved sky bison.

Zuko climbed on the magnificent beast with a bit of apprehension. Chasing the Avatar meant chasing Appa constantly, but he never thought one day he would be sitting on the bison together with him. Destiny was a funny thing indeed. 

"Yip Yip," yelled Aang cheerfully and Zuko's stomach lurched a little as they lifted up towards the sky in a sudden motion, on a journey that he hoped would help him understand more who he truly was after everything and what he was worth.


	4. iv.   Air & Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Zuko talk on the way back from Sun Warrior Island. 
> 
> (Set during The Firebending Masters - a bit of canon-divergence from the comics)

iv. **Air & Fire**

 

Aang was pumped. He felt like his whole body was brimming with the pure energy of the dragons; clear and radiant like the sun. He could barely sit still on Appa’s back. It felt like he needed to jump, to soar, to let it out. After all these months he spent being terrified of the element, for the first time he understood the beauty of fire.

He had his doubts about accepting Zuko as his Sifu - their past cast a long shadow between them. But Aang had always trusted his instincts, that deeper part of him that wasn’t just Aang, but the wisdom and knowledge of the many previous lives he had lived as the Avatar.

From the moment he first met Zuko, he felt an unexplainable connection to him; the certainty that their destinies were intertwined. Even back when they were enemies. And now it felt like they were meant to go on this journey together - the Avatar and the Fire Prince, back to the pure source of fire; to get a glimpse of an uncorrupted world. The world as it used to be, as it perhaps could be again. And Zuko was right - without his relentless drive forward Aang never would have experienced this.

He climbed into the saddle and leaned back across from Zuko, both of them examining the clouds. The silence between them had no tension left in it - if the dragons deemed Zuko worthy, Aang wasn’t going to question their wisdom.

“Do you feel it too?” Aang asked. “It’s like I’m bursting with energy.”

“Yes. It’s amazing. The energy is so pure - there is none of that dark aftertaste… I don’t know, it’s hard to explain. But this is good…” Zuko let out a fire breath towards the clouds, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

Aang watched the flames dissolve in the air. “You were right, Zuko. The dragons were the key. I’m glad your uncle spared them.”

Zuko nodded thoughtfully. “Me too. It actually makes a lot of sense if you know Uncle Iroh. I realize there is so much I don’t know about him. I was so obsessed with getting my father back that I just didn’t listen, even when he tried to tell me.…He always believed in me, when nobody else did. He saw good in me, even back…” he turned away with a pained expression, still carrying a lot of guilt about those days.

Aang leaned forward. “I saw it too. You remember when you came to save me from Zhao? It felt like I was with my old friend, Kuzon again…” He had wondered a lot about the Blue Spirit who seemed so different than Zuko was. So much more free, so much less conflicted about who he was. “We had quite a bit of fun there...” he chuckled.

“That’s why you didn’t leave me behind?” Zuko’s voice was quiet.

Aang asked himself this question many times, but never quite managed to put his finger on the reason. He shrugged. “You saved my life - it only felt right to do the same.  I felt that we were connected somehow…”

Zuko closed his eyes. “I think we are.”

Aang nodded thoughtfully remembering the lessons of his childhood. “Well, the monks taught us that everything is connected. That’s why I’m a vegetarian...”

Zuko shook his head. “No, I meant… Uncle told me Roku was my great-grandfather on my mother’s side.”

Aang could not hide his surprise. It was pretty crazy that the mortal enemies Sozin and Roku would be reconnected in a shared great-grandson. He looked at Zuko in different light, not as the Fire Prince, but as the Avatar’s descendant. “Is that why you changed sides?”

“A part of it, I guess. But mostly, back in the palace, I slowly realized it wasn’t me anymore. All the things I went through changed me too much. We were surrounded by lies, but once you know the truth, you can’t un-know it.  It was tearing me up inside.” Zuko said quietly.

Aang listened intently. He knew a little something about being torn, about trying to hide from who he was. And indeed, Zuko did change a lot. He seemed wiser and calmer, yet quick and decisive as ever.

“I’m glad you ended up with us. I would have never seen a dragon otherwise. Maybe one day I’ll get to ride one. I mean a real one. I did ride a spirit one before...” Aang thought back at his first encounter with Roku..

“You know, I have no doubt that one day you will, if that’s what you want. I call dibs on the blue one...”  Zuko’s replied lightly. They grinned at each other.

A hilarious thought occurred to Aang. “Wait, does that mean that I’m your great-grandfather? Because then you won’t get to order me around to do hotsquats and firefists anymore...” he joked.

“I don’t think that’s how it works, great-grandpa.” Zuko chuckled.

“Roku has been so helpful to me. Next time I talk to him, I’ll tell him his great-grandson turned out to be a pretty great guy.” Aang promised wondering how his ghostly mentor would react.

Zuko looked surprised and Aang saw genuine happiness on his face. It seemed like he was not used to anyone ever saying anything good about him. “Thanks. I hope one day I’ll make him proud.” Zuko’s voice was serious and determined.

“You already made him proud, Zuko.” Aang reassured him. “You did the right thing, no matter how hard it was.”  

Aang noticed the silhouette of the Western Air Temple and nudged Appa to go faster. “We are h-o-o-o--o-ome,” he yelled and waved at Katara who was practicing waterbending moves by the fountain.

She looked up and greeted them with a relieved smile. “You look happy. Did you find something worthwhile?”

Aang was itching to share with her the experience. “Even better. We found the dragons, Katara. It was something magnificent.”

“Hey, that was supposed to be secret.” Zuko frowned.

“Come on, Zuko. In this group, we have no secrets. We trust each other,” Aang retorted.

“OK, so you have seen new animals. Great. But did you actually learn something?” Sokka appeared with Toph in tow. They all looked at them questioningly.

Aang thought of the strange day they had and smiled. “The dragons taught us a dance…”

“You’ve been away for two days and all you learnt is a dance?” Sokka seemed less than impressed.

“Actually, it’s not a dance, but an ancient firebending form.” Zuko interjected between gritted teeth.

Aang looked at him - as soon as he was back with the group, so was his permanent scowl. As if the Zuko who soared with dragons and felt light as a bird in the sky was gone buried under the weight of the past. Aang wished that the others could see the Zuko he saw; a happier, more playful person. Then he remembered how the gloomy schoolkids transformed during their little cave party. He raised his eyebrows at the Fire Prince.

“Come, dance with me, Zuko…”

“It’s not…” Zuko shook his head with a groan, but Aang did not listen. He got into the starting pose and smiled widely when he saw from the corner of his eyes Zuko assuming the same position after a resigned sigh. As they danced their flaming circle, Aang felt a kind of wholeness he had never felt before, as all the elements inside him span around to a new beat that the dragons planted in his heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Firebending Masters. The episode highlights why Aang and Zuko complement each other so well. Zuko drives them forward - sometimes a bit recklessly, but he keeps them on the goal and there is no backing down, no matter the setbacks or threats. But Aang's intuitive creativity and playfulness helps them overcome the obstacles. And I think both of them had mental blocks to overcome when it came to firebending. Aang not only because he burnt Katara, but because his entire people were annihilated by firebenders and Zuko, because he personally was hurt by fire and his entire self-worth was crushed by not measuring up to his sister's prodigy in fire-bending.


	5. v.   Fire and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Sokka go fishing. No, this time for real. 
> 
> (Set between The Firebending Masters and The Boiling Rock)

**v.   Fire and Water**

 

Zuko loved the quiet of the morning. He rose with the first ray of sunshine, energy rushing through his body filling his limbs with warmth. After being alone or just with his uncle for so long, he sometimes found the close-knit group to be quite a bit overwhelming. Their lively conversation usually consisted of merciless teasing, jokes, stories; sometimes all of them talking over each other. Zuko still felt like an outsider, still the villain of most of their tales. He found it hard to say something appropriate, so mostly he just stayed quiet.

They did everything together and despite the fact that Zuko made a forceful rule about training time to be off limits for spectators, somebody always wandered around disrupting them. It was already hard to keep Aang on task. The boy was insanely talented, but he tended to lose focus and because of this they did not progress as fast as Zuko would have liked. Sozin’s comet was hanging over their heads and Zuko found himself in the ungrateful role of having to constantly remind the others that they had a job to do.

Zuko did a quick repetition of his basic fire bending forms, content with the forceful, precise fire bursts. He never before felt so much in control of his abilities and it was a heady feeling. He wondered if this was how Azula felt all the time. To think of his sister made him uneasy - he knew with a certainty that his choice put them on a collision course that could only end one way: in inevitable explosion that would leave only one of them standing.

He turned his attention back to training - pushing himself relentlessly until a sheen film of sweat covered his entire body. He had to be ready to face Azula - and now for the first time in his life, he had the confidence that he could go toe to toe with her. But that was not enough - he had to find something that would give him the edge.

He tried a move that he saw Katara practice wondering if he could come up with his own firebending move like his uncle had done. Moving his hands in fast circles, instead of releasing the flames in quick bursts, he kept building them up into a large flaming sphere.  Not quite sure what to do with it, he released the ball of fire and watched it hurl down into the ravine.

After quickly splashing his overheated body with the cool water of the fountain, he got dressed and got down to breakfast preparations; he collected firewood, started a fire, and put the teapot on it. He even washed the dishes and laid them out like he saw Katara do the first morning.  When he heard footsteps, he looked towards the pillars hoping to catch a few moments alone with her - maybe an opportunity to ask her if there was anything else he could do. Katara seemed to be the heart of the group and Zuko felt that if he was ever to become really a part of them, he needed to find a way through her icy armour.

But instead of Katara, it was Sokka who emerged from the pillars. He looked at all the preparations then gave Zuko an amused look. “I thought you grew up in a palace with hundreds of servants doing this for you.”

Zuko felt the irritation rise in him. They all seemed to assume he had a spoilt and pampered childhood. “I’ve been out there longer than you have. I had to learn doing things by myself,” he retorted.

“Really? Like attacking other people?” Sokka’s expression was half sceptical, half scornful. “Have you ever hunted for your own meat or caught a fish?”  Zuko thought back ashamed of the times when he was stealing food, and looked away.

“I didn’t think so...” said Sokka his face dark. Then almost immediately his expression changed to a lighter one. “Speaking of meat - I’m so sick of eating just rice, I’m practically withering.  I’m going fishing.” He rubbed his stomach.

“I could come and help,” offered Zuko.

Sokka looked back at him with a grimace. “How on earth would that be helpful if you don’t know what you are doing? Leave the fishing to the expert,” his tone full of superiority.

“Hey, I just want to do my part. Maybe you could teach me how to fish... I mean I managed to learn a lot of things, I don’t see why fishing would be different.” Zuko said confidently. _You just cast out your net and catch the fish - right?_

“Fine,” Sokka shrugged, “but pay close attention - it’s not as easy as it looks. It needs patience and finesse.”

They walked to the river in awkward silence. Sokka pulled out the nets. “This is how you prepare them,” he showed Zuko the different knots; they were way more complex than anything Zuko used before. He tried to copy Sokka’s movements but ended up with a tangled mess. He slammed his fist into the ground in frustration, yelling. “Aargh!”

“I told you it harder than it looks. Maybe you should go back to blasting fire at innocent kids.” Sokka said mockingly.

“How many times do I have to say; I changed? That’s not me anymore.” Zuko pinched his nose in frustration. It’s not that he didn’t deserve Sokka’s anger - he did. But it was not helping anyone. They had to find a way to work together.

“It still doesn’t make it right. That was our home, our people. I know it doesn’t mean anything to you, but for me that was my whole world. And I couldn’t protect it.”  Zuko watched the angry storm in Sokka’s blue eyes. For the first time he imagined what it would have felt like to be the biggest one with no training to speak of, no backup to stand your ground alone against trained soldiers of the Fire Nation. That took a lot of courage.

“You were just a kid - you never had a chance, but you did everything you could. I wish I could say the same. Growing up, we were never taught to consider people from other nation as equal and it was humbling lesson for me to learn…” Zuko tried to explain, but it sounded empty. It was not like he did not know that there was another way. He saw his uncle interacting respectfully with everyone, but he considered it as a weakness, a character flaw back then.  

“That there is some value to the peasants?” Sokka’s voice was cutting like blades.

Zuko winced. Just because he decided to leave that bad person behind, it didn’t mean the others were ready too. And they were right, he hurt them in too many ways. _What would uncle do?_ he wondered. _The only antidote to shame is true humility, Zuko,_ he heard his voice. Sokka did not need his excuses. Taking a deep breath, he bowed towards Sokka and said. “I am truly sorry, Sokka for attacking your village.”

There was long silent moment between them until Sokka nodded back solemnly. The heavy moment was interrupted by his stomach rumbled loudly. Sokka chuckled. “Well, all this talking will get us no fish. And I can’t sit through another meal with nothing but rice and tea. You really need to untangle that net.”

Zuko turned his attention back to his rope. As much as he tried, the knots were just getting worse. “This is hopeless,” Zuko groaned then sent a fire blast into the river to let out his frustration. Sokka looked back startled at the steaming water. Zuko shrugged apologetically.

“I guess you didn’t change totally.” Sokka grinned watching the steam. As soon as it cleared, three charred fish floated on top of the water. Sokka scooped them up in his net with a hearty laughter “Fried fish! Yummm… I guess you have hidden depths, flameboy.”

Zuko decided to take the teasing as an olive branch and grinned back at Sokka. “I try…”

“Well, let’s go before they get cold.”  They grabbed their gear and headed back to the temple.

Katara was out on the terrace scooping rice into the bowls. As she heard their footsteps, she looked at them with a frown. “Where did you guys go?”

“Ah, just off fishing…” Sokka said nonchalantly.

Her eyes lit up - clearly the whole gang was ready for some meat. “And? Did you catch something?” Sokka laid the three charred carp fish in front of Katara.

“Caught it and cooked it!” he announced triumphantly.

Katara looked at the fish then back at them, her eyes settling on Zuko. “Do I even want to know?”

“Sometimes genius ideas happen by accident.” Sokka said proudly. “And now I’m starving, so let’s just eat.”

He took out his knife and carved out generous portions of fish scooping them in the bowls, except Aang’s. They all ate with relish. “Hmmm, this is good.” Toph said.

“Yes, you may never get to be a prince again, Zuko, but you have prospects setting up a fried fish stand.” Sokka laughed. “Just imagine, you put your booth next to a lake and go pow-pow…” he jumped to his feet, imitating Zuko’s firebending moves. “I know - you could call it the Crownfish.”

“Or the Fried Palace” suggested the Duke. An animated discussion followed arguing about names, and the merits of setting the shop up in different places. Zuko listened to their conversation laced with happy laughter, remembering the excitement of Uncle Iroh, trying to choose a name for his tea shop. He didn’t realize it then, but working with his uncle, creating something that brought people joy and a few minutes of relief from the troubles of war was as happy as he had ever been.

“Oh, you just laugh, but I turned out to be a gifted tea-server.” Zuko smiled at the group.

“Does that mean you volunteer for tea-making duty tonight?” Katara asked immediately.

“I’d be happy to,” he replied seriously. Uncle always said that sharing a cup of tea with people was one of the joys of life. And frankly, the way the others butchered the fine art of tea-making would have made Iroh roll his eyes. He did not want to directly criticize them, but perhaps leading by example, he could bring about some improvements.

Zuko stood up and looked at his pupil. “Aang, we have training to do.”

“Yeah, about that. You see, Teo and I were planning a game of Pai Sho first.” Aang gave him a begging look. He had so much wisdom that sometimes it was easy to forget that at heart he was just a twelve year old boy trying to get out of his duties. This was the hardest part about training Aang - he was talented, but he lacked the focus and drive needed to master firebending.

He may have never learnt anything about fishing, but Zuko spent most of his life in rigorous training among the military; he certainly knew a thing or two about projecting authority. He straightened himself towering over Aang and raised his voice “If you are not in the lower court within the next two minutes, we’ll do triple sets of everything, and you’ll be training until sundown.” Aang gray eyes widened with concern. Zuko leaned closer. “Go,” he yelled. Aang stepped back startled and started to run towards the lower courtyard where they held the training sessions.

Zuko looked back at the others with an apologetic smile. “Way to go!” Toph grinned. “Twinkletoes sometimes needs a good forceful nudge in the right direction.”

“We all know you are not one to ever hold back a punch,” Katara said putting her hands on her hips.

“Damn straight. A good punch will get you places.” Toph said lifting a rock and pulverising it in the air with a quick punch. She stretched. “Aaah, that felt good. I think, I’ll go off and do some training.”

“No way you are getting out of clean-up duty today, Toph.” Katara snapped annoyed.

“Why don’t you ask, I don’t know, the guy who seems to have the requisite experience in catering.” Toph pointed at Zuko.

“Zuko has already done his part; he set the fire and cleaned the dishes this morning.” Katara noted looking at Zuko’s direction with a hint of a smile. It was the first time she was not openly hostile with him, and it filled Zuko’s heart with hope that eventually they would get past their differences.

“Yeah, and don’t forget he fried the fish…too...” Sokka added with a hearty laugh.

“I’m just trying to do my part…” Zuko looked back at the siblings before he hurried after Aang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way Sokka and Zuko talk in the beginning of The Boiling Rock made me feel like they managed to get to a truce from the initial situation, where Sokka was as mistrustful of Zuko as Katara.


	6. vi. Earth and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph is bored and is itching for a fight. Some fun sparring with Zuko ensues.

**vi.   Earth and Fire**

 

Toph was growing restless.They sat around in the Air Temple for days with nothing to do, other than arguing with Katara about boring chores, or listening to the others’ endless babbling. Aang was busy with the firebending training, so he only had time for brief earthbending sessions. Barely enough to stretch her muscles. If Toph was truthful to herself, she was really itching for a fight.

She wandered around the terrace - feeling with all her senses the others. Aang and Katara were trying out a new waterbending move, arguing loudly.  The clink of a metal told her that Sokka was sharpening his sword again. Teo and the Duke were inside the Temple. She climbed the stairs, feeling the smoothness of the ancient rock, shaped by all the people who walked on it before her. She lifted a couple of rocks and broke them effortlessly. Utterly boring.

At the top of the ridge she felt the strong vibration of two feet solidly planted on the ground followed by the even impact of heat; a telltale sign that Zuko was practicing firebending. He was pushing himself relentlessly ever since they returned from their encounter with the dragons. Toph walked towards the source of the vibration and stood just out of reach of the flames, feeling his even sequences with every sense of her body. He repeated the same moves over and over with dogged determination. The blasts came to a sudden halt.

“Stay back, Toph, I don’t want to hurt you.” Zuko yelled with concern. Toph sighed. Just because he burnt her feet once, it did not mean she would ever let it happen again.

“I don’t think you could hurt me, Zuko, even if you tried,” she teased him. Then she added, “Actually, on second thought, why don’t we test it?”

Zuko was taken aback. “What do you mean?”

Toph shrugged. “Come on - you have been pushing yourself so hard…But the best practice is to fight someone.”

“I need to be ready to face my sister,” he said with quiet determination, but Toph also heard a note of sadness in his voice.

“Well, then we can help each other. I can help you train and you can help me stretch my muscles and get my chi flowing.” Toph got herself into an earthbending stance, waving at Zuko in invitation..

“I’m not gonna spar with you,” he sounded quite a bit outraged at the thought. Zuko was showing frustrating restraint ever since he turned good. Toph wished just a little bit of the former, bad Zuko back.

She decided that it was time to choose the low road - taunting always worked with the proud types and years of duelling experience told Toph that Zuko was a proud type.. “Why not? Are you scared that you’re going to get your ass handed to you by a girl?”

Zuko predictably took the bait. “Of course, I’m not scared,” then he added sheepishly. “And for the record, I lost to many girls. It’s just I don’t see how fighting an earthbender will help me prepare against my sister.”

Toph sighed in frustration. “Isn’t that obvious? You sister has earthbenders, dummy. Have you forgotten she commands the Dai Li now?” Toph raised an eyebrow.

“I guess we can try.” Zuko still did not sound convinced, but Toph decided that it was good enough..

She smiled wickedly. “Sweet,” and she knocked Zuko off his feet with a rather large rock. He was taken by surprise and tumbled in the air a few times before he landed with a large thump on the ground.

“Oh, I guess we’re on then,” he growled, sending a halfhearted fire-blast in her direction. Toph blocked it easily with a wall of rock and hurled another rock at Zuko, knocking him off his feet again.

“Come on - is that all you have?” Toph yelled. “Don’t hold back, Zuko.”

“Fine,” he snarled and leapt to his feet in a fluid motion. He jumped onto a boulder, claiming the high ground and sent a quick succession of more powerful blasts in Toph’s direction. She covered herself in a thick layer of rock and propelled herself forwards, pulverizing the rock under Zuko’s feet. He jumped off it just in time, twisting himself midair sending a whip of fire towards Toph, breaking through her rock armor.

She ducked behind a rock, losing the sense of where he was. Placing her palms on the ground, she tried to locate Zuko. She could not feel his vibrations anymore; he must have climbed on a tree.

“Good move, flameboy,” yelled Toph with exhilaration. The fight gave her a pleasant rush.

Zuko didn’t reply. Toph listened to the rustling leaves, the birds flapping their wings, the croaking of the frogs, until she heard a twig break. It was a sound out of place. She turned in that direction in time to feel the vibration of a powerful blast. She ducked just in time - the fire hurled above her head. Zuko landed close to her with both feet firmly on the ground.

Toph shielded herself then tried removing Zuko’s footing by opening rifts on the ground while also attacking him with a barrage of rocks. He did not back down - instead he leapt forward, dodging the rocks, until he was close enough to blast Toph’s shield.

The powerful explosion sent both of them rolling on the ground covered in a thick layer of smoke and dust. They lay next to each other coughing and panting.

“You’re not half bad,” Toph grinned.

“You are not half bad yourself.” Zuko smiled back. “You are right - this is the best training.”

“I told you. Back home, I used to sneak off to fight in prize duels. They called me the Blind Bandit.” Toph boasted.

“I can totally picture it. Those guys never knew what hit them, I bet.” Zuko chuckled.

“Obviously, I was the reigning champion.” Toph was flattered by the compliment. It’s not that she did not know how good she was, but it never hurt to hear it from someone.

“I wish Aang had half your fighting spirit. His first instinct is to run away.” Zuko sighed.

“Aang’s element is evasion. This doesn’t come naturally to him. I had to teach him to stand his ground. You can’t earthbend if you back down. But the next step is for you to teach him...” Toph turned towards Zuko.

“What next step?” Zuko sat up.

“To charge forward, like you just did now,” Toph sat on her heels facing him.

“And how do I do that?” Zuko wondered.

“Well, in my case, I did hurl really big rocks at him, but you’ll have to figure out your own way, Zuko.” Toph shrugged.

“With my past, that’s not an option.” Zuko mumbled dejectedly.

Toph poked him in the chest, feeling his heartbeat through her fingertips. “Aang doesn’t need your timidness Zuko. He has plenty of that himself. He needs your ferocity.”

“You are probably right.” Zuko admitted.

“I am definitely right. Being good doesn’t mean hiding who you are and holding back constantly. There is nothing inherently wrong with your drive or your determination or your hot head. Use the tools you have,” Toph said firmly.

“Thanks, Toph.” Zuko patted her shoulder. “Your stubbornness is a decent quality too,” he teased.

“I think you meant to say my strong will.” Toph chuckled and stood up. She stomped her feet purposefully. “Are we ready for round two? Let’s make it more exciting - loser does winner’s chores for a week.”

“You’re on,” Zuko rose, towering above her. When she tried to hit him with a stone fist, he dodged it with a back-flip, kicking a powerful flame-blast in her direction. Toph planted her feet firmly feeling the power of the earth in her bones. She hated chores - so she was going to win this round, whatever it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Toph would be the first one to start a sparring session with Zuko. She would be also the one to support him in being tough with Aang, while Katara would try to stir him towards being gentler. 
> 
> Toph is right though, other than teaching the particular form of bending, each of them has to instill into the Avatar a different form of fighting; and as Toph needed to teach Aang to stand his ground, it is Zuko's job to make sure he's able to attack head on. This may be the toughest, as it is quite the opposite of Aang's natural instinct of evading.


	7. vii.     Water and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka reflects on the way back from the Boiling Rock about the meaning of tribe and the nature of trust.

**vii.     Water and Fire**

 

Sokka licked his fingers with relish - the thick, spicy sauce, so different from Southern Water Tribe cooking, setting his tongue on fire in a pleasant way. “This is a sweet ride. It’s the best food I’ve had in weeks.” He looked with satisfaction at the feast laid out in front of them - different meats, rice and noodles, dumplings, sweets and fruit. The royal airship had only the very best fare. 

“Certainly beats prison food.” Suki smiled at him over the rim of her cup. She looked positively radiant that sent warm feeling all around his body. Sokka could not get enough of that smile - it was still unbelievable that he found her. After the invasion, as he saw his plan end in a resounding failure, his faith was shaken. He was not sure that they would ever get another chance to beat the Fire Lord and to end the war, but after being reunited with his father and Suki, his heart was too overjoyed for dark thoughts. He looked around with a wide grin, his head spinning with giddiness. The adrenaline high of the past two days was wearing off, leaving him shaky and light-headed.

“What do you think this meat is?” wondered Sokka. 

“Kind of tastes like a seal-shark.” replied his dad, but Sokka was pretty certain it was something else.

“Who cares - it’s tasty.” boomed Chit Seng and stuffed a giant portion into his mouth. 

“It is very good.” Sokka conceded and took another bite. 

“I’m so proud of you, son.” Hakoda put an arm around his shoulder and with the other he raised his cup. “Your ingenuity got us out of there. The Fire Nation cannot build a prison that beats the brains and determination of the Southern Water Tribe.” 

“Thanks, dad,” Sokka blushed a little; the success of the prison escape and his father’s praise was like a balm for his wounded ego. “Truth is, I would never have made it without Zuko - Wait, where the hell is his princeliness?” he looked around, realizing that he hadn’t seen him since they got on Azula’s warship. 

“I think the engine room.” Suki suggested. 

Sokka felt ashamed for a moment that in the happy reunion he forgot about the Fire Prince who really came through for him in every possible way. When Zuko joined, Sokka had his doubts about letting the  _ angry jerk _ who chased them around the globe into their group - but his presence was like a missing piece of the puzzle finally falling into place. 

He was hard-working and helpful, if a bit awkward and well, his sense of humour definitely needed some serious upgrade. He tried his best to be mellow, but it was like watching an fierce tigerdillo attempting to purr. His explosive temper was always just under the surface and the others, especially Toph and Sokka enjoyed getting a rise out of him, expertly pushing his buttons, of which he seemed to have an endless supply. Yet, despite his temper and their messy past, it was surprisingly easy to trust him. The guy did not do things halfway. And if he was an exhaustingly persistent enemy, he proved to be an equally determined ally who would jump through fire for them. Literally.

Sokka prepared a generous portion of food and headed to the engine room. He found Zuko sitting in front of the furnace, feeding it with somewhat overly violent fire blasts. His face - deep in thought -  was illuminated by the flames.

“Hey, there you are.” Sokka leaned against the door-frame as Zuko looked up. “I brought you some food. Prison break is hungry work and we found a  _ royal _ bounty. Why don’t you come upstairs and take a break - I’m sure Chit Seng could take over furnace duty for a while?” Sokka handed him the plate.

“Thanks, Sokka. I’m fine.” Zuko took the plate with a smile that quickly transformed into a look of horror. He picked up a piece of meat with his chopsticks and chucked it into the fire. 

Sokka looked at him horrified. “What are you doing ruining a glorious piece of meat? Don’t tell me Aang already turned you into a vegetarian? I mean he’s the Avatar and all, but the kid has seriously messed-up ideas about what constitutes food.”

“It’s plum-glazed turtle duck.” replied Zuko with disgust, as if that was somehow all the explanation one needed for his irrational act.

Sokka shrugged. “So? It’s yummy.” 

“You don’t understand. We had a turtle-duck pond in the palace. My mother loved them - we would feed them and they would climb in our hands.” Sokka furrowed his brows trying to imagine the fierce firebender petting little turtle ducklings. The idea was quite bizarre so he dispelled the image quickly. “I bet Azula decided that she liked to eat them only to spite mother.” 

“I still don’t get it.” Sokka shook his head. 

“Well, would you eat Momo?” Zuko looked at him with irritation. 

Sokka swallowed. There was a time when he would have eaten Momo without a second thought. But now Momo was part of the family. “Of course not, I have a heart after all. And I guess what you are saying is that your sister is lacking in that department.”

“Our family is complicated.” Zuko said simply. Sokka thought  _ batshit crazy  _ was a more accurate description of the Fire Nation royals, but he kept that thought to himself. Zuko added quietly. “It wasn’t always like that.”

Sokka looked at his wistful expression in disbelief. “Don’t tell me you still care about her after everything? She almost killed us up there  - in fact, she almost killed you on multiple occasions.” Azula was hands down the scariest person Sokka ever met.

Zuko shrugged with a grimace. “She’s my sister. You can’t understand it, Sokka, your sister is so... normal and nice.” Sokka bit back the comment that Katara had been anything but nice to Zuko ever since he showed up out of the blue volunteering his services. Katara went out of her way to make his life miserable with snide comments and a pile of chores which Zuko took uncharacteristically in stride. “And your dad loves you both. Our family was different. My dad pitted us against each other from a young age. And the price of imperfection was steep.”

Zuko stared into the flames, lost in an unpleasant memory.  There was a bitterness in his voice, and Sokka considered for the first time what it was like to grow up in such a family - with a power-crazy father and an evil genius sister. He shuddered at the thought; despite every bad thing and tragedy Sokka’s family had endured, they were always there for each other like a closely-knit net that would catch you no matter what. Without that net, life would be just a free-fall. Maybe Zuko’s general jerkness was less his innate nature, and more of a defense mechanism, he thought. “Sounds really messed up. Still, it must be hard to fight against your own family.” 

Zuko’s eyes darkened. “It has to be done.” 

Sokka could not argue with that one. “Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for coming with me. I never would have made it alone.”

Zuko looked back at him seriously.“I wouldn’t have either, Sokka. For so long, I thought I had to do everything alone. But I’m discovering that having other people watch your back…it is a great feeling.” 

“We made a pretty good team in there…” Sokka grinned.

“Yes, we did. Only because I was the brains.” Zuko countered with a lopsided smile.

Sokka held up a finger. “Wait now… Let’s make one thing clear: I’m the plan guy. You are more like the muscles… or in your case the sparks guy... You almost blew our cover in the first five minutes…”

“I did not,” Zuko said mock-offended. 

“Did too..” They both laughed. “And your girlfriend - she was a real badass there. She must really got it bad for you.” Sokka added.

Zuko’s smile melted away, replaced by a scowl. Sokka silently kicked himself for ruining the mood. Zuko looked away. “I thought she hated me - I broke up with her, because I didn’t want to drag her into all this. And now she’s …” He did not finish the sentence.

“What’s going to happen to her?” Sokka asked with concern.

Zuko shook his head dejectedly. “I don’t know… Her family is influential, but she betrayed my sister. And Azula is not the forgiving type.”

“Maybe we can go back and rescue her.” Sokka suggested halfheartedly, but he knew without the element of surprise they would not stand a chance. 

Zuko shook his head. “No, Sokka, the only way to rescue Mai will be to defeat the Firelord. She knew exactly what she was doing, the risk she took. She’d be furious with me if we wasted it getting caught. I mean she’s already furious with me...but…”

Sokka nodded in sympathy, as he had no idea what to say. Zuko ate a few bites and got up to blast more flames in the furnace. “Go back to your dad and girlfriend, Sokka... Thanks for the food.”

“You bet. If you want, I could bring you something sweet or a drink.” Sokka offered eagerly, relieved that the subject was back on food.

“I said I was fine…” Zuko’s voice was sharp.

“OK. OK. Message received.” Sokka raised his hands. If Zuko wanted to be alone and brood by himself, it was better to let him.

Sokka went back up to his father and Suki who were laughing excitedly, recounting again and again the details of their escape. Sokka smiled, but his thoughts kept going back to Zuko, sitting alone in the furnace room. On a day when Sokka found both his father and his girlfriend - Zuko lost so much. 

“What’s wrong, son?” Hakoda picked up on his change of mood. 

“It just feels wrong, you know that we are all up here celebrating and being together and he’s there all alone.” Sokka shrugged. 

“You are so sweet, Sokka.” cooed Suki. “Well, that’s easy enough. Why don’t we move the feast down there? I even found a deck of cards.”

“I don’t know. He said he wanted to be alone, and he is a pretty stubborn dumbass.” Sokka grimaced.

“Are you saying that some Fire Nation prince will out-stubborn the future chief of the Southern Water Tribe?” Hakoda asked him with a glint in his eyes. 

Sokka stood up straight. “No, you are right, Dad, that’s absolutely not what I’m saying. Let’s go.”

They grabbed some drinks and a plate of sweets and all piled down to the engine room, except Chit Seng who took over the steering wheel. Zuko looked at them in surprise as they entered.  Before he could protest though, Sokka held up the cards “We are down a player - don’t even try to argue.”

“I have to warn you though, you are up against two Water Tribe geniuses,” laughed Hakoda and sat down next to Zuko slapping his back. 

“Kyoshi warriors are known to be cunning and ruthless players.” Suki added with a devious wink. “And you still owe me a village.”

“I’ll try to contain my shudder somehow,” Zuko said drily, but Sokka could see an excited glimmer in his eyes. 

Sokka dealt the cards with an amused smile. If a year ago someone told him he would be sitting on a Fire Nation airship, playing cards with the feisty leader of the Kyoshi Warriors and the ex-crown prince of the hated Fire Nation, he would have thought they lost their marbles. But life could change upside down at any moment. In the past months, Sokka learnt that tribe and family was much more fluid than he once imagined - and it had the strength and capacity to include the many unlikely friends he made during this journey. 

He looked at his cards, “I have a good feeling about this…” he announced cheerfully.  The engine room was soon filled with excited chatter and roaring laughter and for a moment they forgot about the war - just a group of friends, enjoying the game. 

Later that night, after they landed at the air temple, after happy reunions and recounting their adventures, after everyone went to bed, Katara whispered to him in the dark. “What were you thinking taking the jerk-bender with you instead of me? What if he betrayed you?”

“I couldn’t risk your life, Katara. Dad wouldn’t have wanted me to.” Sokka replied, then he added. “And for the record, Zuko is actually a pretty good guy.”

“Are you defending him?” Katara asked in disbelief. 

“He risked his life for us, for dad, for Suki. All I’m saying, give the guy a chance, you will be pleasantly surprised.”

“I’m still waiting for the knife in my back.” Katara hissed.

Sokka sighed. “I think you are wrong. I trust him.” And as he said the words, he knew them to be true. Zuko was part of his tribe now, part of his net. That magic circle of people that would be there for him no matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore The Boiling Rock and the friendship of Sokka and Zuko. They both had so many failures, so many plans going wrong, but playing off each others' strength and trusting each other, they are stronger and more successful. They back up each other, catch each other. I think all of Sokka's misgivings about Zuko dissipated during this trip and they became friends. 
> 
> I was always intrigued how their trip back would be different from their way out.


	8. viii. Fire and Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang suffers a setback in firebending, Zuko has to figure some things out. Takes place between The Boiling Rock and The Southern Raiders.

**viii.**   **Fire and Air**

 

“Again.” Zuko sighed. They had been drilling the same sequence the whole morning, and on the surface, Aang’s form was perfect. Still, his fire-blasts were weak, mostly smoke, like the puffs of a baby dragon with a sore throat. Obviously, something was blocking Aang; something Zuko could not really put his finger on.

“I think we have practiced this enough. It’s as good as it gets.” Aang shrugged and sat down on the floor, clutching his knees looking up defiantly at Zuko.

“Well, it’s not good enough.” Zuko retorted with a strict face.

“You don’t understand - you are all about drilling and drilling. You are relentless. Maybe I’m just tired - maybe I need a break.” Aang jumped up, his voice rising with frustration. “I’ll see you in a bit.” Before Zuko could do anything, he grabbed his glider and leapt off the terrace.  Zuko watched him spin around in the air, gracefully like a bird.

He sighed. Aang’s lack of discipline was a factor he did not quite know how to handle. In the Fire Nation, rigorous training of children started already at a young age; they all learnt to obey and persevere. Those who did not bend were broken. Zuko shuddered as he remembered the humiliating and cruel ways their teachers and firebending trainers handled problem cases. He had no idea what was the solution, but he was sure not _that_.

Still, he had to do something. Time was running out, the comet was only a few weeks away and the Avatar was still working on basic sets of firebending. _What would Uncle do?_ Zuko pondered, not for the first time. Then he remembered his own tantrums whenever he hit a roadblock. Uncle Iroh usually let him be, and waited out the storm patiently.

Zuko waited for a while, first tapping his fingers, then punching series of fire-blasts into the air. Patience was obviously not his strong suit. When Aang still did not return, he went to search the temple to find him. The deserted halls echoed strangely under his footsteps, it felt eerily like a tomb.

He poked his head into Aang’s room, but it was empty. As he turned around, he found himself staring into Katara’s icy blue eyes. “Why are you sniffing around Aang’s room?” she asked, her voice full of suspicion.

Zuko bit back the nasty comment that burnt on the tip of his tongue. Katara was still mad at him, and nothing he did seemed to make a difference; not all the extra work he took on, not even helping to save her dad. Even if her anger was justified, the constant attacks and snide comments were wearing him down. He took a deep breath, trying to control his temper.

“Aang left in the middle of training. I’m looking for him,” he said in a level voice.

“Have you been too harsh with him again? Don’t think I don’t hear you yelling. Aang needs positive encouragement, he needs to know you care…” Katara blocked his way and crossed her arms. Zuko could not believe his ears. _Wasn’t the fact that he walked away from his family, his home, his country to help this ragtag group of kids prove that he cared? What else did he have to do? Hold hands and sing songs of hope by the campfire?_

“He gets enough coddling from you, as is.” Zuko snapped. Katara was too soft with Aang, constantly finding excuses for him to take breaks from training, taking the Avatar’s side whenever he blew off Sokka, who was trying to figure out a plan to fight the Firelord.

“What is that supposed to mean?” she hissed stepping closer. Zuko could feel her hot breath on his neck, but he decided if she hated him anyways, he might as well be the one confronting her with the truth.

“You can’t shelter him forever from the reality. He cannot avoid this fight and he needs to be ready - and it’s my job to make sure he’s as prepared as he can be.”

She looked away and muttered. “He’s just a kid.”

“Who happens to be the Avatar. There is no running away from it, no convenient shortcuts,” Zuko replied and pushed past Katara, stomping off into a hallway.

He kept wondering around the temple, walking past statues of monks and previous Avatars. Ghosts from the past, all staring at him with hollow eyes as if to say, _how dare you come to this sacred place, Sozin’s great-grandson? You do not belong here._ Zuko tore his eyes away from the statues and kept walking.

He came to a halt when he finally saw Aang sitting in the window of the game room, knees pulled up to his chin, looking out.  For many years the Avatar was an idea, a larger-than-life concept for Zuko. A mighty opponent to be heroically overcome. And in a way he was. He saw the Avatar's terrifying power in the fire temple and at the North Pole. But in that moment, looking at the boy in the window though, he really just looked like a lost, 12-year old child.

It was kind of poetic. Zuko himself was just a lost boy of similar age when he first set foot into the Western Air Temple, still raw from the pain of his scar and his banishment, wrapping his fear and shame into a dogged determination that he would find the Avatar. And he did, even if things turned out to be quite different than how he imagined it.

“Are you OK?” he asked Aang quietly.

Aang looked away, his eyes staring at a distant point. “The air scooter competitions were organized in that yard. They were really fun, you know. This place was full of life. I visited it with Monk Gyatso once for a tournament.”

Zuko felt his chest getting tighter, like it was harder to breathe. Even if he personally had no say in it, he felt tainted by the sins of his great-grandfather. Still, they had no time to dwell on the past, not when they were trying to fix the present.  “You miss your people. I get it...” he started.

Aang’s eyes flashed with anger as he jumped off the window-sill, creating a strong air current with the sudden movement that knocked Zuko off his feet. “No, Zuko. How could you get it? How could you possibly understand what it is like to practice firebending in an air temple, when all my people were wiped out by firebenders? It just feels wrong!”

Zuko stared at him from the floor - he hardly ever seen the little monk rattled by anything, let alone enraged and full of bitterness. He swallowed. It was unfair. The whole thing was unfair. Neither of them ever got a choice. Aang just had to be the last one of his people; a 12-year kid with the fate of the world on his shoulders. As for Zuko, he wished he was not born into the family of power-hungry, genocidal madmen, but nobody ever asked his opinion on the matter. The only choice they had was to try their best to make sure that the bloodshed and suffering ended with them. And for that to happen, Zuko needed to get Aang back to practice firebending. _But how?_ he wondered. _He needs to know you care_ , Katara’s words echoed in his mind. Of course he cared, but he was never good at showing it. “You’re right, Aang. I don’t know what that feels like. It must be very hard,” he said softly.

Aang let out a shaky breath, somewhere between a shiver and a sob, and looked at him with wet grey eyes. “This is where I first met Kuzon. He came with his dad. While Monk Gyatso and his dad were discussing important things, Kuzon and I snuck off to the kitchen and lifted all the mangoberry pies. I think we ate like five each. I’ve never had a stomach-ache like that in my life.”

Zuko smiled cautiously, but did not interrupt the story.

“Monk Gyatso sat by my bedside while I got better, then gave me an earful about stealing the pies.  He was like a father to me. He loved pai sho.” Aang ran his fingers gently over the giant pai sho table, as if connecting with the inanimate object could connect him back to his past, back to his mentor.

Zuko could relate to this feeling at least. He missed his uncle terribly, even all those things he found annoying, like his confusing proverbs, his knack for collecting useless things or his obsession with the game. “My uncle loves pai sho too. He was always trying to teach me - and I never appreciated the game. You want to try? I’m terrible at it.”

“Me too,” Aang nodded, but nevertheless pushed the giant tiles to their starting position with a gust of wind.  “I just feel so alone. In this place more than anywhere else. ”

Zuko looked at the tiles, desperately trying to remember one of the strategies of his uncle. Something about the old ways. “I know what it is like to be alone. When I first came here I was the same age as you are now - alone, scared, hopeless, hurt. But this place gave me hope that the Avatar was out there, and that my life will turn around. You gave me hope, even back then.” He pushed the white lotus tile to the middle. “I think that’s why I went in to free you that night from Zhao; I just couldn’t live without that hope.” It was the first time he admitted it out loud.

Aang just stared at his pai sho tiles dejectedly. He probably heard many times how the Avatar was giving hope to the world. “And what should give _me_ hope?”

“Once you defeat the Fire Lord and restore balance…” His own words sounded like empty phrases to Zuko.

“How can there be ever balance if there are no airbenders left? If I’m the last one…?” The question hang in the air.

“You don’t have to be the last one, Aang - you can’t give up.” Aang looked at him with eyes wide.

“What do you mean?” His voice was small.

Zuko just stared at him, for a moment worried that the monks never taught their pupils about how babies were made and he was going to be the one having to have _that_ conversation with the Avatar. Growing up in a royal family meant that succession was a mundane dinner topic in the palace. The importance of families and bloodlines was an essential part of a prince’s upbringing. He suspected it may have been different for monks.“You can have children - a new generation of airbenders.” he said simply, studying the younger boy’s reaction.

Aang blushed slightly at his words and turned away. “Oh, that…” he mumbled and pushed a tile onto the board.

Zuko paused to think about not so much his next step, but what he was going to say.. it felt like he was breaking through the boy’s wall of desperation, but he could not afford to make the wrong move. “For so long I was fuelled by this dream that if I do everything right, if I capture you, things will go back to normal. It took for me to go home to realize that you can never go back. You can only go forward. And sometimes…”

“...even if the tunnel is dark, you end up in a better place.” Aang smiled.

“Exactly. I see my uncle inflicted his proverbs on you. And I think I understand now what it means. I felt so lost, going around blind, but all those twists and false turns led me here and it feels like I’m in a better place.”

Aang did not look at him, instead he pushed mindlessly another piece on the board. Zuko frowned - it was a senseless move, Aang opened up a weak point on his side of the board.

“Are you sure that’s what you wanted to do?”

Aang stared at the board dumb-founded, realizing his mistake, but then his lips curved into a smirk “It’s a special strategy I learnt from Gyatso. Close your eyes.”

Zuko obeyed and felt a gust of wind climb up his spine, tickling him, pulling his tunic over his head. He tried to pull the material off his eyes, but it was like fighting with the tentacles of a serpent-squid. He flailed in frustration. Aang’s merry laughter echoed back from the walls of the game room. After he managed to wrangle himself from the persistent garment, Zuko saw that the airbender rearranged the board completely.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not by the book.” Zuko grimaced.

“They must have changed the book in the last 100 years,” shrugged Aang feigning innocence, doing a very poor job of hiding his grin. When he finally lifted his head and looked Zuko in the eye, his gaze was solemn. “You are in a better place, because you are where you belong."

His words hit Zuko in the heart, shaking him to his core. Belonging was something he craved for so long, and he found it here at the most unlikely place. He was more than his nation, he was more than his father’s son. He wrote his own destiny and he had the power to break through walls built from a hundred years of hatred and senseless violence.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, fighting back the tears piercing his eyes.

“I’m ready to go back,” Aang stood up.

“So you don’t want to finish the game?” Zuko asked with confusion.

Aang shook his head. “Nah, it would be an easy win.”

“Only because you cheated.” Zuko protested.

“Anyways, we have training to do.” Deflecting was what airbenders did best.

“Indeed we do.” Zuko could not argue if his pupil for once was volunteering to do more work.

They walked back towards the courtyard in companionable silence. An idea started to take shape inside Zuko. He grabbed Aang’s arms and dragged him towards courtyard, where they were greeted by sloppy licks from Appa.  “Come on, I know a place we can go.”

They climbed on the air bison and Zuko took Aang's usual place on Appa’s neck. “I’ve always wanted to do this,” he grinned at Aang. “Yip-yip, Appa,” he said cheerfully and the bison lurched into the air.

“Where are we going?” Aang asked staring at the vast sea rolling underneath them.

Zuko steered Appa towards a little barren volcanic island. “Just here. There is more space to move around and obviously nothing to burn down. Now let me see those fire blasts again.” He said jumping off and landing gracefully on the ground.

Aang glided down and assumed a firebending stance. He took a deep breath and looking ahead with determination punched the air. Zuko could feel the heat and strength of his fire. “That was much better Aang,” he put an encouraging hand on his pupil’s shoulder.

“Does that mean that we can go back?” Aang’s eyes lit up.

Zuko looked at him annoyed. They wasted almost the entire afternoon - and he already wanted to turn back? “No, that means we can go to the next set.”

“Not another boring stance or squat or kick,” whined Aang.

“It won’t be boring, I promise.” Zuko had a plan. Well, if Aang liked games, all he needed to do was tap into the airbender’s zest for fun and turn it into a training tool. He picked up a handful of rocks from the ground. He threw a rock at the boy, who barely managed to dodge it.

“What are you doing?” yelled Aang looking at him confused.

“Now, do the same fire-blasts, but dodging the rocks.” Zuko started throwing rocks at him swiftly. Aang was first caught off balance and landed on his backside, but being an airbender, he quickly picked up the rhythm and Zuko could see the enjoyment on his face as he gracefully twisted around the flying projectiles. Zuko increased the pace, even though his arm started hurting, taking a mental note to bring Toph along for this exercise next time. Aang lost his footing and almost got hit by a rock, but he pulverized it with an earthbending move before it could reach his face.

“Hey, that was totally cheating,” complained Zuko.

“Not if you’re the Avatar. Then it’s fair game, Sifu Hotman.” chuckled Aang.

“You know what I’m going to say, don’t you?” Zuko scowled.

“Let me guess.” Aang sighed, but it was more for show - his eyes twinkled brightly. He clearly had fun with all the skipping around.

“Again.” they both said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a bit heavier than the others, but I was intrigued by the idea of how Zuko feels about the airtemples, as well as how Aang feels about firebending, but most of all, how they feel about each other.


	9. ix. Water and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara deals with the internal turmoil after confronting her mother's killer, Zuko takes her to a special place where maybe she can find answers. Missing scene from the end of The Southern Raiders.

 

ix. **Water and Fire**

 

“You are shivering.” Zuko took Katara’s icy hands in his palms. “Let me help.” Her first instinct was to push him away, but the heat he was radiating was all too pleasant and she felt completely drained. He pulled her closer and held her silently huddling together on the back of Appa while their rain-soaked bodies slowly warmed up. He somehow created a warm cocoon around them protecting them from the biting wind. As her shock slowly subsided, she became more aware of his closeness; his strong, even heartbeat, his firm muscles, his hot breath against her hair. It was both scintillating and unnerving.

She glanced up at him - he was staring straight ahead, into the distance in front of them. His wet hair fell into his face; a black curtain over the angry purple skin. Katara realized that at some point, it was blurry exactly when, his face stopped being the face of the Fire Nation. Instead, it just became Zuko’s face; the face of the awkward, quiet, brooding, sometimes annoying teenager, with his wonderful tea and his terrible jokes. Maybe he was not a friend yet, but he certainly was not the enemy either. Somewhere down the line, it took more and more effort to remind herself that he should not to be trusted; after all the one time she let her guard down, he turned on them. And Katara was certainly not going make the same mistake twice.  If she was honest with herself, she felt completely safe with him.

The silence between them was unnerving her. She had a hard time understanding what happened and why, and she couldn’t help wondering what Zuko was thinking about her. She hated it that despite everything, his opinion mattered to her.  And she hated it even more that it was a mystery what was going on inside his head most of the time. In fact, other than practical things, he said very little during their field trip. He stood back, ready to help, but let her do what she wanted. Katara wondered if he was repulsed by her rage.

“You are not going to ask me?” Katara broke the silence finally, pulling herself out of his embrace.

“Ask you what?” As soon as she moved, Zuko let go and inched away from her, putting distance between them.

“Why I didn’t kill him.” 

Zuko looked at her with those entrancing eyes that reminded Katara of the fire that kept them warm during the dark, endless winter months at the South Pole. “You did what you needed to do, Katara. You confronted him and held him accountable.”

“I’ve never felt so much rage - I felt out of control,” she whispered.

“You kept it all bottled up for so long. But you controlled it. You were truly magnificent out there,” he replied seriously. His words filled her with pride, even if she felt conflicted. 

Zuko was right, the rage was there all along, kept under a tight lid. There was an ocean of darkness, restless currents and waves of destruction - things she hid from the others, from her brother, from Aang, maybe even from herself. She wondered why she felt safe showing it to Zuko. It’s not like they were best pals - they barely spoke to each other on most days. Yet, Katara instinctively felt that he was the only one who could understand it.

“I think I get it now when you said you didn’t want to use rage anymore to fuel your bending. It felt scary, I felt dark and restless inside.”

Zuko just nodded. “I didn’t know any other way - but having to feel that rage constantly is exhausting. But so is bottling it all up,” he looked at her pointedly. She turned away. They sat in silence watching the ocean under them. Katara waited for Zuko to say something else, but he seemed hellbent on out-silencing her.

“You won’t ask about the other thing?” She could not keep the question in any longer. She looked in his eyes, searching for something that would reflect the horror she felt inside. She had never before used bloodbending in such a deliberate way. If she was honest with herself, she wanted to forget that she ever learnt that dark art of violating boundaries that should never be violated.

Still, there was no judgement in Zuko’s gaze, his eyes remained calm. “You’re a blood-bender. I heard rumors they exist. I always thought it was one of those superstitions that my crew on the ship liked to spread. I guess, I was wrong.”

“It doesn’t scare you?” The question bubbled out of her before she could stop it.

Zuko turned to her with a lopsided smile. “Let’s just say I wouldn’t like my chances against you in a fight, Katara. I’m glad we are finally on the same side.”

Katara did not smile - the memory made her sick to the stomach. “It scares me. When I wield it, it feels like it destroys a piece of my soul.”

“The darkness is in everyone. But you shouldn’t be afraid of it.” As he spoke, Katara felt again that somehow out of all the people in the world, he was the one, who got it what it was like. “If anyone, you can handle it. You have so much light in you, so much good. I felt it that day in Ba Sing Se.” He smiled at her warmly.

Something twisted deep inside her, like a thorn in a festering wound. She felt this same strong connection on that fateful day too, but Zuko used it against them, and it almost cost them everything. “You still chose to attack us,” she hissed.

Zuko recoiled as if he was slapped in the face. Katara immediately regretted her words but it was too late to take them back. An uneasy shadow settled between them. Zuko swallowed.“I made a bad choice that day. I let you down and I let my uncle down. And I guess I’ll never be able to make it up to either of you, no matter what.” He turned away dejectedly.

“Is that why you are throwing yourself recklessly in danger? Are you trying to buy forgiveness?” Katara snapped. Perhaps she was unnecessarily harsh, but Zuko running through fire and falling rocks, jumping over chasms, throwing himself into harm’s way to protect them bothered her, more than she cared to admit to herself.

“Is that what you think I’m doing?” His voice had an edge of anger for the first time since they set out on their trip.

“I have no idea what you are doing. You are with us, but not quite there. You don’t let us see you…”

“Oh, I’m sorry I don’t hold hands by the camp-fire and talk about my feelings…” Zuko retorted.

“Maybe you should - trust is not only about fighting for us. It matters why.”

“What do you want to know?” His voice was flat.

“Why did you do it?” This was the question that bothered Katara since that day. “Why did you turn against us in Ba Sing Se?”

“I...my…” The words just did not seem to come out. He sighed in frustration. “I’ve said it was a mistake and that I was sorry. Can’t we just leave it at that?” Zuko turned away from her.

Katara pursed his lips. His walls were up again - thick and impenetrable. She felt drained - too much happened, there was too much turmoil inside her.  She closed her eyes exhausted and started to drift off ...

 

...when she opened it again, she was not flying anymore. Her hands were not clutching Appa’s shaggy fur instead, she felt something smooth and cool under her palms. _What happened?_ She looked around and as her eyes zoomed in her surrounding, she realized she was in an unfamiliar room on a bed, covered with sheer red silk. For an instant cold panic gripped her stomach which was instantly replaced by relief when she spotted Zuko standing by the window, calm and motionless.

“Where are we?” she asked, still groggy… “What happened?”

Zuko turned towards her, his face unreadable. “You passed out. I think what you did, it took a lot of energy out of you. We are safe, this house belongs to my family…”

Katara jumped out of the bed fast as a water-whip. “Your family? Are you crazy? We are at the Fire Lord’s house?”

He shook his head. “It’s a summer house. My father has not set foot in it for many years. We are on Ember Island - it’s as remote as you can get in the Fire Nation.”

“Why didn’t we just go back to the camp?” Katara stepped closer.

Zuko stared at her, seemingly lost for words.

“Zuko? Is this a trap?” Katara’s hands instinctively went towards her waist. She could feel her water-pouch. _Well, at least she would not go down without a fight._

Zuko looked at her in disbelief. “What? No. You wanted to know why - and well... I don’t know if I can explain, but maybe I can show you.”

“That you turned on us for a house?” Katara asked sarcastically.

He shook his head. “No, that’s not….My family was not always this messed up - before my mother disappeared, before my father became fire lord, we were happy, at least I think. Especially here. We’d sit around the table, eating dinner together, my sister and I played on the beach, my mother played music, and uncle would come with my cousin, and we built sandcastles.”

“It sounds nice.” Katara could hear in his voice a yearning for something as simple as peaceful dinners together. She could definitely relate to that.

“It was nice.” Zuko nodded. “When Azula asked me to help her in Ba Sing Se, a part of me was not ready to let go. I wanted to believe her, even if deep down I knew she was lying. Things will never be like they were before. But I needed to come back here to understand that. That’s why I wanted to show you this place. And as we flew over here, I realized that we could use this place as a base - it’s quite rundown, but I figured, it beats camping.” he shrugged.

Katara looked around the room decorated with red and gold tapestry, at the artfully carved furniture, the soft carpet. “Are you kidding? This is one of the most luxurious places I’ve ever been to…You really think we can hide here?”

“I can’t think of a better place, I’m just wondering why I haven’t thought about it before.” Zuko replied, his lips curling into a cautious smile.

“Is this your room?”

“No, this one belonged to my mother.”

Katara walked slowly around the bedroom looking at all the tasteful decorations. She stopped short when she saw a picture hanging on the wall. It was unmistakable; Zuko’s fine features, without the scar. She never thought about it really - now she remembered him calling it the “ _mark of the banished prince_ ”. “What happened?” The question slipped out and hung between them.

Zuko swallowed. “My father…”

Katara felt shocked. “Your father accidentally burnt you?”

“It wasn’t an accident.” Zuko muttered.

 _It was not an accident._ The implications were staggering. His father did this to Zuko on purpose. She felt a mix of helpless anger and horror rising inside her. “Zuko…” She instinctively reached her hand towards him, but he stepped back.

“Let’s go get the others…They’ll be worried.” 

Katara looked at him anxiously. She was not ready to be needled by Aang and Sokka about the what, how and why. She needed some space to figure things out. “I prefer to stay - I need some time alone to think…I can air the rooms a little.”

Zuko did not argue, simply nodded. “OK. I’ll be back soon.”

Katara wandered through the summer house, counting all the rooms. She smiled when she came to a room decorated with toy weapons. There was a ball in a corner. It must have been Zuko’s. She found piles of paper with childish efforts at calligraphy dotted with doodles of dragons, but also of turtle-ducks and turtle crabs.

The kitchen and the spacious dining room downstairs filled her with excitement. Finally they could prepare more complex dishes than rice with sad scraps of fish or meat, There was even a marble bath in one of the back rooms. Katara opened the windows to let in the light and fresh air, then went down the battered stairs towards the beach. She sat down at the edge of the pier, dangling her feet into the warm water, enjoying the sunlight on her face.

This place could not have been more different than the ice-huts of the Southern Water Tribe where she grew up. Still, she understood him better now. Zuko was just a hurt and lost kid, like the rest of them; wanting his home more than anything. And yet he let go and walked away - and that took courage. _Maybe that was what she had to do too? Finally let go of her mother? But wouldn’t it be like letting go of her essence?_ It was all too confusing.

She watched the sun dipping low on the horizon, painting a golden path over the sparkling sea. Fire and water - in perfect harmony. Maybe that was the answer - letting go of her anger at Zuko. She understood now that not every person in the Fire Nation was like that despicable creature that killed her mother. They had the capacity for good and evil, just like everyone. Maybe peace and balance was possible after all, but it had to start with them. If their little group of the four elements could do it, then maybe the world could too.

Yagoda taught her that healing started with understanding. She still did not understand why she did not revenge her mother, but there was something she understood;  she was ready to do her part - she was ready to trust and forgive Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In The Southern Raiders at the end when the gaang arrives on Appa together with Zuko, Katara is already on Ember Island. I always wondered what happened on the way back between her and Zuko; why he took her there first, why she forgave him only at the end still.


	10. x. Hearth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang settles in the Ember Island beach house. And it's either the best or worst thing.

**x. Hearth**

 

It was either the best or the worst idea he’s ever had. Zuko was nervous about staying in the beach house and the memories that it could stir up - it was an empty shell of the old life he dreamed about for so long. The cheerful chaos of their little ragtag team felt a bit out of place in the ghost house. It was strange and different. It was also vibrant and beautiful.

“This is a great place” Toph announced cheerfully as she fell on Azula’s bed with a contented sigh putting her dirty feet right on top of the silk cushions. She threw her things on the floor with the carelessness that comes from a rich, spoilt childhood that Zuko certainly recognized.  Sokka and Suki seemed endlessly delighted by the simple fact of having a door with a key as they made heart eyes at each other that everyone pretended not to notice. To Zuko’s delight, Katara stayed in his mother’s room. It somehow felt right - after all Katara was like everyone’s mum; she took care of them, comforted them when they were down, healed their wounds when they got hurt.

Seeing their excitement, hearing their easy laughter warmed Zuko’s heart in new and unexpected ways. He wandered around the house trying to find things to delight them with. He hang colourful lanterns in the courtyard and lit them with a flick of his fingers. The glimmering light transformed the old rocks into something more festive.

He made tea and rice and carried it all outside on a big ornate platter. “We’ll go shopping tomorrow and get some normal food,” he announced.

Katara looked at him with resentment. “Are you insinuating that what I cook is not normal?” she asked. She was extremely defensive about her cooking, which was not bad by a stretch, but lacked certain variety.

“I mean there is only so much dried sea prunes a person can eat.” Zuko shrugged.

“So well, I  guess you’ll be doing the cooking from now on.” Katara shot back at Zuko.

“I’m just saying maybe we can go for more variety. A trip to the market, that’s all.” Zuko did not want to piss off Katara. She just forgave him, and it was hard work. He could not afford being on her wrong side again.

“We’ll need some disguises.” Sokka pointed to his blue water-tribe outfit. Suki was still wearing her prison garments.

“That won’t be a problem.” Zuko smiled. Katara gave him a curious glance, but he did not elaborate.

After dinner, he led them to a dressing room, where a large chest was filled with a wide variety of fine silk clothes, all in the typical crimson of the royal family. Suki clapped her hands in excitement and pulled out a low-cut dress from the pile. She quickly discarded the prison rags, and span around in it in front of Sokka, who was rendered speechless from the sight. He just stared, mouth agape, eyes all bugged out. Suki batted her eyelashes at him. “What do you think?”

“Maybe a bit airy?” Sokka squeaked, blushing furiously. “I mean it looks… great…”

“Smooth, Sokka…” Zuko snorted..

“Oh, just get a room you two.” Toph scoffed at them. “Oh, wait, you already did. How does this look?” she asked lifting her arms miserably, showing the oversized sleeves of the tunic she picked.

“I’m sure we’ll find something more your size.” Katara knelt down next to the pile pulling out clothes and measuring them against Toph.

“Hey, Zuko. Can you come for a minute?” Aang appeared in the doorway. Zuko tore his eyes away from the girls a bit grudgingly. He enjoyed watching how much fun they had with playing dress-up.

“Sure. What’s up?” Zuko followed Aang to the bath house.

“So… the thing is,  I cannot figure out how to make hot water,” said Aang pointing at the tub a bit embarrassed.

Zuko looked at the Avatar in bafflement. “You are kidding, right?”

Aang did not seem to understand. It looked like Zuko had to spell it out for him. “It’s a house in the Fire Nation, usually filled with firebenders.” He looked at Aang with eyebrows raised waiting for him to figure it out.

The Avatar’s grey eyes lit up. “Ah, so you’ll firebend it for me?”

“Grrr...” Zuko growled and ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. “You are a firebender, Aang.” he yelled.

“Right, right, Forgot about that.” The little monk smiled at him with an apologetic smile. As if he forgot something trivial, like tying his laces or bringing an extra cup from the kitchen.

“Forgot about it? Do you forget your arms and legs? It’s not enough to learn the moves - you need to think like a firebender.” Zuko pointed sternly at the tip of the arrow tattooed on the boy’s head..

“Sorry, Sifu…”

“Don’t call me that. I’m clearly doing something wrong, if it didn’t even occur to you that you can heat the water yourself.” Zuko stomped off.

After the others had gone to sleep, he sat out on the terrace staring at the moonlight reflecting over the water. He needed to change something, to make sure Aang didn't just learn firebending but also _became_ a firebender. He looked up when he heard light footsteps. For a moment, all thought went out of his head. The sight of Katara dressed in a red silk outfit that exposed the slender curve of her hips and accentuated the exotic beauty of her flawless, dark skin hit him like a wave. He couldn’t help noticing how her hair fell in luscious waves all the way to her waist. Zuko looked at her entranced.

“How do I look?” Katara spinned around batting her eyelashes furiously, imitating Suki with a light giggle. Zuko swallowed.

“I think that works as a disguise.” He tried to sound nonchalant even if he was anything but. This was bad, he could not afford to get distracted by a pretty, _no strike that,_ beautiful girl. They had a task to do and it was the most important thing in the world.

“This day was fun, Zuko. Thanks for having us in your house.” Katara smiled and sat down next to him. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I’m worried about Aang.” Zuko said truthfully.

“He’s working hard on his firebending, Zuko.” Katara’s first instinct was always to defend Aang.

“That’s just it - he’s working on the techniques, rather than on being a firebender. I reckon it’s because we skipped some of the basics to focus on more advanced fighting forms. But now I think we’ll have to go back to those. I will need your help, Katara.” Zuko tried to think back to the seemingly pointless things his uncle made him do after he took over his training. Zuko resented spending too much time on the basics, but maybe Iroh was right. Was Iroh ever wrong? _Well, maybe about the white jade bush… That was definitely stupid..._

“My help? How?” Katara asked curiously.

“Can you come along to our training session tomorrow?” Zuko suspected that Katara might not like his plan too much, so it was better not to elaborate.

“Sure.” Katara nodded. She put her hand on his for a brief moment. It felt nice. They were a team now. “We’ll figure it out. Good night, Zuko.”

“Wait,” he said impulsively and hurried into the house. He returned with a small chest. “I know how much your pendant means to you, but for the sake of the disguise, it’s better to wear one of these.”

Katara opened the box and gasped when she saw it sparkling with jewels; red rubies, firestones, deep orange embers, rose-jades all carved and cut into intricate patterns. Zuko pulled out of the pile a choker with a single red gem on it.

“This was my mother’s.” Katara seemed to understand what he was trying to say. She took off her blue necklace and held up her hair so Zuko could clasp the choker around her neck.

“Now your disguise is perfect,” Zuko smiled. They looked at each other for a long moment before Katara turned and went back inside.

“Good night, Katara,” he whispered.

 

-0-

 

Going to the market turned out to be a bit more complicated than Zuko thought.  He had hoped to go just with Katara or Sokka, but the whole group, including Aang insisted on coming along. So they had to cover up his tattoo.

Aang and the girls spent an hour digging through the clothes, trying on different hats and headscarves. Finally they settled on a pointy hat which in Zuko’s opinion looked rather ridiculous. But in the interest of time, he decided to keep that opinion to himself.

Zuko led the group along the rocky path by the beach towards the town. After five minutes of walking Toph started to ask when they would get there.

“Nobody asked you to come along in the first place,” Zuko grumbled. In response, Toph shoved him towards the sea, where an incoming wave soaked him the waist down.

“What was that for?” Zuko looked at Toph indignantly. Not that glaring did any good when it came to Toph.

“For being rude.” Toph stomped her feet.

“Oh, will you stop this childish bickering.” Katara admonished them and with a wave of her hand bent the water out of Zuko’s clothes. Zuko grabbed her wrist in panic when he saw a figure heading down the path towards them. “Stop waterbending,” he hissed at Katara. As the figure came closer, they saw that it was an old man with a basket on his back collecting oysters from the rocks.

Zuko pulled the hood of his cape into his face trying to hide his signature scar as best he could.

“Good day.” The old man looked at them from head to toe with open curiosity. His eyes settled on Zuko. For a moment Zuko felt cold panic that the old man would recognize him. He cursed silently himself for being so irresponsible as to leave the beach house.

The oyster man finally just shrugged. “There is a treacherous wind coming from the south, it brought some wicked waves. You, kids, better be careful walking on these rocks. You might slip.”

Zuko had no idea if this was supposed to be some kind of code or if the old man talked like this all the time. With old people there was often a blurry line between wisdom and utter gibberish.

They said good-bye to the oyster man and continued down the path. After they got out of sight, Zuko stood in front of them. “Well, that was a close call. From now on, no air, water or earthbending until we get back to the house.” He pointed his fingers at Aang, Katara and Toph. “Understood?”

“Sure thing, Zuko. Suki and I promise right now not to do any of those things.” Sokka chuckled.

Zuko just glared at him. “Yeah, and don’t say my name.”

“Right. We should all have code-names. Like saying our names backwards. I will be Akkos, and Suki will be Ikus. It kind of rhymes, Akkos and Ikus.”

“Yeah, that rolls off the tongue.” Katara said sarcastically.

“You were saying, Aratak?”

"So would that make me Hpot or Phot?" Toph piqued up. 

“Stop it, Sokka, this is ridiculous.” Zuko said impatiently.

“It’s your choice, Okuz. That, or ...I  know, we could call you Bossy-pants.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. Sokka was horrible at nicknames. Everyone knew that Toph was the raw talent on that front. “Call me Lee. That was my name in Ba Sing Se.”

“Boss-Lee?” Sokka laughed loudly at his own joke, while Suki buried her face in her palms in exasperation.

Zuko couldn't believe he ever thought this was a good idea. Next time he would only take Suki. Clearly, she was the only one who seemed to know something about stealth.

They got to the market without further incident. First, Zuko led them to a stall that sold steamed dumplings. Ember Island dumplings were famed. He bought three dozen, and they sat down to eat it. Suddenly all the squabbling stopped, as they inhaled the food reverently.

“Aaw, this is so good.” Sokka said with his mouth full. The others just nodded in agreement. Zuko thought maybe it was a good idea after all. At least the group could see that there were some good things in the Fire Nation, like dumplings. It was somehow important for him to show them that.

They continued along the stalls. Zuko picked up vegetables and fruit, fresh fish, shellfish and some meat. He was selecting sweet potatoes when Sokka elbowed him. “Hey, Zuko, can we get some fire-flakes?”

“Sure, just be quick. We shouldn’t stay here long.” He gave a handful of coins to Sokka and moved onto the next stall to select some tea.

This time Toph appeared. “Hey, Zuko. If Sokka can get fireflakes, can I buy a tiger-shark statue?”

“What do you need that for?” Zuko asked exasperated.

“Decoration.” Zuko wanted to point out that Azula’s room had already plenty of trinkets. But of course Toph couldn’t see that.

“Toph, you are blind.”

“Sheesh, you don’t have to be mean about it,” she said with an exaggerated sigh.

Zuko gritted his teeth. “Fine, do as you want.”

Next Katara came because she wanted a surfboard, then Aang got his eyes on a couple of colourful kites. Suki wanted to buy matching hair trinkets for Sokka and herself.

Zuko sighed. This was a nightmare. Even worse than shopping with uncle and he’d choose scrubbing dishes or studying the history of tea over shopping with uncle. He gave them each some coins with the firm instructions to meet on the main square in half an hour. Then he set out for his final quest; the pepper vendor.

Once he found what he wanted, Zuko headed for the main square loaded with baskets. The others were standing in a semi-circle in front of the noticeboard looking rather sombre. Sokka even forgot to lick his ice cream cone which was melting and dripping down his elbow. Zuko stepped closer to see what could make Sokka forget food.

The wanted poster pinned on the board had unmistakably his picture - it was the same one they made of him after his heroic return. He remembered how Mai mocked him for looking too uptight. The sign called him the “ _t_ _raitor, disgraced prince_ ” who “ _secretly colluded with the Avatar and his treacherous uncle to orchestrate the invasion and attacked his own father, the great Firelord Ozai who only escaped because of heroic acts of bravery._ ” The prince was " _wanted dead or alive and anyone aiding him would face severe punishment"_. The Fire Nation wanted poster writers certainly had a flair for the dramatic.

Zuko shrugged. He was not surprised - he knew the consequences when he decided to go against his father.  Apparently it was still news to the others, who all stared at him like he grew an extra head. Katara stepped closer “Zu….” Zuko put his fingers on his lips and hissed at her. “Are you trying to get me killed? You guys are hopeless at this - it boggles my mind how you managed not to get captured ll this time.”

Sokka could not resist a cheeky remark about how it spoke to Zuko’s chasing skills.

Zuko grimaced, Sokka did have a point after all. His track record of catching them was rather miserable. “Let’s get out of here.” he grabbed the baskets and headed towards the coastal path.  For once, the group followed him in silence.

Sokka stepped next to him. “Did you really attack your dad?” His voice was a mix of curiosity and admiration with just a hint of _you-are-total-nuts_ thrown in for good measure.

“No, I didn’t attack him. I only wanted to talk to him. It didn’t feel right to sneak out like a coward. I thought he should know why I am doing this.”

“Why?” Aang who also joined the conversation interjected.

“Not because I don’t love my country, but because I love it. And our people deserve better than the lies they are told and deserve to live in peace instead of fighting a senseless war where winning or losing looks the same - just loss and pain and suffering.” Zuko replied all riled up.

“You’ll make a good firelord someday, Zuko.” Aang told him softly.

Zuko scoffed. The Avatar’s naivete was apparently limitless. He sometimes wondered what kind of world he had lived in. “Did you see the poster? I doubt anyone will ever want me back.”

“I don’t know. You believe in your people and care about them. They’ll respond to you.” Aang said thoughtfully.

Zuko told himself not to think about the throne - he let go of that dream to do the right thing. Still it felt somehow heart-warming that Aang thought he would make a good firelord. Maybe he was just a naive 12-year old kid, but he was also the Avatar. “Perhaps, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves Aang. We still have a lot to do.”

 

-0-

 

After they got back to the house and put away the things they bought, Zuko and Aang resumed training in the courtyard. Katara was there as promised, watching them curiously from the steps.

“I’ve been thinking about it, and I think it’s time to take a step back from the fire blasts - you need to learn to _be_ a firebender. Not something that you _do_ , but something that you _are_.” Zuko explained.

“What do you mean?” asked Aang suspiciously.

“You need to be aware of your inner fire at all times and access it. It will let you do things other forms of bending won’t.”

“Like what?”

Instead of explaining, Zuko turned to the waterbender. “Katara, freeze him, so only his head is out.”  Katara looked at him skeptically, so Zuko added softly, “You promised you’d help, just trust me.”

Katara gave Aang an apologetic smile before he was encased from neck to toe in an ice block. The young Avatar stared at them bewildered. “Have you both lost your minds?”

Zuko stepped closer to Aang and tried to explain. “No other form of bending will get you out of there, since you are immobilized, but fire can. Try it.”

Aang wrinkled his forehead  and stuck his tongue out with the effort, but nothing happened. “I can’t do it, Zuko.”

“You can. The fire is inside you. Use your breath to reach it and direct it wherever you want to. Like this.” Zuko waved at Katara who didn’t need any convincing this time. She encased Zuko in an enormous ice block with a smirk. _Like good old times_ , thought Zuko. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and felt the fire inside him burn hotter, stronger. Once he gathered enough fire, he let out deliberate strong breath. The ice started to glow orange red and cracked around Zuko.

Aang looked at him with shivering, purple lips. “I don’t know Zuko. What if I combust? What if I burn my mouth?”

“You’ll be fine. Just try it.” Zuko encouraged his pupil. Aang took another deep breath and closed his eyes in concentration. “Feel the path of the fire.”

“I don’t feel anything, literally. All my limbs are completely frozen.” Aang’s usual upbeat attitude was gone. Being frozen made apparently even the Avatar a bit resentful. “And anyways, how is this supposed to help me face the Firelord? It’s not like he’s going to waterbend at me.”

“This is not about the Firelord. I think it was a mistake to focus on one fight only. There is more to being a firebender and being in touch with your inner fire all the time, is one of them.” Zuko insisted.

“I’m sorry Zuko….”

“Ok, I think we can help along... Open your mouth.” Aang opened his mouth and Zuko placed a small red pepper on his tongue. “Eat it  - it will help you find the fire.”

Aang started chewing on it then he yelped almost immediately, his forehead broke out in sweat and his face turned bright purple. “Zuko, you’re trying to kill me?” he squeaked between hiccups.

“Do the breath again. The pepper should help you feel the pathway.” Aang tried again and this time on his breath out, a small flame appeared.

“It didn’t hurt at all…” Aang stopped hiccuping in his surprise.

“You see? Try it again. This time try to direct the heat to crack the ice.” Zuko instructed. Aang tried again and the ice block glowed and cracked.

“You did it, Aang.” Katara gave him an encouraging hug. Zuko nodded towards him. “That’s your breath of fire - your last line of defense. We’ll work on it more.”

“Fine, but no more peppers,” Aang grumped.

 

-0-

 

“This was good.” Suki scraped the bottom of her bowl looking appreciatively at Zuko who had volunteered to make a Fire Nation-style dinner.  Luckily, he learnt a thing or two from uncle in terms of cooking even if at the time it seemed completely pointless.

“Excellent,” Sokka agreed. “Though maybe you could hold the pepper next time?” he asked taking big gulps of the tea. “My mouth is still burning.”

“This is nothing compared to the one I got,” interjected Aang. He was visibly proud of himself that he survived the encounter with the hottest pepper of the Fire Nation.

“I’ve always told you Aang, that vegetables can kill you,” Sokka shot back.

Zuko smiled at them; he immensely enjoyed playing the host. It felt like there was a point in having a house like this again.

“And I know just the thing to finish the day,“ Aang said and sprinted towards the house. He returned carrying a huge box. “Look what I found in one of the rooms.” It was full of instruments; tambourines, shakers, flutes, harps.

“Not music night,” groaned Zuko, recalling his weekly arguments with his uncle.

Aang was unfazed by his grimacing. “Aah, music night - great idea. So tell me, Zuko what instrument were you playing?”

“What makes you think…?” Aang just gave him a look. The _don’t-spoil-the-fun_ look. Zuko relented. He can just have Aang frozen again tomorrow in revenge. “Fine... The tsungi horn.”

“Well, let’s hear it!” Toph leaned back on the steps.

“Yeah, I can do the tambourine,” Sokka laid out several percussion instruments and started to play a rousing beat. ”Southern water tribe beat, here we go.” For once, Katara smiled at him proudly.

Aang pulled out a flute. “This is a song Kuzon taught me. Do you know it?” he played a couple of notes of a popular sailor’s shanty. Zuko nodded.

“So here we go, then. 1-2-3,” Sokka beat the rhythm. Zuko licked his lips and put it around the mouthpiece. He had not played the instrument in many years, no matter how much Uncle Iroh needled him. For so long, he believed that music belonged in the past, together with his memories of his mother and happy holidays. But maybe it also belonged in the present. He felt delighted that he still knew the notes of the song. They played; the low notes of his horn merging with the playful trill of Aang’s flute and the steady rhythm of Sokka. Katara and Suki jumped up twirling and dancing, while Toph reached for a lute, her strings completing the harmony of music.

It wasn’t the same type of song his family used to play together - it was a different, a more dynamic, more playful tune, but it filled the silent courtyard the same way with vibration. The feeling of life pumping; the feeling of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a lighter chapter featuring Dadko, trying to herd the unruly group on Ember Island. I headcanon them getting an enormous kick out of staying in the Firelord's house, digging through things and enjoying bits of luxury. Zuko being Zuko is grumpy half the time, but he secretly enjoys their delight.


	11. xi. Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Ember Island Players leaves Aang confused and discouraged.

**xi. Air**

 

 

The whole night was a total and unmitigated disaster. Aang wished Sokka never suggested going to see that awful, horrible play - so he wouldn’t have had to suffer the indignity of seeing himself run around like a deranged, chirpy bat- squirrel, batting his _~~(her?)~~ _ eyelashes in the face of danger.  Or watch all his phenomenal failures as an Avatar - his rampage at the North Pole, his fall in Ba Sing Se, the botched invasion. Aang felt unnerved by how the crowd cheered at his inevitable defeat and demise at the hands of the Fire Lord. He was the Avatar after all - he was on the side of good by definition. People were supposed to be rooting for _him_.

Then there was his disastrous conversation with Katara. He stole a sideways glance at her; she was trodding glumly alongside Toph as they headed back to the beach house. They hadn’t exchanged a word since. Aang cursed himself for being such an idiot, but the play rattled him more than he cared to admit.  _ Why was Katara confused? How could she not feel the almost mystical bond they shared? Did she really have a crush on Zuko, of all people? Were they having a “thing” behind his back?  _ He wished to know the answers to all his questions, at the same time he dreaded them. Katara was his forever girl and if she did not feel the same way, where would that leave Aang? He could not imagine life without her. 

They all entered the house in gloomy silence.

“Oh, come on - it’s just a stupid play. You guys take it way too seriously.” Sokka said with a wide grin, no doubt to cheer up the group. Even Aang couldn’t bring himself to smile.

“I told you that it was a terrible idea.” Zuko sneered at him. 

“You just need to lighten up, Zuko.” Sokka patted Zuko on the back. “In moments like this, you sound exactly like your counterpart in the play,” he added mockingly.

Zuko’s face darkened. “It’s not a joke, Sokka. Not to me,” he yelled and stormed out of the room. 

Katara watched him with concern then glanced at Sokka with irritation. “You are such an insensitive idiot sometimes.” 

Aang felt his stomach turn into knots because he hated that Sokka and Zuko were having an argument, but he hated even more that Katara defended the prince and that she looked at him with such concern in her eyes. Aang suddenly longed for the days when she used to only snap at Zuko with no softness in her gaze. Then he felt immediately ashamed for wishing that on the firebender who he considered a friend.

“What’s with the long face, Twinkle Toes?” Toph elbowed Aang in the ribs. The little blind girl could clearly sense his inner turmoil. Aang felt exposed as all eyes were looking at him, even Katara. He hesitated.

“Do you think it’s true? That we will lose? That _ I _ will lose?” He asked finally in a small voice. “I’m still working on basic firebending, and the comet is a little over a week away…” As he said the words, Aang realized that it would all be over. This life of them living in this dream place as a family would be over. Win or lose, he would be alone. They would all go back to their families, but he had no idea what would happen to him. If he survived, he would be doing Avatar-things, whatever those were supposed to be. His stomach twisted in a strange way.

A somber silence settled on the room like a heavy cloud. Nobody said anything, but that in itself spoke volumes. Even his friends did not believe that he stood a chance against the Fire Lord. Avatar or not, he was just a kid, who had not even mastered all the elements. 

Finally, Katara rose with a sigh and put her hand on his shoulder. “Aang, you can do this.” Maybe it was their fight earlier, but her voice and touch did not fill Aang with confidence this time. It felt like something she just said, because it was a Katara-thing to say. Maybe she didn’t mean it at all.

Sokka scratched his chin pensively. “But maybe you don’t have to…”

“What do you mean?” Aang looked at him with confusion.

“Why did you have to fight the Fire Lord before the comet?” Sokka raised his eyebrows - it was one of those Sokka-moments where he either had a brilliant or a terrible idea.

“That’s what Roku said.” Aang shrugged. Sokka gave him a look. The kind of look that made Aang feel like a stupid kid, so he quickly corrected himself. “To save the Earth Kingdom.”

“Precisely. But Ba Sing Se fell already.” Sokka raised his hands waiting for the others to catch on. “So…?”

“You may be onto something,” Toph nodded. “So If Aang wants, he can wait. Which also means we get to lounge around this sweet place a bit longer. I’m starting to get used to a real bed again.” Toph stretched cheerfully. 

“Yeah, I’ll be sad to leave this house,” Suki added looking at Sokka from under her eyelashes with a dreamy expression.

Aang looked up, feeling a bit more hopeful. A little more time would help. And in a war that had been going on for a 100 years - well, a couple of days wouldn’t matter that much - would it? He glanced at Katara questioningly. 

She hesitated for a moment before shrugging slightly. “Yeah, I guess, it’s better to be as prepared as you can be. If that’s what you want.” Aang nodded with relief. He definitely wanted that. More time - more time to master firebending, more time to be with his friends not having to think of his Avatar duties. More time to try to fix things with Katara. 

“Well, I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m ready for bed.” Sokka made an exaggerated yawn. “This play sorely needed an editor.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Jumped up Suki, not at all subtly. They both headed for the door. It seemed so easy for them to be together that way, Aang thought with envy. After a beat of silence, Katara and Toph muttered their excuses, leaving him alone. He felt a bit better now that the decision was made to postpone the fight, but he still couldn’t sleep. 

He headed out towards the beach to clear his head. The night was quiet and dark, the stars were hidden behind the clouds, except for the flashes of orange that lit up the beach like fireworks. Zuko was apparently working off his anger. Aang walked towards the older boy - he wanted to ask him so many things, mostly about Katara. 

As he approached, Zuko turned around suddenly, his burning irises zeroing in on Aang. Sokka always joked about Zuko's ninja senses. The firebender lowered his flaming fists.

“What is it?” he asked sullenly. He did not seem at all pleased with the interruption. Aang kicked the ground with his toes.

“Zuko. I wanted to ask something about - was it true? I mean the play?” Aang asked anxiously. 

“I don’t want to talk about the stupid play.” Zuko retorted immediately and punched the air violently a few times. The flames were dark orange with hues of red - the same colour as his "angry jerk"-days.

Aang hesitated. He wanted to bring up Katara, but looking at Zuko’s grim expression, he lost his nerve. Instead, he changed the subject. “I...I don’t understand. How can all those people want us to fail?” 

“We are the enemy. The Fire Nation propaganda machine fed them lies all their lives.” Zuko shrugged.

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Aang could not get the sound of clapping and joy out of his head. Would these people really celebrate his death? He was just a kid who wanted to help. Zuko was their prince.

Zuko shrugged. “All my life I’ve been surrounded by people who wanted me to fail.” He said matter-of-factly, though he did not manage to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“Doesn’t that make you sad?” Aang asked quietly. 

“I try not to think about it. And when I do, it just makes me feel stubborn. Like I want to show them,” Zuko stopped punching the air and sat on his heels on the ground. He lit a small flame in his palm and played with it absent-mindedly shaping it into a different things; a flower, a snake, a dragon, a star. Aang had no idea Zuko could do that. He should try that sometime. The prince kept his eyes fixated on the flame. “And the only person who was always in my corner, well, I really doubt he will ever want to talk to me again,” he added barely audibly, as his shoulders slouched and the light in his palm died.

Aang settled down next to him. Zuko’s uncle reminded him of his own mentor in so many ways. He couldn’t imagine Iroh holding a grudge, Monk Gyatso wouldn’t… Then a thought punched him in the stomach...

“I never got to say sorry.” Aang muttered. When Zuko looked at him with confusion, he clarified. “I mean to Gyatso. I ran away. That’s how I ended up frozen in ice for a hundred years. I ran away and didn’t make a stand for my people. They all died. And I never got to say sorry.”

They sat in silence for a while, thoughts darker than the night sky.

“Well, this is your chance to make things right.” Zuko touched his shoulder lightly, and Aang turned towards him.

“You think we can win? Against your father? I mean I couldn’t beat your sister… is he stronger?”

Zuko shook his head slightly. “I don’t know. He never challenged  _ her _ to an Agni Kai.” He scoffed. There was definitely a story there.

“What do you mean?” The Fire Prince looked at him for a long moment, opened his mouth, then closed it again. He let out a frustrated breath.

“Nothing. Forget it. Azula’s good, but yes, I think the Fire Lord is stronger. He has more experience and he’s even more ruthless.” Aang shuddered at the thought of someone more evil than the Fire Princess. Azula was surely the scariest person he had ever met. Her evil was casual and efficient - like it did not mean anything to her to hurt people.

“Then the odds are against us,” he buried his head in his hands.

“You can’t think that way. If I cared about the odds, do you think I would have gone and freed you from Zhao’s fortress?” Zuko asked sharply. 

Aang sighed. “About that… I’m not like you, Zuko.”

“Obviously.” Zuko retorted. “You are much stronger. I have seen what you can do when you fight, when you  _ really _ fight for someone - and back then you were just an airbender. Look, my father is a powerful bender, yes. But you are the Avatar, master of all four elements. If you don’t hold back, you can beat him.”

Aang most certainly did not feel like he was a master of all four elements. Only two days ago, he accidentally set his tunic sleeve on fire. And he was not sure he knew how not to hold back. To be enraged, to lose control, to wreak havoc accidentally - yes. But to fight with that kind of deliberate conviction that seemed to come so naturally to the firebenders - well, he really doubted that he had it in him. “But…” 

Zuko cut him off and pointed a finger in the middle of his core, the place of the inner fire where all firebenders got their willpower from. “You just have to remember who you are and what you are fighting for.”

Aang closed his eyes. He tried to picture it; he was the Avatar, he was supposed to fight to restore balance of the world. But all he could see was Katara’s blue eyes - it was the center of his world. It was his strength, but also his weakness. 

“I...Is there something I should know about you and Katara.” He blurted out before he could stop himself.

“What does this have to do with anything?” Zuko snapped. 

“I mean in the play…” stammered Aang.

“Oh, just forget about that stupid play…” Zuko pinched his nose in irritation. 

“But…”

Zuko cut him off and straightened up. “You should stop obsessing about the play and about Katara - go to bed. We’ll start early tomorrow.”  He added strictly, using his teaching voice. Aang stood up with a sigh. That was not really an answer. He started walking slowly back to the house. 

“Zuko…” He stopped and turned back. “You’d tell me, right? I mean if there was something..?

Zuko groaned loudly. “Spirits, this can’t be happening. Just, stop worrying about it and focus on the fight. You can’t afford your thoughts being all over the place. None of us has that luxury. Katara does what she does and there is nothing you or I can do about that. But for the record the play was wrong - it wasn’t like... nothing like that happened.” Zuko’s voice softened for a moment. 

The memory flashed into Aang’s mind unbidden together with the bitter taste of jealousy in his throat - Zuko and Katara standing so close together in the emerald glow of the caves of Ba Sing Se. So something else did happen... He wanted to know more, but looking into Zuko’s flashing eyes, he decided to leave it be. He needed to pull himself together - the Fire Prince was right about that. So he just nodded slowly and continued his way back up to the beach house. 

As he collapsed on his bed, it occured to Aang that he did not tell Zuko about the decision to postpone the fight. Something told him that the firebender would be unhappy about that - and Aang hated conflict and argument. He had enough of it for one day. This particular argument could wait. Eventually, even Zuko would understand that he was not ready, that he just needed more time.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on why Zuko was the only one who did not know that Aang wanted to postpone his fight until after the comet.


	12. xii. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara heals. Painful memories surface. Sokka strategizes. Everyone gaangs up on Zuko and it ends in an all-out splash war of the four nations. Katara POV.
> 
> Takes place during Sozin's Comet 1: The Phoenix King - right after Zuko attacks Aang, but before the "Melon lord" fight.

**xii. Healing**

 

 

“You really think it’s a wise strategy to the burn off the Avatar’s feet three days before the big fight?” Katara looked exasperated at the angry-red blisters on Aang’s feet. 

Zuko grimaced, “Well, if he stood his ground like he was supposed to instead of running like a scared rabbit-lizard, his feet would be fine now.”

“To be fair, Zuko, you can be pretty terrifying…” interjected Aang mildly. 

“It’s not a joke, Aang. You haven’t seen terrifying until you met my father and you’ll end up with much worse than a few blisters if you don’t end the fight as soon as you get a chance…” There was something in Zuko’s voice that filled Katara with an unspeakable dread. She took a deep breath trying to center herself. Healing required a calm presence of mind. She had to block out all negative feelings like the approaching comet and the Fire Lord. She dipped her hands in the water, calling on the healing properties of her element.

“I’ll think of something.” Aang said on a small voice.

“You what? That’s your strategy?” Zuko raised his eye-brow on the unburnt side of his face.

“Sokka will figure out the strategy…” Aang muttered pointing towards the water-tribe boy who was drawing pictures with chalk consulting with Suki and Toph in hushed voices. Aang’s face relaxed as the cool water touched his feet and he fell silent.  Katara looked up and saw Zuko staring intently at her glowing hands as they worked on the burnt skin. The deep-red blisters started to fade slowly. He kept staring at it like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. It was a bit unnerving.

“What?” she asked.

“Uncle said there used to be water-healers in the Fire Nation, before…before the war.” Zuko said quietly, there was a strange emotion in his voice that Katara could not identify, but she suspected it had to do with the scar on his face.

Aang chirped cheerfully. “It’s true. Once we tried riding crocopotamus with Kuzon and he got thrown off a cliff-side. His leg ended up broken in three places and his parents took him to the local healer. She was a grumpy old lady from the Northern Water Tribe, but she fixed him up real good.” Katara envied Aang slightly for his memories of a childhood before the war with friends from all the nations, travelling around the world without fear of being hunted, wasting time on nonsense. 

“Who in their right mind would try to ride a crocopotamus?”  Zuko asked incredulously.

“Grumpy old lady? You mean a master waterbender, no doubt?” snapped Katara.

“Okay, she was an amazing master waterbender of waterbending. But she was kind of grumpy too.” Aang explained patiently, trying to diffuse the situation. “Just like you Katara.” When Katara scoffed he hurriedly clarified.” I mean amazing. Not the you are old or grumpy or from the Northen Water Tribe….” 

Toph snorted loudly. “Just keep digging, Twinkletoes and you can heal you own foot.”

Aang looked sheepishly at Katara then at Zuko, desparate to change the subject. “So if there were no more water-healers in the palace, who healed you?” he asked the Fire Prince. 

There was a moment of frozen silence. Zuko’s scar was kind of an unspoken taboo. Nobody ever talked about it. Katara looked cautiously at the firebender to gauge his reaction. He shut his eyes and bit his lips. The silence stretched until he finally spoke quietly. “Nobody…” 

“It must have hurt a lot.” Katara replied and felt her eyes piercing with tears at the thought of Zuko being in so much pain. “How old were you?”

“Thirteen.” She swallowed, imagining him for the first time as a kid, the same as Aang or Toph, going through something so painful alone. Anger rose in the pit of her belly.

“I can’t believe he did this to you when you were just a kid. Why?” She asked remembering their earlier conversation when Zuko said his father burnt him.

“I spoke when I was supposed to be silent and I begged when I was supposed to fight.” Zuko’s voice was neutral, but Katara saw his clenched fists and the smoke rising from it. He stood up with a sudden movement and looked straight at Aang. “All you need to know is the Fire Lord is a ruthless man. For him, mercy and kindness are laughable weaknesses, and the only thing he understands is violence.”

“But…” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Zuko snapped angrily and walked away briskly. Katara watched him disappear towards the beach. They all looked at each other.

“What a monster....” Katara fumed. “I want to kill him…”

“Well, we are working on planning his demise.” Sokka confirmed and turned to Suki. “Just give us another hour and we’ll be ready with a plan.”

“And I thought  _ my _ parents were bad,” remarked Toph. “No wonder Sunshine is so morose most of the time.”

“I think my foot is fine now.” Aang got up, his face uncharacteristically grim and determined. “Thanks, Katara. Toph, maybe we could practice those rock pillars again?” 

Toph nodded. “I’ll remind Zuko to tell you more childhood stories if it makes you volunteer for practice. Let’s go. Want to make sure you can send the Fire Lord flying in the right direction…” They walked towards the clearing behind the house. 

Katara headed down to the beach and found Zuko on the broken pier, legs pulled up to his chin, looking at the waves. He looked like a lost child.

“Hey…” she said.

He let out an exasperated sigh. “Katara… You are unable to let anything go, aren’t you? I do not want…”

She interrupted gently. “I came to check on you. That was a pretty big fall…”

“I had worse.” He shrugged.

“Oh, spirits. Are you going to behave like a petulant child or are you going to let me check you for injuries?”

“Fine.” He grimaced and shrugged out of his tunic. Katara let the glowing water envelop her hands and laid them gently against his chest. He held still, but his body was completely stiff. It was like a wall of solid muscle around his body; a fortress shutting out her powers.

“Relax. I can’t feel anything if you are doing this.”

“Doing what? I’m not doing anything.” Zuko growled.

“You have to let my healing in. Take a deep breath.”

“I just don’t like being poked and prodded.” He muttered but let out a slow breath and Katara finally felt his muscles relax a bit. She moved her hands around slowly until she connnected with his chi. Her pupils widened; it was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Everyone’s chi was different, she knew that. Aang’s was light and bright like a cool summer breeze. Sokka’s was more like a mountain stream: dynamic and pulsing with boundless energy. Toph was rooted and solid like a tree trunk. Zuko’s chi was something different, it was radiant like the sun, burning and blinding. Katara felt her healing water heat and send sizzling streams into her fingertips, travelling through her veins tingling her body with electricity. She took a few deep breaths trying to get used to the feeling and ignore the drumming of his heartbeat against her palm or the hot flush of her cheeks and focused on him. She frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Zuko asked.

“You cracked three ribs. Bones are complicated. Haven’t you figured out yet that chasing a master airbender, who happens to be the Avatar across rooftops is not a fight you can win?” It was stupid and it was reckless and now she was going to have to spend the better part of an hour trying to fix him up.

Zuko just glared at her silently. “The point wasn’t winning.”

“What was the point then?”

“I realized that ever since I stopped chasing you, your whole group has become a little bit too complacent.”

“It’s your group now too.” 

Zuko nodded grimly. “Yes. And Aang needs to feel how serious this is. It’s going to be fight of his life. The fight of all our lives.”

“I know.” Katara whispered. Three days. Maybe that was all they have left. She shook her head slightly to chase the gloomy thought away. “Which is why we cannot afford reckless injuries.” Zuko had no reply, but winning the argument didn’t do much to lift her spirits. She worked on his injuries in silence only broken by their deep breaths, the crashing of the waves and the squaking of the sea-ravens.  His eyes were half-closed and his breathing even as he tried to relax into her touch. 

“You never burnt anyone before,” she broke the silence finally. “Well, except Toph, but you were half-asleep so I guess it doesn’t count.”

“You were just a bunch of kids - I never wanted to hurt anyone.” He shrugged and turned his face away. Even though his angry jerk days were now fair game as far as group jokes were concerned, he was still ashamed of it. The more they got to know him, the more difficult it was to reconcile how he used to behave with the kind, awkward dork that joined their group. It seemed like his father didn’t just want to twist his face with that violent scar, he wanted to twist his entire being, mold him into the shape of the cruel, belligerent Fire Lords whose life accomplishment was destroying the world and all that was good in it.

“I just can’t understand after everything he did to you, why? Why try to please him?”

There was a long pause. “I… He’s still my father, Katara. I loved him and I wanted him to love me… I know, I’m pathetic.” Zuko looked away ashamed.

Katara’s hand, still encased in the glowing water went to his unmarred cheek. He looked up surprised, his burning eyes locking in with hers. “Wanting to be loved does not make you pathetic. Everyone wants to be loved. It’s normal.”

He laughed bitterly. “Well, he never loved me anyways. Because I wasn’t the son he wanted, I was weak and ...I couldn’t be like…like...”

“...him.” Katara finished the sentence and Zuko nodded. “You know what? I’m glad you’re nothing like him. I don’t think it’s weakness. You are stronger than him - even with all this, he couldn’t break you. Burning kids is not strength. Standing up for what you believe in is.” She finished passionately. 

His eyes softened and he covered her hand that rested on his face with his palm. “Thank you.” he said softly. “For the healing. It feels much better,” he added with a lopsided smile. 

“You’re welcome.” Katara sighed and lowered her hand. “Next time just try to…” She lost her train of thought when Zuko yelped loudly jumping under her touch and pushed her away. Katara looked at him with a wicked smile. “Did you just squeek?”

Zuko stared back at her indignantly. “I did not. But you should watch where you put your cold fingers.” He crossed his arms on his torso defensively. 

“You mean the fingers that just healed you? I’ll tell you what I think.” Katara said slowly. “I think, the fierce, strong prince of the Fire Nation is ticklish.” She formed her water into a long thin thread, like a grotesquely stretched out finger and tickled the spot that she just discovered by accident. Zuko let out another high-pitched sound, somewhere between a giggle and scream, confirming Katara’s theory. “Cut it out.” he snarled at her.

“Or what?” Grinned Katara as she reformed her water-finger.

Zuko jumped back and sent a fireball right on top of the water-finger, which evaporated in a sizzle of steam. 

“Oh, you think that will save you? Let me remind you that I am a master of my element and I have the entire ocean at my disposal.” She summoned some water with a quick wave of her hand and amused herself forming it into a long snake with a three-prongged ending, all of them attacking Zuko’s ticklish spot at once. He squealed again and flailed around wildly trying to cut the water-finger in the middle. Once he managed to cut through it, he spun around darting down the beach. Only once he felt he was at a safe distance, did he turn back to face her. 

“Stay away, if you don’t want war.” He warned her loudly sending fireballs at her feet to keep her at bay. Katara summoned two enormous waterarms trying to reach him again, but he put up a big firewall stopping her attack. The others came running to the beach breathlessly. 

“Are you going to fight everyone today, Zuko?” Sokka yelled.

“She started it.” Zuko pointed at Katara.

When Sokka turned to Katara with a questioning look, she announced grinning. “Zuko is ticklish.”

Sokka prided himself to be the plan guy and a strategic mastermind. He took one quick look at the battlefield and started to bark orders. “Aang, cut off his retreat. Suki - you jump on my mark.”

“And me?” asked Toph loudly never wanting to be left out of a fight. Sokka whispered something into her ear and she nodded with a delighted smile. 

Zuko looked at them bewildered, and started running towards the cliffs. He was fast, but obviously, he was no match for a master airbender, as Aang easily overtook him and blew some sand in his face, blinding him temporarily. “Sorry, you know it wouldn’t have happened if only you stood your ground,” the airbender added cheekily. 

Zuko rubbed his eyes and spat out some sand. He covered himself with a glowing fireball and tried to make a break towards the path that led back to the beach house.

“Now, Toph.” yelled Sokka. Toph stamped her feet and trapped Zuko in a hole in the sand that swallowed him up to his thighs. “Suki, you’re up,” Sokka ordered and started to run towards the firebender. Zuko was about to wrangle himself free from sand, when Suki arrived with a quick tackle and sent him on his back in the sand. In the next moment, everyone pounced on top of Zuko, who was trashing wildly trying to shake off the pile of bodies, while giggling uncontrollably. Katara strategically stayed out of the fray, only sending her well-aimed waterfingers into the tangle of limbs.

Zuko’s face was red and he looked completely breathless from the pointless wriggling and the laughing. Katara finally took pity on him. She let up her assault and started instead tickling Sokka at the spot just under his shoulderblades. He squealed and jumped up immediately. “Watch it, Katara!” he yelled shaking his fists towards her. 

Katara just shrugged and targeted Aang next, who seemed to have a sensitive spot right at the back of his knee. He jerked back violently and looked around confused. Zuko grasped the opportunity of his distracted opponents, slid out from under the chicken-pig pile and darted towards the water. 

Katara in the meantime attacked Suki as well who turned out to be ticklish on her neck. Then she targeted Toph, but to her frustration did not find any spots. “Knock it off, Sugarqueen, I am the greatest earthbender. You cannot tickle me.”

“But I can splash you,” yelled Katara and drenched Toph with a wave. 

“That’s it - it’s war,” yelled Toph and knocked the ground under Katara’s feet. She disappeared under the water, disoriented for a moment. Just as she was about to regain her footing, something grabbed her ankle and tripped her over. She yelped and felt her mouth fill with salty water. She came to the surface to find Zuko smirking at her; she splashed some water at the smirk. In the meantime Suki, Sokka and Aang caught up to her. Aang waterbended his own splashy wave at her. 

“I know Katara’s ticklish spot.” yelled Sokka triumphantly. “All bets are off….” Katara didn’t let him finish the sentence as she filled his mouth with water. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write a piece where Katara heals Zuko for the first time. I think Zuko not being particularly used to physical contact, would be incredibly ticklish. And I just wanted him to end up somehow in the beach party after all.


	13. xiii. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang missing the Avatar arrives at the wall of Ba Sing Se in search of Iroh. It's a place that brings back lots of bad memories and some find it hard to sleep. A midnight conversation between Suki and Zuko about leadership, the value of failure and lessons learnt.
> 
> Set during the Old Masters

**xiii. Memories**

The walls of Ba Sing Se loomed dark and oppressive. Seeing this place again brought back bitter memories of defeat. She was outplayed and captured here and led to the fall of the city. Suki thought of her warriors, her friends, still in prison. They trusted her and she failed them. And it felt suddenly like a punch in the gut that she got to be here, curled up next to her boyfriend while they would be lying on hard, cold prison beds; hungry, threatened, beaten up. The squeezing in her stomach was almost unbearable as the ugly pictures of prison life emerged in her mind.

Of course, there was nothing she could do for them right now other than help the Avatar to end the war. But it felt like after everything, they were just going in circles, back to this doomed place. Suki got up with a sigh and sat down by the dying embers of the small fire, remembering the last time they were together, just outside the wall - laughing, joking, sharing a meal.

She was startled by a shadow behind her, but only for a moment. There was only one other person in the group who could sneak around as silently as a Kyoshi warrior.

Zuko plopped down next to her; his face grim, his lips pulled in a tight line. Suki supposed she was not the only one with bitter memories from Ba Sing Se. She heard the rumours in prison how the prince sided with his sister on that fateful day.  

“I’ve never thought I’d come back here again,” she remarked softly without looking at him.

“Yeah, I hated this place.” Zuko murmured on a raspy voice, staring into the fire. “So many bad memories, regrets.”

“I wonder why your uncle would come back here.” Suki turned to him.

Zuko sighed. Suki thought for a moment that he wasn't going to reply, but finally he said on a low voice. “I don’t know why he would risk it. He thought it was a good place to hide in plain sight from the Fire Nation. But since the city has fallen, I’m not quite sure. He must have a good reason, he always does."

“So how are you sure that he can help us?” Suki wondered if they had been wasting this crucial time on a wild goose chase.

“You know, when people look at him, they don’t see it, but he’s a legendary firebender and if anyone can stand up to the Firelord, it’s him.” Suki noticed that Zuko had been referring to his father by his official title. It was probably a way for him to cope with what they were about to do. Training the Avatar was one thing, but attacking his own family had to be hard. Zuko never seemed to shirk away from even the hardest things, and Suki respected that. "If he's ever going to speak to me again after what I've done." Zuko added quietly after a moment of silence. 

Suki was shook by the doubt in his voice. Zuko's single-minded determination was holding them together since Aang's disappearance; it gave them the feeling that they had a semblance of a plan going into the final battle. Getting a glimpse of his fears, Suki realized that Zuko took a leap of faith bringing them here. She didn't know much about Iroh, although the general consensus of the group was that he was a good guy. Toph especially seemed to be fond of the guy, painting a picture of a kind old man. Suki didn't know him, but everyone has heard of him.

“The Dragon of the West,” she noted. It was a name she was raised to fear and hate. “He was feared in the Earth Kingdom. Tell me about him...”

“He’s a brilliant strategist, but I don’t think he ever really had the stomach for war… Not like my father and Azula…”

“Why did he give up the siege? There were many rumours…” Suki remembered the day when the news came in that after 600 days, the Fire Nation suddenly abandoned the siege of Ba Sing Se. Some thought that General Iroh turned mad, others said that he got a warning from the spirits. In any case, it was a glorious victory for the Earth Kingdom.

Zuko looked at his hands, his voice sounded thick with emotion. “His son… my cousin died. I don’t think uncle ever got over it... Or the other deaths. He felt responsible - he felt that he led them there.”

Suki’s thoughts wandered back to her friends. “Yeah, I think I know how that feels. My warriors captured by your sister are still in prison and I didn’t protect them.”

Zuko nodded. It was strangely comforting that he didn’t start offering platitudes. He understood what it felt like to lead people.

“What do you think will happen to them?” she asked.

Zuko shrugged. “I don't know what will happen to any of us. But if this thing is over and I’m alive and if I have any say in it, you have my word that I’ll do everything I can to let them go free.”

“What do you mean if you have any say? Aren’t you the heir?” Suki always assumed that once they got rid of the Firelord, Zuko would take his place.

“It’s become really complicated. But technically my uncle is the rightful heir. My father usurped his throne.”

“Sounds like a mess.” The more she heard about the Fire Nation family, the more it sounded like a dragon-cobra nest.

“Yep, that sums it up.” Zuko agreed drily. “But I’ve been thinking and I think it would be the right thing; my uncle taking the throne. He’s wise and he’d know what to do.”

“Even if he didn’t fight for it?” Suki wondered aloud.

“Well, he’s always been telling me about waiting for the right moment to strike. Maybe he was waiting for the right time.”

Suki looked up surprised; she never expected those words come from a firebender. “Avatar Kyoshi said something similar. It’s a big part of earth bender philosophy.”

“Uncle tried to teach me about incorporating the wisdom of all nations into our own, even when it comes to fighting. Never understood that until I joined this group.”

“I noticed that you’ve been trying new things. I think it works for non-benders too. I mean the pink girl…”

“Ty Lee” Zuko supplied helpfully.

“...she was vicious…” Suki rolled her eyes when she saw a smirk in Zuko’s face. “Why are you grinning?”

“I’m trying to process that you just called Ty Lee vicious. She’s sweeter than those syrupy cakes the street vendors sell in Ba Sing Se.” Zuko chuckled.

“Maybe so. But she’s a dangerous fighter. Has she ever chi blocked you?” She shuddered at the memory.

“No, never.” Zuko shook his head.

“Well, the paralysis is terrifying - it’s just a moment and complete loss of your limbs. Anyways, I tried to copy some of her moves, trying to figure out how I can used the jabs and blocks.”

“She’s very skilled. Chi blocking is a rare specialty, they only teach it to a select few who display extreme agility.”

“You’re quite skilled too with the swords too, Zuko. Do they teach weapons to firebenders too?” Suki saw many sparring matches between Zuko and Sokka and she also trained with them on a few occasions. Zuko had a deadly precision with the dao blades. “I’ve never seen a bender fight like that with a weapon.”

Zuko smiled. “I’ve always liked swords. Growing up, firebending was Azula’s territory and I was always two steps behind. But the swords were something that was just mine.”

“You know, I trained many warriors in my village. There was one thing I noticed; there were always the naturals, who just picked everything with ease. They grew overconfident and it made them weaker. Inevitably, there came a moment when they were surpassed by the ones who had to work harder, the ones who figured out ways to compensate for what they lacked in raw talent.” Suki felt that both her and Zuko belonged in that second group. The ones who became better with every failure.

“You almost sounded like my uncle right there.” Zuko ran his hands through his hair nervously. “I wish I paid more attention to what he was trying to teach me, but I was an impatient fool….”

“More like an angry jerk with a ponytail…” Sokka still called Zuko like that sometimes, but it had become a term of endearment. Still, it was unbelievable that he was the same fearsome enemy who burnt down her village all those months back, setting things in motions that led them both here.

“You’re dating a guy with a ponytail.” Zuko pointed out with a lopsided grin.

“Shhh - Sokka’s convinced it’s a wolf-tail…” Suki laughed lightly.

“If you say so.” Zuko's face was troubled again as he snuffed out the fire with a circular motion. Darkness fell around them. “We should both go back to sleep, Suki. We’ll need our strength tomorrow, it may be a difficult day. And then...who knows...” His voice trailed off, laced with uncertainty. 

“Yeah. You know, it will be OK, Zuko. I don't know your uncle, but from what you are telling me, it sounds like he's someone who knows the importance of learning from mistakes. He'll see that you are trying to set things right and you'll find a way to work out whatever happened between you."

"I hope you're right." He said slowly, but as Suki looked at his eyes, still glimmering in the darkness like fireflies, she saw not only doubt and fear, but also resolve and maybe, just maybe a glimmer of hope. 

"Good-night, Zuko.” 

Suki settled back next to Sokka on Appa’s warm fur. She listened to his soft snoring. Somehow she felt better. Because even if they were back in Ba Sing Se, it was not a circle. _We have learnt from our failures, and this time, we’ll be better,_ she thought with a smile. She drifted off thinking of her friends. The day of their destinies was on them and hers was to fight for the honor and freedom of all the Kyoshi warriors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suki and Zuko never interacted much after the Boiling Rock in the series, but in the comics, Suki plays a large role in Zuko's life. I thought that they must have grown closer during their time with Gaang. 
> 
> I didn't plan this chapter, but then I was thinking about how it would feel for them to be back in Ba Sing Se, and how Suki would be the one who never really met Iroh.


	14. xiv. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh is reunited with the Zuko and the Gaang. Tea and noodles, spiced with words of wisdom.
> 
> Set during the Old Masters.

**xiv. Legacy**

 

Iroh held his nephew tight, like he was never going to let him go again. And a part of him didn’t want to; Zuko - the son the spirits promised him all those years ago - was here, he was safe. Their long journey, through treacherous waters, through wilderness and wasteland, after many false turns, has finally brought them together. There were no more secrets, they were aligned in purpose: to fight fire with fire.

A small part of Iroh wished he could keep him sheltered and away from harm. Once he had the illusion that he could, but now he realized he was wrong again. He lost one son forcing a destiny on him that wasn’t his, but he realized that he almost lost the other by keeping him from his.

Once he had busted himself out of the prison, he used the network of the White Lotus to disappear out of sight and put a plan into motion. The day of the comet was an unprecedented opportunity to strike and Iroh felt in his heart that it was also time for him to stop running from his own destiny. Even if he played the role of the jovial, harmless tea shop owner, at his core, he remained the Dragon of the West. He had no right to turn his back on the world, he had dues to pay and wrongs to right. It was time for Sozin’s heirs to step up and do their part in undoing his legacy. And he couldn’t expect Zuko to do it all alone even if he hoped the prince would choose to stand with him.

So he visited the White Lotus chapters, sending out messages to old friends. Everywhere he went, the rumours followed: _The prince betrayed his father. He walked away. He broke into a high security prison and freed dangerous enemy combatants. He was teaching the Avatar firebending._  Iroh felt both incredibly proud and incredibly worried when he heard those rumours. He kept wondering what happened to his nephew - was he hurt or captured? Was he a fugitive, wondering without food and shelter once again?

Zuko sniffed and wiped away his tears. “I looked for you, Uncle. It should have been you teaching the Avatar.”

Iroh smiled. “I’m sure he was fine in your capable hands, Zuko.” The prince was not an apparent prodigy like Azula, but what he lacked in raw talent, he more than made up in hard work and sheer bloody-mindedness. He never forgot a lesson.

“I did what I could. I hope it will be enough.” Zuko remained somber then after a short pause added with a slight question in his eyes.  “We went to see the dragons.”

Iroh closed his eyes. His own journey to the dragons seemed like a lifetime ago, but he could still see the multi-coloured flames vividly. The vision spoke of fire that was a source of creation, not destruction. “That must have been quite the experience.”

“I’ve never seen anything quite so amazing in my life. Everything just fell into place. Why didn’t you tell me?” Zuko asked quietly.

Iroh sighed. All those years, in exile as Zuko was desperately trying to rebuild his bending from the ashes after the agni kai, he was really tempted. But in his heart he knew that Zuko was not ready. The masters only taught those who were open to learn. And in any case, Iroh made a solemn promise to the Sun Warrior Chief that he would keep the existence of the dragons a secret.  “The teaching of the dragons is one everyone has to find alone when they are ready. I’m proud of you, Prince Zuko.”

The unscarred half of his face turned slightly pink at the compliment and he looked away uncomfortably shifting on his heels. “I’ve thought a lot about what you said to me, and it took me a while to understand that helping the Avatar was the only way to save the Fire Nation. It’s like you said about the moon in North Pole, we all depend on the balance.” For someone who was always pretending to be disinterested, Zuko obviously paid attention. “I tried to explain to my father…”

Iroh felt a cold shiver run down his spine at the mention of his brother. Not in his worst dreams did it occur to him that the foolish boy would openly defy the Fire Lord. “That couldn’t have gone too well.”

“He shot lightning at me.” The prince’s voice still had an edge of disbelief then he shrugged. “I finally had a chance to try out that lightning redirect you taught me.”

Iroh thanked Agni and all the spirits silently for that. “It was a big risk you took,” he tried to keep his voice neutral despite the anger he felt. It was inconceivable how Ozai could hurt his own blood.

“I had a chance to kill him, Uncle, but I didn’t.” Zuko said heavily, his eyes glimmering with a question he didn’t say, but Iroh understood anyways: _Did I choose right? Was I weak?_

“You did right, Nephew. It wasn’t for you to do that.”

“Is it right though to put that on Aang? I mean he’s just a kid...” _So are you,_ thought Iroh. But that was the nature of wars - kids suffered for the mistakes of old men.

“The Avatar has access to powers and knowledge of his previous lives and the help of the great spirits of this world. He may find a way you and I cannot think of,” he replied finally, hoping that it was really the case.

“Well, that brings me to why we are here. Aang ran away, Uncle and we need to figure out what to do if he doesn’t come back.”

The Avatar missing was a serious issue. It certainly explained Zuko showing up unexpectedly on the eve of the comet. It should have bothered Iroh more, but he felt in his heart that the boy would step up to play his parts. Wherever he was, the last tiles were placed on the board - there was nothing left but to play out the game to the best of their abilities.

“Now would you like some tea and we’ll discuss?” Iroh suggested. Tea was good to calm down the emotions. The endgame required clear heads and sharp focus.

Zuko chuckled. “Yeah, my friends are outside - it concerns us all.” Iroh nodded. It was another small miracle that his ever so lonely and closed off nephew finally understood the lesson of friendship. Iroh was more than intrigued to properly meet the group that Zuko called friends. On their way out of the tent Zuko added with quiet amusement. “I actually did miss your tea, Uncle.”

Iroh looked at his nephew fondly. “I told you one day you’d come to your senses. Now I think dragonroot may be a good one for the occasion?” He mused as they stepped out of the tent to find the waterbender - Katara, Iroh remembered grumpy old Pakku gushing about her -  and the little earthbender sitting nearby.

“Old people’s camp is just as boring as young people’s camp.” Toph complained to Katara. “Still, it was good to stretch a little… King Bumi has some neat tricks.”

“Oh, so you found a greater earthbender than yourself?” Katara sounded a bit sarcastic.

“Nah, I’m still the greatest earthbender. But the guy isn’t half bad.” Toph replied with simple self-confidence.

“Where did Sokka and Suki disappear to anyways?” Katara asked nervously.

“Are you asking me? I haven’t seen them in ages…” Toph never missed an opportunity to fluster the others with her blind jokes. Katara was prime fluster-material.  

“But… oh, Toph. Can you stop doing that?”

The earthbender just smirked. “Not when it’s still funny every time…”

Katara jumped to her feet as she noticed Iroh and Zuko emerging together from the tent. The old general didn’t miss the silent question in the waterbender’s eyes, nor his nephew’s slight nod, nor the tiny relieved smile that spread over her lips. _Interesting_ , he thought to himself. Having spent three years with Zuko on sea and many months as fugitives together, he knew how hard it was for his nephew to open up to anyone. Not that Iroh could blame him; Zuko grew up surrounded by master manipulators who used every emotion, every weakness against him ruthlessly. His very survival depended on learning to hide his feelings. But it looked like the young watertribe girl found a way through his defences. It made sense. Water was a gentle element, able to get in through the tiniest cracks, smoothing the hard edges, but it was also patient and powerful enough to erode resistance and form mighty valleys, canyons, caves or chasms in the end. Zuko never stood a chance even if he wanted to do.  

Iroh greeted them both with a cheerful bow. “Glad to see you again.” Katara and Toph both returned the gesture. “I’ll go find some breakfast for us.” Sensing that Zuko wanted to exchange some words with his friends, he turned to his nephew. “Why don’t you start a fire, Zuko?”

“Sure.” He walked away and Katara followed him anxiously.

“I’ll help you.” The little earthbender volunteered to tag along.

“I appreciate the company.” Iroh said warmly.

“It’s nice to see you again. You look well...” she joked.

“You too….” Iroh stopped himself and let out a hearty laugh. “You almost got me there.”

“I did get you there, Gramps.” Toph replied cheekily.

“You did.” Iroh conceded good-naturedly. “I’m glad you decided to find your friends,” he noted casually, referring back to the conversation they once had in the woods.

“And it seems that you have remembered yours.” Toph replied without missing a beat.

 _Touché._ For someone so young and blind, Toph seemed to have a knack for seeing the truth all so clearly. Maybe because her vision was not easily clouded by illusions; she saw with her entire being. “Indeed. Sometimes we see so clearly the trouble in other people’s lives, but stay blind to the things that trouble us.” Toph was right though, it took a long time for Iroh to take his own advice and call on his old allies. “I’m glad Zuko ended up with such a kind group as yours - he’s never had friends before.”

“Yeah, well, he kind of botched it in the beginning and it took him a while to get used to the group hugs.” Toph grinned and recounted Zuko’s awkward attempt to join their group, showing up at the Western Air Temple out of the blue.

“I can only imagine.” Iroh chuckled. The idea of his grumpy nephew being an unwilling participant of group hugs seemed like a fitting retribution for all the music nights he refused to attend.

“But you know, Sunshine turned out to be good for us too. I mean he made fairly decent tea and took us to the Firelord’s summer house. It was a sweet place.”

“Hiding in plain sight? That’s pretty smart. Zuko always loved Ember Island. Can you carry these bowls?” Iroh handed her a stack of dishes and they started walking back towards his tent.

“Yeah, sure. So what is the old people camp about? I tried to ask King Crazy-eyes, but he mostly just cackled at me about the importance of the right moment.”

“I’ll tell you at the right moment. But now let’s make some noodles first.” Iroh suggested. “I’m sure you are all hungry after the journey.”

“Will there be meat too?” Toph perked up at the mention of noodles. “Zuko told us you are a decent cook. But then again, he thinks the world of you.”

“Really?” Iroh felt a lump in his throat. Of course, he knew that Zuko cared about him - but for the longest time there were also insults and harsh words spoken out of anger that Iroh tried to forget, but which stung nevertheless.

“Yep. All we heard was ‘ _uncle would do this, uncle used to say that, uncle prepares tea like this’…_ ” Toph imitated Zuko’s rasp. “I mean it was kind of annoying, but you know, also very sweet.”

Zuko and Katara were leaning together over the fireplace, preparing the cooking pots with their bending; it seemed like a well-practiced routine. Zuko was never big on chores, even when they worked in the teashop, he tended to pull himself out of the housework once they were home. It looked like that changed too.

“Is everything ok?” Zuko looked up as they arrived with the supplies.

“Very much so. Toph has been kind enough to help me.” Iroh replied. “Why don’t you find your other friends, so we can talk?”

“I’m sure Sokka is bragging about his space sword somewhere.” Toph said drily.

Zuko nodded and went together with Toph in search of Sokka and Suki. Iroh stayed along with Katara by the fire.

“I’ve never had the chance to thank you, General Iroh. For what you did, saving us…” Katara started rather formally.

Iroh shook his head. “Don’t mention it. I’m just glad that Aang recovered. Lightning strike is not a pleasant experience. It burns much deeper than any other type of burn wound and well, it takes a long time to heal. But Master Pakku said, you are an exceptional waterbender, and I’m glad you were there to heal him.” Katara turned slightly red; she seemed just as bad at taking a compliment as Zuko was.

She bit her lips. “I just don’t know what happens if we cannot find Aang…”

“He will be back - I can feel it in my bones - you must too?” Iroh gave her a searching look.

“How do you know?” she asked surprised.

“You used the spirit water to heal him. It connects you to the spirit world in a way and you can feel his presence there.” Iroh felt Katara’s link to the spirit world. It wasn’t very strong, more like a thin silvery string of a spider web.

“Are you connected to the spirit world too, General Iroh?” she asked curiously.

“Yes.” Iroh thought a lot about his journey when he went to bargain for his son’s life. The spirits told him that he’d get his son once he’s found his true destiny. Destiny was a funny thing though and things tended to turn upside down. Still, Iroh never felt as certain as in this moment that this was the destiny the spirits told him about.

“And what do the spirits tell you?” Katara prodded.

“That you have found balance amongst yourselves, Master Katara, and you will teach it to the rest of the world.” Iroh said full of conviction. “I’m glad that you found it in your heart to forgive my nephew.”

Katara looked down a bit uncomfortably. “Well, we had our ups and downs, but he’s really proven himself.”

“Zuko is loyal to a fault.” Iroh nodded knowingly.

Katara was about to ask another question, but the others arrived.

“Smells good.” Sokka exclaimed cheerfully as he sat down next to the steaming pot.

Iroh spooned generous portions of noodles into the bowls and poured some tea.

“It’s time to talk strategy, young friends.”

 

-0-

 

After the plans were made, everything happened so quickly. Iroh wished there was more time to discuss, but he heard worrying news from the Fire Nation capital. It was essential for Zuko to get back before Azula got crowned Fire Lord. Iroh shuddered at the thought of his niece grabbing power. She was extremely intelligent, but had no scruples or respect for the world which she viewed as her personal game-board; a deadly combination.  

It was a risky bet for Zuko to go up against his sister, but Iroh knew that if he was going to be Fire Lord, it was essential that he’d be seen as someone who claimed the throne fair and square, not somebody else’s puppet. Not the Avatar’s, not his uncle’s. And in order for his rule to be successful, Zuko needed to start out on the right foot. In a way it was the fight of his life.

Iroh was at first surprised that Zuko chose Katara to be at his side, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Pakku described her as a fierce and stubborn fighter, and the way Zuko looked at her, Iroh could see that his nephew had immense respect for the waterbender. And it was certainly a comforting thought that if it came to it, Katara could not only fight, but heal as well.

“Be careful, Zuko.” Iroh said for the hundredth time. “Azula will lead you in a trap if she can. Don’t trust her. You’ll need to fight smart.”

“Don’t worry, Uncle. We’ll be fine.” Zuko glanced at Katara, who nodded her agreement. They both looked tense, but determined.

“And remember, even if you prevail, you won’t be able to trust anyone in the palace. The White Lotus has some members there - they will make themselves known to you when the time is right. You can rely on them.” Iroh wished he had time to put together some sort of a plan for the peaceful takeover. For now, he just had to trust Zuko and the White Lotus members in the Caldera City chapter to make the right choices.

“I will.” Zuko promised, tying the last bags onto Appa’s back. The bison greeted Iroh with a cheerful lick, which created some amusement. Iroh patted the bison absent-mindedly.

“You really think I can do this?” Zuko asked, his voice was quiet, full of doubt.

“I believe you were born to do this, Prince Zuko. You will find a way - you always do.” Iroh reassured him and gave him a quick hug.

In the meantime Sokka was holding Katara, before turning to Zuko. “Take care of my sister, jerkbender.” His voice was affectionate and there was a cheeky smirk on his lips. The way Zuko grinned, it was obviously a long-running joke between them.

“She doesn’t need it” Zuko started “Yeah, I really don’t” Katara interjected with a glare directed at her brother, “...but I will,” Zuko finished and shook Sokka’s extended hand. The water tribe boy tackled him in a bear-hug. “Good luck, Sokka.”

“Don’t worry, Sunshine. I’ll watch his back.” chuckled Toph, hugging both Zuko and Katara.

“Take care of yourself, guys.” Suki added as she joined their group hug. Appa came over and gave them a big slobbering lick for good measure.

Sokka pulled out of the hug first. “Team Avatar - let’s get this done.” They all nodded and got on their animals; Zuko and Katara on the bison, Sokka, Suki and Toph on the eel-hound, Piandao gave them.

“So if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over, what are you going to do?” asked Zuko, almost as an afterthought.

“After I reconquer Ba Sing Se, I'm going to reconquer my tea shop and I'm going to play Pai Sho everyday.” Zuko gave him the kind of look that told Iroh exactly what he thought about his Pai Sho obsession which used to be a topic of frequent confrontation between them during their long journey on sea. He still couldn’t stop grinning at the thought.

“Good-bye, General Iroh,” Katara waved before they took off.

“Good-bye everyone.” Iroh replied, sending a silent prayer to the spirits hoping that this would be the last time he would ever have to send bright-faced children eager to do good to war. He looked after them long as they disappeared beyond the horizon.

Pakku turned to him, “You think it’s wise to leave the Fire Nation in the hands of a kid?”

People underestimated Zuko, but he proved everyone wrong, every single time. Seeing him with his friends, he was calmer, wiser and happier than ever. He finally found his center. “He’s ready.” Iroh replied with conviction. “They all are.”

“Do you think that a bunch of idealistic kids can change the world?” Jeong-Jeong asked doubtfully.

“I do. That’s the only thing that ever did. Look - against all odds, it took them only a few months to create the kind of balance and peaceful coexistence of nations that in our order we trained for years to achieve. They are remarkable kids. The new balance should be for them to create.” Iroh replied.

“So we can pack up and go home?”

“No, they’ll need our help, and we should be ready to do support them in whatever they need. But first, we have a job to do.”

Iroh took a deep breath, and his inner fire roared in response. It filled his limbs with energy all the way to his fingertips, itching to break free. He felt young again; ready to take over the world like that boy who dreamed of taking Ba Sing Se. The comet was coming - Iroh could feel it in his bones.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I figured everyone's favourite uncle, Iroh deserves a chapter too. Seeing Zuko with the Gaang was probably everything he ever wished for his hot-headed nephew. 
> 
> Their reconciliation in the tent is probably my favourite scene in the entire series and I've always wondered how it went afterwards. Most of the time it's written from Zuko's perspective, who is terrified that his uncle will never forgive him, but I thought it's interesting to see it from Iroh's - who's put so much work, so much love into healing and teaching Zuko and who never stopped believing in him, even after his betrayal. This is the ultimate validation for him - and I think he feels a lot of relief that the Fire Nation will be in good hands.
> 
> Toph and Iroh's interaction during the Chase is such a heartwarming moment - so I wanted an opportunity for them to revisit it. And Katara never had much chance to interact with Iroh during the show, so I thought it would be nice to add that. 
> 
> Finally, it was also an opportunity for reflection on the choices Iroh made and failed to make and the legacy that his generation is handing over to the young people.


	15. xv - Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The immediate aftermath of the Agni kai with Azula. Katara POV.

**xv. Victory**

 

 _Don’t you dare die on me,_ Katara screamed silently. His heartbeat was fading. The water glowed blue against the red of his blood. She watched in slow motion as the scarlet slowly seeped into the transparent water. She felt his life force slip away at an alarming rate..

 

 _Fight, you stubborn idiot_ , she begged. She was barely registering anything; not the screams of Azula, not the crackling of the fire on the rooftop, not the smell of smoke, not the way her tears fell into the healing water - her world shrunk to those fading heartbeats.

 

 _It can’t end like this - not like this, not after everything they’d been through._ He was paying for her foolishness. He had the upper hand, she shouldn’t have run into the arena. What was she thinking? She shouldn’t have just stood there frozen. She could have done something. Anything.

 

“You’re too stubborn to lose…” he had said with a lopsided smile on the way here when she’d asked why he’d chosen her. And she was going to prove him right. She was not going to let him die. She was not a helpless girl anymore. She will not allow another life to be lost in her defense. Even though she had no spirit water, she was still a waterbending master and she refused to let him die.

 

Yugoda’s words came into her mind - “find the river of chi and work with it.” The golden warmth of his chi was humming with the power of the comet deep in the pit of his stomach. She connected her own energy center with his, feeling the two flows intertwine. Helping, supporting his flow. It was a dizzying feeling. Zuko’s heart picked up a stronger rhythm; it reminded her of the sound of the drums that her tribe used to celebrate a successful whale hunt - it meant they would have food and fuel through a long winter, it meant life.

 

Zuko opened his eyes, smiling weakly. “Thank you, Katara,” he said quietly.

 

“I think I'm the one who should be thanking you,” she smiled through her tears with relief holding his hand. He somehow managed to get on his feet and leaning against her limped over to where Azula was screaming chained. Blue flames came out of her mouth as she thrashed against her restraints. Katara looked away. As much as she wanted to beat the princess, she could not stand looking at her in this state. She saw her feelings reflected in Zuko’s eyes. He stared at his sister with pity laced with horror.

 

“Why does winning feel so much like losing?” he whispered.  “Can you do something to calm her down?”

 

“Some waterbenders can induce a healing sleep, but I’ve never tried,” Katara felt unsure and inadequate. For the first time, she wished she spent more time in the healing huts. There was so much she didn’t know.

 

A shadow stepped out from under the pillars. “Let us help you, Prince Zuko.” It was one of the fire sages - Katara recognized him from Roku’s temple.

 

Zuko nodded, clearly relieved. The fire sage stepped closer to the princess and put his hands on her temple. The screaming stopped as she drifted out of consciousness.

 

“I didn’t know you can heal with fire,” Katara said surprised.

 

“We can’t, not like a waterbender. But we can manipulate energy,” the fire sage explained.

 

He turned to Zuko. “We’ll take your sister to the Fire temple and keep her safe, Prince Zuko.”

 

“How do we know we can trust you?” Zuko frowned.

 

“I serve the balance,” the sage produced a white lotus tile “and the friends of the Avatar. Your uncle alerted the initiates to your return.” He bowed towards Zuko.

 

“I remember him from the fire temple, he helped us,” Katara added.

 

“All right. Please keep her safe and don’t forget that while she’s dangerous, she’s also my sister, Sage…”

 

“Shyu..” the man supplied. He waved towards the columns and two young acolytes emerged from the shadows. They lifted Azula’s limp body - she looked so young - and disappeared into the shadows. Zuko and Katara stayed alone in the firebending arena. Katara looked around the scorched rooftops and columns blackened by ash. She briefly wondered if this was the place where the Firelord scarred Zuko.

 

Appa interrupted the unpleasant thought as he landed next to them with a loud thump. He licked Zuko - the bison and the firebender had become fast friends after Zuko joined them -  and turned a worried eye towards Katara.

 

“We are fine, Appa,” she ran her fingers through the shaggy fur.

 

Zuko scratched the bison, “I’m sorry buddy, I know you don’t like fire. But it should be over soon,” he turned towards the horizon which bled red into the night sky.

 

“We need to secure the palace,” Zuko said pulling Katara behind as he started to walk towards the ornate gate with wobbly steps. Appa followed them.

 

“You can barely walk, Zuko,” Katara objected.

 

He gritted his teeth. “I’ve been worse.”

 

Katara knew from experience that it was useless trying to argue with him, so she wrapped her arm around his waist, trying to support his weight, even though she felt exhausted herself. Zuko settled the bison in the garden inside the gate, murmuring some soothing words to the upset animal. Appa rubbed his head against the prince.

 

They walked up to the door ready to fight, but there was nobody guarding it. The palace was as eerily empty just as on the day of the Black Sun.

 

“Where is everyone?” Zuko looked around, his brow arched in confusion.

 

“Maybe Azula sent everyone to the bunker, like during the invasion…” Katara replied.

 

Zuko shook his head. “That doesn’t make sense. The firebenders are at their full power. You’d want them defending the palace…”

 

The door behind them opened with a loud creak. Zuko assumed his firebending stance though he looked rather wobbly and Katara uncorked her water. A man in uniform entered and knelt as soon as he saw them. Zuko waved at him to rise almost embarrassed. “You don’t need to do that.”

 

“Prince Zuko - I came as soon as I got the hawk from the Grand Lotus.” The man opened his palm and revealed a white lotus tile.

 

Zuko nodded. “What happened, Commander Mak? Where is everyone?”

 

“Princess Azula sent everyone away. The palace guard. All the servants. Even the Dai Li - “ the commander explained.

 

“There are Dai Li agents loose in the city?” Zuko asked horrified.

 

“I’m afraid so, Prince Zuko.”

 

“How many men do you have?” Zuko asked.

 

“I have half a platoon, your Highness.”

 

“Trustworthy?”

 

“All served under your uncle’s command.” That seemed to be enough assurance for Zuko.

 

“Secure the entrances - no one is to enter unless Sifu Katara or I say so,” he ordered. He seemed so confident; Katara knew of course that he was a prince - but it was so different to see him on his home turf. There was no trace of the shy, awkward teenager.

 

Mak nodded. “As you wish. Shall we try to call in some servants?”

 

Zuko looked at her and Katara shook her head slightly. “No, the less people in the palace, the better for now.”

 

“Very well, Prince Zuko.”

 

“Commander, if there is word from my uncle or the Avatar, I want to know it immediately.”

 

“Of course, Sir,” Mak replied with a bow and turned to leave.

 

“Thank you, Commander Mak  - Oh, and get one of your men to bring some food to the bison. Appa likes sweet-roots.” Zuko added.

 

Mak left and Zuko led Katara through the empty hallways of the palace until they came to a room that was as large as the village square back home, decorated in hues of red. Zuko dragged himself to the giant bed covered with luxurious silk and collapsed on it gracelessly with a groan.

 

“I need to bandage your wound.” Katara said. “Are there any clean clothes?”

 

Zuko waved in the general direction of a large chest. Katara rummaged through the clothes, most of them red, and found some light towels. In the middle of the room, the portrait of a kind-looking woman caught her eyes.

 

“Is that your mother?” She asked as she cut off the torn shirt revealing Zuko’s pale torso, stained with dirt, blood and ash. It was half curiosity, half distraction strategy. She bent some water from the washbasin to clean around the wound..

 

“Yessss,” said Zuko, hissing as the cold water touched his skin.

 

“She’s beautiful.” Katara cleaned around the star-shaped wound, which was oozing in an unnatural colour.

 

“Before I left, I promised her that I’d set things right,” Zuko said quietly, staring at the ceiling.

 

“You did good today. She’d be proud of you, Zuko.”

 

“It’s not over yet...” he sighed.

 

“They’ll be fine. They have to be.” The alternative was unimaginable. If they lost they’d be back at square zero. Katara was sure, she couldn’t handle square zero anymore. She turned her attention back to Zuko’s wound. “I’m afraid this will leave a scar.”

 

“I’ve had worse,” he shrugged. And the sad part was that he sure had.

 

“You need to rest, I’ll wake you up when something happens.” She finished bandaging and helped him slip into a clean shirt.

 

“I couldn’t possibly sleep… There’s so much to….” Zuko muttered before passing out. Katara smoothed the hair out of his face, feeling his feverish forehead.

 

She moved to the windowsill with her knees pulled up to her chin and stared out into the night. She sat there long, motionless, replaying the fight in her head. Truth was, she had never seen Zuko bend like that - calm, composed, powerful. He was truly magnificent. She had no idea how she could match such power as the firebenders had. But seeing him fall unleashed something in her. A rage at the injustice of it - that the good should suffer. She simply couldn’t let Azula win in such a dishonourable way.

 

She looked out towards the orange sky - the comet would soon be gone, she thought. A red dot appeared on the horizon. It was a lone airship, and it was approaching.

 

“Zuko, wake up!” She put a hand on his shoulders and stirred lightly.

 

“What’s going on?” He mumbled sleepily.

 

Katara pointed to the sky. “What do you think that is?”

 

Zuko sat up suddenly and hissed as the reality of his injury made itself known with a sharp stab. He squinted and shook his head. “It’s one of ours, but no way to tell who’s commanding it.” With Katara’s help, he got out of bed and limped down to the gate. They waited with the guards, ready to fight, holding their breaths.

 

The airship landed in the garden gracelessly. Appa leapt out of the shadows with excitement. Katara smiled. “Stand down. They are friends.”

 

Momo flew out of the airship and perched himself on Katara’s neck. Toph appeared with a very tired, but grinning Aang, followed by a limping Sokka who leaned on Suki.

 

“I’m so glad you are all here,” Katara exclaimed and pulled all of them into a group hug. Zuko groaned painfully, echoed by Sokka’s moan. “Sorry…Didn’t mean to squeeze so tight,” she said apologetically.

 

“So it’s over? My f..the firelord is dead?” Zuko turned to Aang, a mix of emotions - relief and sadness - warring on his face.

 

“Not exactly. He’s tied up in there.” Toph pointed towards the airship.

 

“He’s alive? You think you can restrain him with a rope? What are we going to do with him?” Zuko hissed at them.

 

Sokka smirked. “If you ask me - lock him up. Somewhere really, really safe. Like in the middle of a volcano in the middle of a boiling lake kind of safe. And tie him up, just to be sure. And don’t be worried about the rope - he won’t be bending anytime soon.”

 

“What do you mean he won’t be bending?” Katara asked.

 

“I kind of took his bending away.” Aang scratched his head with a proud smile.

 

“You what?” Zuko and Katara asked over each other. “You can do that now?” Zuko looked at the airbender in horror. Katara felt a chill down his spine.

 

“I’ve met this lion-turtle…” Aang started.

 

“Storytime later. Let’s sort this out now.” Toph said and disappeared inside the airship. She emerged soon leading a restrained man out whose face was covered by thick black hair. The man looked up and Katara was struck how much he resembled Zuko, except his eyes were cold and his lip curved in a cruel scowl on his scarless face.

 

“So the traitor has returned,” Ozai spat at Zuko with contempt. Zuko stared back at him unflinching, and turned to the royal guards.

 

“Lock him up in the tower. My uncle’s cell is empty. It will be fitting.”

 

“Don’t you dare touch me you fools, you’ll die for your treachery” Ozai growled at the guards.  The soldiers stared wide-eyed at the bound man, seemingly hesitating for a moment.

 

“You are not Fire Lord any more, you turned your back on the Fire Nation, left the throne to Azula. She was defeated fair and square in an Agni kai. I am the Crown Prince and rightful heir, while you are just a failure. Lead him away.” Zuko truly looked royal in that moment. Katara could only imagine what it took out of him to stand that tall or to speak with such authority despite the pain. Commander Mak bowed to Zuko and led Ozai away flanked by four soldiers.

 

Zuko slouched on the steps immediately clutching his side, next to Sokka, who seemed to be in a lot of pain too. Katara sighed as he looked at them - it was going to be a long night of healing. Aang, Toph and Suki all looked worse for the wear.

 

“I hope you prepared a feast for us. I’m starving.” Toph’s stomach growled loudly as if to prove her point.

 

“Me too.” Sokka joined in.

 

“Well, we were kind of busy here,” Katara was slightly irked that even though she just beat a firebending prodigy at the height of the comet and healed her friend from a deadly wound, everyone seemed to expect her to have also whipped up a victory feast in the meantime.

 

“Can’t you call the servants?” Toph turned to Zuko.

 

“It appears Azula sent everyone away,” he spread his arms looking sheepish.

 

“How inconsiderate of her,” Sokka complained.

 

“Wait, we are cooking for ourselves. Again? In a palace? Not even a lousy victory dinner?” grumbled Toph loudly.

 

“Hang on. We need to take care of some things.” Zuko turned back to the remaining soldiers. “Dispatch messages to all the divisions that Ozai has been defeated by the Avatar. All troops to stand down until further command.”

 

“But...but my lord…what if they are attacked?” One of the soldiers asked his eyes wide in surprise.

 

“I said they should stand down until further command.” Zuko repeated sternly.

 

The soldier backed down immediately. “Yes, Your Highness.” He bowed, and hurried away.

 

“So what’s next?” Zuko turned back to his friend looking like his normal self again.

 

“Victory dinner. If you know where the kitchen is.” Sokka repeated. Zuko seemed unsure and Sokka looked at him incredulously. “You’re kidding. You don’t know where the kitchen is?”

 

Zuko shrugged. “Well, I know where they store the ice-cream at least.”

 

“Now you’re talking,” Toph slapped him in the back. Zuko winced from the pain.

 

“Azula and I used to sneak…” his voice trailed off and he looked very sad. “It’s this way.”

 

They piled into the royal kitchen. Zuko opened the cupboards pulling out salted meats, fire flakes, fruits, and big tubs of icecream in no particular order.  They laid the feast out on the big working table.

 

Sokka put his hurt leg up on a chair and munched on a bag of fire flakes. Toph sank a huge spoon into the mango sorbet with a contented smile. “That’s the stuff.”

 

“Hey, leave some for me…” Sokka growled at her, his mouth full.

 

Zuko ate papaya ice-cream out of a giant box. “So what was the thing with the lion turtle?” he asked Aang who was chewing happily on a starfruit.

 

Before the Avatar could reply, Sokka let out a pained sigh “I lost my space sword…”

 

“At least you still have boomerang,” Suki comforted him.

 

Aang shook his head. “I can’t believe I missed out on old people’s camp.”

 

“It’s your own damn fault… If you didn’t pull the Twinkletoes disappearance act again…”

 

Katara watched over them, chatting, teasing, eating, like it was just another regular day. Like they didn’t just end the hundred year war. Like they didn’t just have the weight of the world on their shoulders.  It was a well-deserved moment of celebration and she hated to be _that_ person again. But someone had to be.

 

“You need to be in bed,” she told Zuko sternly. “Actually all of you. And I want to take a look at your leg, Sokka.”

 

“Come on, Katara - there are at least thirteen flavours of icecream I haven’t tried yet.” Sokka complained.

 

“You know it’s technically my palace, so I make the rules.” Zuko added between two bites, though there was no hint of authority in his voice.

 

Katara scowled and put her hands on her waist. “You want to try me?” Their staring match didn’t last very long. Zuko licked the last drops of ice-cream from his spoon and put it down ruefully. He got up with a groan and the others followed wordlessly. Katara took a last look at the ruins of the victory dinner and stopped herself from tidying up. After all, she’d done enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wondered what happened between the agni kai and the coronation. Beating Azula is one thing, but then they need to secure her. The palace was empty, but I imagine the white lotus network would help. Shyu and Mak are both Zuko's confidantes in the comics, so I imagine they may have been the ones to help out immediately. 
> 
> The gaang being reunited in the empty palace and having an impromptu improvised junk food celebration is one of my favourite headcanons.


	16. xvi. Transitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the morning after the big battle Zuko freaks out, while the Gaang enjoys the royal treatment in the palace.

xvi. Transitions

 

“Mmmmm…stop tickling me….” Zuko mumbled half asleep. Something soft was brushing against his face, something familiar. _Katara’s hair maybe?_ It would sometimes get loose and tickle him when she was healing him. Unfortunately, with thoughts of healing came memories of injury, and as he slipped from dreamworld towards consciousness, a stabbing pain between his ribs, right under his heart reminded him of the reality. His eyes fluttered open, but the pair of eyes that stared at him with a disengaged curiosity was not the calming blue he expected, but electric green.

“Are you hungry, buddy?” Zuko whispered to the lemur. Momo’s ears perked up at the mention of food. Zuko tried to sit up, realizing that a hand that belonged unmistakably to Katara was held over his chest, as if she wanted even in her sleep to make sure that his heart was still beating. Curled up on his other side, the Avatar was snoring softly, lost in an exhausted sleep. He was looking less like the war hero who just kicked the Firelord’s royal behind, and more like a child who fell asleep after playing in the mud all day.

Zuko careful not to wake them up, disentangled himself and climbed off the bed. He tiptoed through the rest of the room. Sokka and Suki slept cuddling on the couch, next to the window. On the other side, Toph earth-bended herself a makeshift tent out of two enormous antique terracotta vases of no doubt irreplaceable value. Why she needed a tent inside a palace was a mystery, as was why they all slept huddled together in the same room. Perhaps they all needed to feel the closeness and security of the pack after coming so close to losing each other.  

Zuko opened the door softly and stepped outside the corridor. Commander Mak and two of his men were standing outside. They bowed deeply when they saw the crown prince. Zuko stifled his irritation with the formality - after all they were just observing protocol.  

“Your Highness, we have received a message from your esteemed uncle.”

Zuko unrolled the scroll, filled with Iroh’s neat characters:

 

_Nephew,_

_Ba Sing Se is free again - the White Lotus secured the city. I personally burnt the Fire Nation flag that was hanging on the palace. It was most satisfactory. Alas, things remain fragile. I am afraid King Kuei has very little experience in governance or military matters, though he is remarkably knowledgeable about bears. To ensure that the city is not descended into chaos and civil unrest, I have offered to help him stabilize the situation. Your order to the troops to stand down was well received and appreciated. As well as the news of the Avatar’s success. The war council should decide with urgency on the plans for an orderly withdrawal. Some of those old fox-hyenas may try to test you. Hold your ground and be as stubborn as I know you can be. If you so order, I will personally oversee that those plans are implemented without any hesitation. Your old uncle still has some pull in the military._

_Prince Zuko, uncertainty is the greatest danger right now. You must make immediate arrangements for your coronation as Fire Lord. The Fire Sages can advise you on the protocol to follow._

_Iroh_

_PS 1. I heard about your fight with Azula. You should not give such heart attack to your old uncle. Also, I’m incredibly proud of you, Nephew._

_PS 2. Make sure your wound is properly dressed and that you get adequate rest. It gives me great relief that you are in the care of a most talented waterbender who can match you step for step in stubbornness, if old Pakku is to be believed. Still, never underestimate the healing properties of a well-brewed ginger tea._

_PS 3. I’ve asked Minister Tomo to help you. She’s a veritable fountain of obscure laws and traditions, and knows all the nuts and bolts of the Fire Nation government. She’s also a trusted friend of mine._

The letter cheered Zuko up considerably. He could almost hear Iroh’s voice in his head. While he wished more than anything that his uncle could be by his side, he also understood that he was more needed in the Earth Kingdom. Their victory was still fragile. Any rebellion by the army could be disastrous. But General Iroh was well respected, Zuko couldn’t have had a better guarantee to ensure that the military would obey his commands.

“Call a meeting of the war council for today,” Zuko ordered Commander Mak.

“The news of your return spread around the city. Some of the palace servants reported for work this morning, your Highness.”

“Very well. We’ll need some help. Also, make sure that the Avatar and his team are treated with the utmost respect, as personal guests to the royal family,” Zuko ordered. He walked through the empty halls, down to the kitchen, which was still in a sorry state after their improvised victory dinner the previous night. Zuko found some fruit for Momo and after some internal debate set out to make a ginger tea. _Happy, Uncle?_ he thought as he made his way towards the garden. He paused in the great hall. The pictures of all the previous firelords watched him accusingly from the paintings. Zuko wondered if they all felt this unsure at the start of their reign.

 _Well, none of them were about to willingly undo the triumphant conquests of their predecessors._ Zuko knew with absolute certainty that it was the right thing to do, but he harbored no illusions that many in the Fire Nation would see it as failure and betrayal. It was perhaps a good thing that he had considerable experience of proving people wrong.  

No sound of footsteps, only a gentle breeze and Momo’s excited chatter signalled the Avatar’s arrival. Aang glided through the empty hall and settled on the marble floor next to Zuko.

“Katara was mad that you got up without her permission.”

Zuko smiled. “I thought this is my palace.”

“Yeah, well, you know she takes her healing duties very seriously.” Aang just shrugged in reply.

“There is just so much to do - it’s a bit overwhelming.” Zuko admitted handing Iroh’s letter to Aang who scanned through it.

“Well, it does make me feel better that Iroh offered to help out in the Earth Kingdom. King Kuei didn’t strike me as the decisive type.” Aang scratched his head. King Kuei must have been worse than Zuko thought if even Aang thought he was indecisive.“So what’s next?”

“I’ll have to face the generals and tell them that we are voluntarily letting go of every inch the Fire Nation gained with the sweat and blood of their soldiers. I don’t think it will go over well.” Zuko said sarcastically. When he thought of becoming Fire Lord one day, he imagined dignified celebrations, great victories, cheering crowds, not an empty palace and a long list of impossible decisions.

“Yeah, I don’t think you should put it like that.” Aang was still terrible at getting sarcasm. He wondered what an inexperienced teenage Fire Lord, a naive, child-Avatar and a clueless, bear-loving Earth King could hope to achieve to broker peace and save the world.

“Regardless how I sugarcoat, many will see it as defeat and will want my father back on the throne,” Zuko frowned.

“But without bending…” Aang looked at him with disbelief.

“His bending is not the only thing that’s dangerous about Ozai. He knows how to manipulate and twist people. As long as he lives he can be used by the opponents of peace.” Zuko replied simply. He may have been away from the court, but he knew the deadly political games that were being played.

“But I thought if we took him down… why can’t it be simple?” Aang held his head in his hands. Zuko suspected that much like him, the young boy never really thought about what exactly came next, once they took out the Fire Lord. Ozai was after all the symbol of the war, but he wasn’t all of the war. As powerful he was, even the leader of the Fire Nation was just one piece of a machine that had been chugging for hundred years.

“It never is.” Zuko put his hand on Aang’s shoulder. If he felt out of depth, despite his extensive education in matters of government, a 12-year old, raised by monks was probably even more freaked out.

“Are you angry that I didn’t kill him?” Aang asked quietly, his big grey eyes reflecting his confusion.

Zuko pondered the question. When Aang arrived with his father alive the day before, he felt an unspeakable dread and disappointment, but also a hint of relief. “I don’t know how I feel about it,” he replied truthfully. “He’s my father, but he’s also a threat. In any case, I’m glad you didn’t have to do it, Aang. That it’s not your burden to bear.” He left it unspoken. The fate of Ozai was now his burden to shoulder instead. It was only fair; it was his family. Aang did his part, the rest was up to Zuko. Thinking of family, the horrible screams of Azula flashed into his mind.

Aang sensed the darkening of his mood. “What?”

“I need to figure out what to do about my sister,” Zuko replied. Aang made a grimace at the mention of Azula.

“Where is she now?”

“The Fire Sages are holding her for now in the Dragonbone Catacombs, keeping her sedated. She was out of control, like something cracked inside her mind. I was afraid she’d hurt herself or someone. But she can’t stay there forever. What am I supposed to do? Lock her up? She’s only 15... Bring her back to the palace? But she can’t be trusted...” Zuko’s mind whirled around in panic.

“Maybe there is another way....” Aang started cautiously.

“What?”

“To take her bending away. That way she can’t hurt anyone anymore.”

Zuko looked at his friend horrified. “Aang…”

“She almost killed Katara. She almost killed you.” He was visibly angry. Aang’s obvious blindspot was Katara. Zuko understood - he himself was furious at his sister for trying to hurt someone just to get back at him. It was wrong in so many ways. Still.

“It just doesn’t feel right. Azula was born a firebending prodigy. A once-in-a-generation kind of talent. You have any idea how rare blue flames are? Even Sozin and Roku didn’t have blue flames,” Zuko tried to explain.  Azula’s talent was a gift of Agni - it was somehow wrong to question it. “And I used to resent her for it,” he added quietly. It was a bitter jealousy eating him away for years. It felt so unfair that bending came so easy to her, when Zuko suffered so much for it.

“And now?”

“Now I’ve understood, it’s not all about bending. But for her? She has nothing else left. I don’t think she’ll ever recover if we take that away from her.” He shook his head. “Why is this my decision?”

“I thought you wanted to be Firelord…” Aang grinned.

“I’m not sure anymore that I can do this.” Zuko felt the panic in the pit of his stomach, like cold snakes twisting and turning inside.

“Zuko, you won’t have to do this alone. We’ll be together every step of the way…” Aang put his hand on his shoulder, and Zuko felt himself calmer. Maybe Aang was just a kid, but he had something that no one else had - _well, apart from mastering all four elements and being connected to the infinite wisdom of his many past lives_ \- he knew what peace looked like. He lived it for most of his life. He could teach it to the rest of the world.

“OK,” he nodded. They were the Avatar and the almost Fire Lord, they could do this. He stood up and walked with purpose down the hall.

Aang fell in step with him. “Where are we going?” he asked.

“Well, I am going to get dressed for the war council. Why are you following me?”

“I told you - we’ll be together every step of the way. Isn’t it right, Momo?” grinned Aang. The lemur wisely chewed on a piece of papaya. “Also, Sokka wanted me to find some breakfast,” the Avatar added sheepishly.

 

-0-

 

“Uhm, do you have meat?” Sokka looked at the man in a fancy gold-red uniform.

“I can recommend certainly the smoked duck filet, or if you prefer there is hogboar filet. Now, if you feel like something light, the pigster liver-pate is also an excellent choice, sir. And there is of course fresh tigershark, caught just this morning,” the servant bowed deeply. Sokka scratched his head. That was definitely too much information to process on an empty stomach.

“Well, do you have seal jerky?” he asked.

The servant looked forlorn as he shook his head. “I’m afraid, sir Sokka, we do not. But if you give us an hour, I’m sure we would be able to locate…”

Sokka was afraid that his breakfast was going to slip out of reach if he did not act decisively.  “Nah, just… bring some meat. All of those things you said. And rice. And eggs if you have…” This elicited a snort from Toph.

The servant’s face remained impassive as he bowed his head. “Certainly, sir, very good choice.”

“Don’t forget that Aang is vegetarian…” Katara piped in from her seat where she had her hair washed by a woman wearing the same fancy uniform. Suki was next to her, enjoying the same pampering. Looking at their ecstatic faces Sokka regretted having refused the hair treatment offered to him earlier.

Toph sat in a fluffy bathrobe as a bewildered servant was trying to give her a pedicure. “Hey, careful with my toes, I will not be able to see.”

“I’m sorry, Lady Toph,” the servant apologized quickly, visibly frightened of the earthbender.

“Fine. I’ll have two riceballs, a pouched egg, but not overcooked with some sesame seeds sprinkled on top, with a roasted squash and some wild-chestnut honey.” Toph ordered with the confidence of someone brought up as a rich spoilt brat. Sokka felt a pang of inadequacy seeing how naturally she acted in all this pomp.  

“Certainly, Lady Toph,” the servant bowed again and left.

“Would you like a hot towel, sir?” Sokka took the hot towel offered only to realize that he had no idea what to do with it. Toph took pity on him and brushed her hands over her face as an instruction. Sokka patted his face with the hot towel - it wasn’t unpleasant, but seemed a bit pointless. When he was done, he just stood there awkwardly until the servant discreetly cleared his throat and snatched the rag out of his hand. He afterwards presented him with clean clothes - all red, of course.

“I can do it alone…” Sokka snapped annoyed when the attendant tried to dress him. It was just getting a bit too weird. He was about to ask the fussy servants to leave the room, when there was a knock on the door.

A young man entered carrying a low table, followed by a cook who pushed a rolling cart packed with food. Everyone’s mood immediately brightened. “Now we are talking,” Sokka said cheerfully as he sat down next to the table. The girls, all clad in matching bathrobes joined him.

The door opened again. Sokka wondered if they were going to bring even more food, but it was just Zuko and Aang with Momo. The servants all bowed to the newcomers. Zuko dismissed them with a wave. “Leave us.” The servants all scrambled to their feet, piling out of the room with a silent bow. Zuko watched them with his bows creased, then after a beat he added, “Please. Thank you.”

“Good timing, guys. The food just arrived.” Toph sniffled the food. Sokka pushed the plate that was prepared to her specification in front of her.

Aang plopped down next to Katara and whistled cheerfully. “Ah, roasted sun-squash - that’s something I haven’t had in a hundred years. Want to try it, Sokka?”

“No thanks, I’ll stick with the meat.” Sokka heaped as much food in his bowl as he could.

“Are you going to leave some for the rest of us?” Suki elbowed him playfully.

“What’s the frown for?” Sokka took in Zuko’s preoccupied face who was stabbing a dumpling over and over with his chopsticks absentmindedly. “We won, it’s time to celebrate.”

“Zuko’s worried about the war council meeting,” Aang said between two bites.

“Why? You just give the orders and they’ll do what you say. I mean you are their Fire Lord.” Sokka shrugged.

Zuko shook his head. “I’m not Fire Lord yet, technically. And yesterday, I was just a traitor ex-prince. My authority is not exactly the strongest. And now I have to tell them that we end the war and withdraw the troops.”

“So? That’s what peace means, no?” Katara asked. “Surely they’ll understand.”

“So - what if they don’t listen to me?” Zuko stabbed the dumpling once more for emphasis and chewed on his lips. Sokka understood his crisis of self-confidence. After all, fighting enemies, jumping through fire - that was nothing compared to the terror of going into a room full of seasoned warriors and pretending to be somehow in charge.

“Look, Zuko, I know how feel. When I had to step up and lead the invasion, I had my doubts too.” Sokka put his hands on his friend’s shoulders. 

“And what did you do?” Zuko looked at him.

“I thought about what my father would do?” Sokka was already mid-sentence when he realized that perhaps it was not the most appropriate advice for the son of a genocidal maniac.

Zuko grimaced. “Yeah, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” There was a bit of awkward silence as everyone seemed to concentrate on eating.

“Well, what about your uncle? He’s good…” Aang broke the silence. Well, Sokka was the idea guy, but sometimes the kid also had some useful thoughts.

“He would serve them tea and say something wise.” Toph smirked.

“I’m not going to serve the generals tea!” Zuko snapped.

“Yeah, just don’t make a speech about the silver sandwich.” Sokka added remembering Zuko’s senseless babbling during their prison adventure.

“Not helpful, Sokka.” Katara gave him a look. It was the it’s-an-inappropriate-time-to-make-fun-of-people look. Sokka was an expert at disregarding that look. Or all the other “looks” that his sister gave him. Katara clearly lacked appreciation for his superior sense of humour.

“Wait, when did you make a speech about the silver sandwich?” Toph turned to Zuko who gave Sokka an intimidating look. Except, well, it was difficult to find someone intimidating who danced with dragons, and played the tsungi horn, and fed Momo under the table when he thought nobody was looking, in addition to having an unhealthy obsession with turtle-ducks.

“It’s a story for another time.” Sokka said magnanimously.

“You’ll be fine.” Katara encouraged Zuko warmly. “Just speak from your heart, they’ll understand.” Right, Katara wouldn’t be Katara without the hope-speeches.

“Except don’t start with ‘Zuko here’. First impressions count,” Toph said and and the whole table laughed. Even Katara. Sokka was a bit disappointed that he himself didn’t come up with that joke. Toph was always very challenging to keep up with when it came to sarcasm.  

“Haha. Very funny,” Zuko scowled at the earthbender who of course was not bothered by it. Probably because she didn’t see it. But even if she did, she wouldn’t have been bothered.

Sokka chewed on a piece of spicy fish when inspiration stroke. “If you don’t want to fight them, just pretend that they already agreed. Praise their vision and patriotism. They’ll lap it up.”

“What?” Zuko raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, that’s not a bad idea, meat and sarcasm guy,” Toph nodded approvingly.

“I know. It’s a great idea.” Sokka grinned pleased with himself. It was important to remind the group every once in a while who the idea guy was.

“Fine. I’ll try,” Zuko got up with a sigh, but there was the familiar determination in his eyes that signaled the end of his crisis of confidence.

“Go, knock them out, Tigerdillo,” Toph gave him a little punch as a parting gift.

“Ouch,” Zuko yelped and made a hasty retreat, muttering “Why do I put up with this?” before slamming the door shut on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this chapter is an attempt trying to imagine the transition from the night of the battle. The palace is empty, but the servants start to seep back and things slowly go back to normal. 
> 
> I enjoy playing with Zuko's experience of everyone treating him with uttermost request, while the gaang just teases him as always. He's in both worlds with one leg. 
> 
> I tried to give an excuse why we don't see Iroh back at the palace. Zuko is inexperienced, but Kuei is a hundred times worse. The White Lotus created a power-vacuum in Ba Sing Se, so Iroh stays there to make sure the Earth Kingdom doesn't descend into chaos. I think he'd also tour the Fire Nation military posts throwing his weight around to ensure there is no coup against Zuko right at the beginning. 
> 
> I thought it was good to acknowledge Zuko's mixed feelings about Ozai being alive, but also that taking away his bending didn't magically solve everything. His fate becomes Zuko's burden; he can decide to keep him in prison and accept the threat he is, or put him on trial and have him executed. Poor Zuko - while victory was won for the others, for him the real struggle is just starting. And he really does have a daunting task. 
> 
> I think they'd also have to talk about the possibility of taking Azula's bending.
> 
> I enjoyed imagining the water-tribe siblings dropped into with all the servants and of course, to keep things light-hearted the Gaang deserved a nice breakfast together. Their time together is coming to a close, and I think they'd try to make the most of their moments together (which means teasing Zuko of course).


	17. xvii. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before the coronation - old sacrifices, new perspectives.

**xvii. Sacrifices**

 

Zuko lifted his arms to pull his hair into a topknot, but lowered it with a hiss as the wound on his chest responded to the sudden movement with stabbing pain. 

 

“You really shouldn’t be out of bed.” Katara was leaning against the doorway, her blue eyes radiating disapproval.

“There is just so much to do,” he sighed heavily. The generals, the coronation, his promise to Suki about the war prisoners, Azula at the fire sage temple - it was all too overwhelming. 

 

“Fine, but keep the meeting short and after that we will do a healing session. You will not be good to anyone if you collapse on the first day of your rule.” Her voice was strict, but there was a faint smile on her face. “Let me help you with this.” 

 

Zuko nodded with a defeated expression and watched in the mirror as Katara picked up the brush and gathered his hair into a tight knot with her deft fingers. Despite the ragged edges, she managed to make it look smooth. Zuko felt exposed now that the scar was not covered behind the wayward locks falling into his face. He opened the box in front of the mirror, revealing his hairpieces. Roku’s crown side-by-side with his normal one. He ran his fingers over the edge of the tall flame of the Avatar. It was a tough legacy to live up to.  

 

He picked up his regular hairpiece and handed it over to Katara who pinned it into place.

 

“Thank you,” he muttered feeling a bit useless.

 

Katara seemed pleased with her handiwork. “It makes you look so different. Like an actual, real prince.”

 

Zuko grimaced.  _ What did he look like on regular days? _ “I feel like a kid playing dress-up. I have no idea what I’m doing.”

 

“Zuko. You can do this. There is nobody better for this job than you are.” Maybe so. It didn’t mean he was any good.

 

Katara tied the belt around his outer robe and Zuko let out a deep breath. He straightened his shoulders - _ remember, good posture is half of the battle, Zuko _ , his mother used to say - and headed down the hallways.

 

He paused in front of the door of the war room - making a mental note to rename it into something less sinister. _ Peace room? No, that sounded lame. He would have to consult Sokka for a punchy name.  _ The low rumble of the chatter of the generals seeped through the heavy drapes decorated with the Fire Nation flame. Zuko had been inside that room only twice, and both times his life turned upside down.  _ Third time the charm, _ he thought wryly and parted the curtain. 

 

The room fell silent as the gaze of the generals - many of them decorated war heroes, the larger than life legends of his boyhood - fell on him. They seemed also unsure how to greet him. After a moment of awkward silence, the oldest general, Kayo, rose to his feet and greeted the prince with a formal Fire Nation bow. The others followed his example. It was not the knowtowing - the sign of respect the Fire Lord would normally command - but Zuko did not want that anyways. He bowed back, putting his hands together. He looked at his father’s empty chair as it loomed over the room. Azula would take it without hesitation, filling the space with her blue flames. But Zuko wasn’t his father or his sister. He walked over to the end of the large map covering the floor and sat on his heels folding his hands in his laps, trying to conceal his nervousness. 

 

“Please sit down,” he told the generals, relieved that his voice was not shaking. “We have much to discuss.”

 

The generals took their places around the map, looking at him with varying degree of mistrust. Zuko kept his features under control and continued.

 

“As you know, the Avatar has defeated my father, stopping his attempt to conquer the Earth Kingdom. And I have put forward my rightful claim to the throne, defeating my sister in an Agni kai, witnessed by the fire sages. The White Lotus, led by General Iroh has retaken Ba Sing Se.”

 

“Your uncle is a traitor, fighting his own nation,” exclaimed admiral Gou. Zuko noticed the barely perceptible nods around the room.  _ That was not good.  _

 

Anger rose in his stomach, but he bit it down. Uncle would not rise to the offence, so he wouldn’t either. “General Iroh believes that balance, rather than war is in the interest of everyone including the Fire Nation. It is a belief I share,” he stared at the admiral, his voice was icy. Then looked around the room. “My great-grandfather started this war to share our wealth with the world. I believe it’s time to admit, Fire Lord Sozin was wrong - the war did not promote wealth and progress. It brought only division, bloodshed and misery. I’ve seen it with my own eyes. We need to stop before we destroy the world.”

 

“How can you disrespect the sacrifices of our soldiers?” The commander of the Southern colonies, General Mo rose to his feet. 

 

Zuko had expected this question, so he responded calmly. “The brave soldiers of the Fire Nation have served my family loyally. How could we honour their sacrifice better than to bring them back home to their families? They have been away for too long. It’s a pain I know all too well.” Zuko paused looking at the faces of the generals. Some of them were nodding. “You are all respected generals - and I know you wish to do right by the troops, as I do. I’m expecting an orderly withdrawal plan by tonight. I have all the faith in you that our military will show the world that the Fire Nation takes its honour seriously.”

 

He rose to his feet and left the room trying to keep his steps steady despite the stabbing pain in his chest, resisting the temptation to look back. The room behind him sat in stunned silence. 

 

-0-

  
  


“How was it?” Aang asked as Zuko collapsed on the sofa. The entire group was somehow again gathered in his room, just like the Ember Island days. Katara was healing Sokka’s leg, Toph was picking her toes with a silver fork. 

 

“They are kind of useless. All these honourable men - they only know how to do war. They don’t have a clue how to do peace.” It was daunting - he never really thought about how this would all be a steep uphill climb. Well, he never really thought beyond the moment of taking down his father - he just kind of assumed that balance would happen. Uncle was right, he never thought things through.

 

“That’s why you have to lead them,” Aang replied, his eyes full of trust.

 

“I thought balance was the Avatar’s job description,” Zuko shot back. He yanked the headpiece out of his head, feeling more like himself as his hair fell back into place. He opened the box to toss the jewel into it. 

 

“Hey, that looks like Roku’s,” Aang pulled out the tall flame looking at it in wonder.

 

“Uncle gave it to me. You want it back?” Zuko asked raising his good eye-brow.

 

“I don’t think I have much use for it.” Aang ran his hand over his bald head with a sheepish grin. “Anyway, as it belonged to two of your great-grandfathers…”

 

“Wait… two?” Sokka looked at them with a baffled expression.

 

“Roku was Zuko’s great-grandfather.” Aang explained.

 

“And you didn’t think this was important information to share with the group?” Sokka asked with a strict expression.

 

“No. I don’t see how that’s relevant,” Zuko cut him off.

 

“Well, isn’t it obvious? We could have called him Grandpa the whole time…” Sokka pointed at Aang grinning. 

 

“Twinkletoes is better.” Toph looked up with a shrug, waving the fork around. Zuko pinched his nose with a frustrated sigh trying to stave off a terrible headache. 

 

“Everyone out.” Katara said strictly, noting his distress. “Zuko needs some rest and a healing session.”

 

“You are not the boss here,” Toph jumped to her foot immediately. She was clearly bored, itching for a fight.

 

“Come, let’s go explore the palace.” Sokka suggested. “Are there secret passageways?”

 

“Some…” nodded Zuko. 

 

“Sweet.” Toph smiled following Sokka and Suki.

 

“Don’t break anything…”  Zuko called after them weakly, but the door already slammed shut behind them. 

 

Katara helped him shrug out of his shirt and he collapsed on the bed with a sigh. The water glowed around her hand and Zuko let himself relax into her soothing touch. The stabbing pain let up, and he felt like he could breathe again. 

 

“Thank you. This feels so much better,” he smiled at Katara gratefully. 

 

“You should stay in bed the rest of the day, Zuko,” she replied seriously. 

 

He sighed. “I need to meet the Fire Sages about the coronation. And see Azula.”

 

Anger flashed in her eyes at the mention of the princess. “After everything?”

 

“Look, it’s not something I’m particularly looking forward to. But it has to be done.”

 

“I’ll go with you.” Katara looked determined, so Zuko just shrugged. 

 

Aang also volunteered to go, so the three of them walked towards the gates of the palace. The guards bowed as they saw them approaching.

 

“You should take a palanquin, your Highness,” one of them offered.

 

“I really much prefer to walk,” Zuko replied with a wave of his hand.

 

“It is for your personal safety, Your Highness,” the guard insisted. 

 

“I’m with the Avatar and a master water-bender. I think we’ll manage a few paces from the palace.” Zuko felt annoyed. It was difficult to get used to the restrictions of palace-life again after his freedom. He would have to make some changes in this too.

 

“As you wish.” the guard backed down fearfully. Zuko immediately regretted snapping at the poor man. He was only doing his job.

 

“I didn’t miss this part,” he sighed once they were out of earshot of the palace gate. It felt good to be walking on the streets even if the trio got some strange looks and murmurs from the passers-by.

 

Fire Sage Shyu greeted them at the entrance of the temple. 

 

“My uncle believes we should proceed with the coronation as soon as possible,” Zuko told the fire sage as they entered the temple.

 

Shyu nodded. “General Iroh sent us a letter formally confirming that he renounces all his claims to the throne and expressing support for you, Prince Zuko. Since it is your birthright and my learnt brothers agree that Princess Azula by losing the Agni kai forfeited her claim, we see no obstacles to proceeding with your coronation.”

 

“How is my sister?”

 

“We had to keep her sedated - whenever she woke up, she started throwing fire everywhere. A danger to us and herself.” Shyu led them through a dark passage way and pointed to a door.

 

Zuko entered the small, dark room. It reminded him of the cramped cabin on his boat where he spent the first few days after the Agni kai. Azula lay on the bed, in a simple white tunic. She looked so small and so young without her armour and make-up, like a child. 

 

“Azula,” Zuko said quietly. 

 

She looked at him for a long moment, then turned against the wall wordlessly. 

 

“I could try heal her.” Katara said on a low voice, moving closer.

 

Azula turned around at the voice. Her eyes glinted with fear and hatred as she screamed, wild blue flames escaping her lips.  “No, don’t let her touch me.”

 

Zuko stepped closer putting himself between Azula and Katara. “She could help you.”

 

“Don’t let her touch me,” she screamed again, this time her voice hoarse and tears pooling in her eyes. Zuko shook his head and Katara left the room. 

 

“You need to heal, Azula.” He stepped closer to her, but she turned back to the wall.

 

Zuko bit his lips. “Azula, tell me, what happened to Mai? Where is Ty Lee?”

 

“They are dead to me,” Azula’s voice was a hollow whisper that sent chills down his spine. “Leave me.”

 

Shyu cleared his throat behind Zuko discreetly. “We are afraid her breakdown is not only momentary. The energy readings show that the confusion in her mind is extensive. She will need long-term care.”

 

“I’ll organize her transfer to the royal clinique,” Zuko nodded sadly stepping out of the room, feeling relieved to leave the suffocating silence behind. He went back to Aang and Katara who were waiting at the end of the corridor.

 

“And we will make preparations for the coronation tomorrow, Your Highness.” Shyu said formally.

 

“I want the Avatar to be a part of the ceremony. I think it’s important to show the world that the Firelord and the Avatar stand together again after 100 years of war,” Zuko commanded.

 

“Indeed that would be symbolic.” Shyu bowed to Aang handing over a box imprinted with the insignia of the White Lotus. “Avatar Aang. It is my honour to give this to you.” Aang opened the box, revealing the yellow robe of an airbending master and the same type of necklace Monk Gyatso wore.

 

Aang looked at him with wonder. “How?”

 

“The White Lotus has kept this for many years waiting for your return. There is a scroll inside that explains everything.”

 

-0-

 

Zuko found Aang in the garden, under the red chestnut tree that was planted on the day Firelord Sozin and Avatar Roku were born. Funny how things sometimes came to a full circle. Aang was sitting cross-legged in the grass, holding the box that Shyu gave him. Zuko saw the tears on his face, but as he was about to withdraw, the boy noticed him. 

 

He waved to Zuko and handed him a scroll written in old Fire Nation calligraphy. 

 

A _ s my life is coming to its sunset, I will leave you the secrets that may give you the light of hope in these darkest of days.  _

 

_ I was a mere boy of thirteen when my father, who sat on the council of Firelord Sozin woke me with grave news of his sinister plans; the Firelord planned a surprise attack to wipe out all the airbenders. My father was being watched, but he thought a young boy like myself may be able to slip out unnoticed and warn our friends.  _

 

_ I left the house in secret, in the middle of the night heading to the Southern Air Temple where my dear friend lived at the time. Though I tried to travel as fast as I could, I was held up by a terrible storm at sea. Our boat has shattered on the rocks and I barely survived the wrath of the ocean. After much hardship, I have reached the air temple just as Sozin’s army was closing on it.  I managed to speak with Monk Gyatso who believed me.  _

 

_ He entrusted me with a dangerous secret - that my friend, a young airbender named Aang was the new Avatar, but alas, or perhaps by stroke of fate, he left the air temple and nobody knew where he was. Gyatso handed me this box for safekeeping and asked me to take the youngest of the acolytes with me. I left the air temple burdened with this secret and with a dozen of young boys, all airbenders, delivering them to the care of our society. Where they ended up, nobody knows for their protection, but I have faith that they have survived.  _

 

_ I remember the day of the comet as my inner fire roared like never before, filling my heart with determination to find Aang. Firelord Sozin did the unspeakable and wiped out a race in his madness, plunging the world into imbalance. The only solace I had was the knowledge that the Avatar escaped the purge and was out there somewhere. I spent my whole life searching for him - but the spirits had different plans..  _

 

_ My own journey is now over. I leave you, my brothers and sisters in the White Lotus this secret - may you keep the light of hope alive in the world, for not all is lost.  _

 

_ Grand Lotus Kuzon _

 

“He tried to save them.” Aang said quietly, running his fingers over the medal. 

 

“It seems like he was a true friend of yours to the end.” Zuko rolled up the scroll, handing it back to Aang. 

 

“I wish I was there with them.” Aang looked devastated as he held these objects from his past. On most days he was a young boy, but in that moment he seemed to carry the weight of history.

 

Zuko thought what Uncle would  say in this moment, he always had the words. “I wish I could change many things, too. But we have to look forward now, to give meaning to their sacrifice, by restoring balance. That’s what your friend would want.”

 

“How do you know?” 

 

“He was Fire Nation like me. It reminds me that there is good left in this country worth fighting for,” Zuko said with conviction. Maybe the generals didn’t believe in peace, but there were the silent heroes out there who did what was right, even if the history books never mentioned them. Kuzon’s story was a reminder of them. He vowed to be a Firelord worthy of their legacy. Zuko stood up and held out his hand to Aang.  “Speaking of sacrifices - I promised to free the war prisoners...”

 

They started to walk together back towards the palace.

 

-0-

 

Zuko stared at the old woman with silver hair, sharp face and astute grey eyes. “What do you mean I can’t free the prisoners? And who are you? And why are you here?” He exclaimed. 

 

“Toph, Suki and I got lost while exploring the palace. You ought to think about some signage around here,” Sokka said leaning back on the single chair of the study, his feet on the antique cedar wood desk. “We ended up here.”

 

“No, I meant you,” Zuko turned to the old lady standing in front of her with a strict face and an impeccable posture. She reminded him of the tutors he had when he was a young boy. 

 

“I’m Minister Tomo. I believe General Iroh mentioned me to you.” 

 

Zuko remembered now that Iroh mentioned a lady in his letter. “Riiight. So what are you saying?”

 

“General clemency is in the purview of the Firelord. But you are not yet Firelord, Prince Zuko,” she repeated matter-of-factly.

 

Zuko let out an exasperated sigh. “So you are saying I have to wait?” His eyes met Suki’s, who frowned. He had promised her to let the Kyoshi warriors out and he was determined to make good on that promise. 

 

Minister Tomo shook her head. “Not necessarily. You can sign an order to become effective as of your coronation and inform all the wardens of your intention to free the prisoners, asking them for an early release on their discretion.”

 

“But won’t the wardens do as he says?” Sokka asked. 

 

“Most likely,” the old lady acknowledged. 

 

“So I don’t really see the difference.” Zuko was confused. 

 

“This way you are respecting the traditions and the wardens’ authority. You give them a choice.”

 

“Fine. Whatever gets the prisoners out,” he shook his head impatiently, not wanting to discuss the finer points of Fire Nation law. 

 

“Very wise of you, Your Highness. It’s important to pick your battles carefully.” Zuko groaned. The lady was a lot like a female Uncle Iroh, convincing him to make certain choices then praising him for listening to her advice. A part of him disliked being handled, another was relieved to be able to rely on someone who seemed to know what the hell was going on. 

 

“OK. So that’s settled. Dinner time yet?” Toph asked. 

 

“I am afraid we still have the issue of your coronation party to discuss,” Minister Tomo continued ignoring the interruption. 

 

“Party? I was not going to have a party.” Zuko shook his head.  

“Party? Now we are talking.” Sokka exclaimed at the sametime. 

“Yeah, I like parties.” Aang nodded. 

 

The minister waited patiently for the excited chatter to die down and turned to Zuko. “It is an important occasion. With your permission I have prepared a guest list.”

 

Zuko glanced at the long scroll. “300 people? Why do I need this many people? I have no idea who most of these people are.”

 

“Besides your esteemed friends of course, you will have to invite the most influential families of the Fire Nation. You will need allies to make the reforms you want to do. Do not underestimate the power of such occasions,” Tomo explained ignoring his outburst.

 

“The monks used to say song and dance is the shortest path to people’s heart.” Aang was an inexhaustible well of Air Nomad wisdom. It was really annoying sometimes. A wise snippet for every occasion. 

 

“I’m definitely drawing the line at dancing,” scowled Zuko. 

 

Tomo’s features seemed to get sharper as she frowned. “General Iroh will be disappointed - he was looking forward to the performance of the fire dancers.”

 

“My uncle is coming?” Zuko exclaimed with a wide smile. He inferred from Iroh’s letter that he would not make it back to the coronation.

 

“I’ve never known General Iroh missing any festive occasion willingly.” Minister Tomo’s face was inscrutable, but Zuko could see the warm tingle in her grey eyes. 

 

“Make sure there is roast duck on the menu. Uncle’s favourite,” he ordered. Suddenly the celebration did not seem like such a horrible idea.

“Yeah, and don’t forget fireflakes.” Sokka added. “Dumplings too. With meat,” Toph chimed in.

 

“I’m certain that the food will be to your liking.” The minister replied drily. “The Fire Nation knows how to make an occasion memorable.”

 

“All is decided then. Let’s go down to the garden. I found a great crater-ball game.” Aang hopped on an air scooter, spinning around the room. 

 

Tomo watched him unfazed. “There is the issue of the upcoming budget meeting, Your Highness.” The lady produced a thick scroll covered with numbers.

 

“I guess this is our cue to leave.” Sokka scrambled on his feet and they all shuffled towards the door. 

 

Zuko watched ruefully his friends leave as he tried to follow the lengthy explanations and complicated calculations. And he wasn’t even Fire Lord yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Aang officially finds out about Roku being Zuko's great-grandfather only in the comics, but well, I take some liberties there. 
> 
> I always wondered how Aang got an airbender outfit for the coronation. It could have been of course a war loot, but I prefer it to be something from the White Lotus and Kuzon.


	18. xviii: Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victory is won, Zuko is crowned - it's time to celebrate. Also, Iroh arrives, bringing unexpected guests.

**xviii: Celebrations**

 

“Zuko, my feet are hurting,” Aang complained as he bowed with a smile to a pompous-looking man congratulating the Avatar and the new Fire Lord for their legendary triumph.

“Only a little more,” Zuko hissed back. He was used to it; being forced to participate in tedious, endless ceremonies like this since he was a small kid. Aang, however, as usual, lacked the discipline for anything boring.

“I had no idea you knew so many people,” Aang continued on a low voice.

“I have no idea who these people are,” Zuko replied under his breath, as he pretended to listen attentively to a man in military uniform talking at length about a monument he wanted to build. Everyone wanted something, mostly money, as Zuko found out very quickly. He tried to push away thought of the looming financial disaster as he muttered platitudes to the man.

Meanwhile, Aang exchanged bows with a plump woman who placed a fat, drooling baby in his hand. Aang tickled the baby’s face with a tiny air breath. The baby giggled, the drool splattering all over Aang’s clothes and hand. The woman kept telling him at length with teary eyes how good it was to have the Avatar back. Aang handed back to her the baby, shooting a pained look in Zuko’s direction as he discreetly water-bent the drool out of his clothes. The line still looked endless.

“Zuko, I have to pee,” Aang whispered miserably.

“Shhh. You are the Avatar,” Zuko was really irritated now.

“So? Avatars pee. Everyone pees.” Aang danced uncomfortably on his feet.

“What do you want me to do?” Zuko frowned looking down at the long line of people waiting patiently. The Avatar was behaving like a child at his first formal function. Well, to be fair, the Avatar was a kid. The irony that Ozai was brought down by a boy who could not stand still or go through a ceremony without a bathroom break cheered Zuko up considerably.

“I don’t know. Maybe announce that the party is starting?” Aang asked hopefully. He was excited about the banquet, but then again, he had clearly no idea what stuffy, tedious affairs parties tended to be in the Fire Nation.

“Fine.” Zuko gave in, but Aang was not paying attention anymore.

“Look, Katara’s dad is here.” Hakoda came up to them with another water-tribe man Zuko didn’t recognize. “Good to see you, Hakoda, sir.” Aang exclaimed cheerfully. “And you, Bato.”

“You too, Aang. We missed out on the fight this time, but what you kids did - it is the thing of legends.” Hakoda smiled warmly at Aang. It felt good to see a familiar face in the crowd.

Hakoda turned to Zuko and greeted him formally, though with a half-smile and a warm twinkle in his eye, “Fire Lord.”

“Chief Hakoda. It is an honour to welcome you in the Fire Nation. I hope you stay for the festivities,” Zuko returned the formality.

“Of course, we’ll stay. It will be a nice change of scenery after the prison. We’ll get to experience hopefully a different side of Fire Nation hospitality,” Bato smirked. Hakoda and Aang both laughed at the joke, but Zuko just bit his lips and frowned.

“I apologize for any mistreatment, I assure you I will personally investigate…”

Hakoda slapped his shoulder, completely breaking protocol. “Oh, loosen up, son, Bato is just teasing. We’ll settle it the Water-Tribe way.” Suddenly it was as if they were back at the Western Air Temple, joking around at the campfire.

“Does it involve ice-dogding?” Aang asked with a grin. Zuko shuddered at the thought, even though he only had a fuzzy idea what ice-dodging would look like. Undoubtedly unpleasantly cold.

“We’ll drink on it, and put it behind us. Better hope you have some casks in those royal cellars - prison is thirsty work.” Bato gave Aang a last friendly pat in the back before moving on.

Hakoda leaned closer to Zuko. “I heard how you saved my daughter’s life, son. The Water Tribe will never forget that.”

Zuko blushed, not knowing how to deal with the unexpected praise then muttered, “She saved mine too. I just did what was right.”

“You are a good man, Fire Lord. I’m glad my children have you among their friends,” Hakoda put his hand briefly on Zuko’s shoulder and hurried after his friend.

The line moved and the both turned to the next person with a sigh.  Aang continued tap-dancing not-so discreetly and cast miserable looks in Zuko’s direction. The newly-crowned Fire Lord just rolled his eyes at the Avatar, master of all four elements.

-0-

Zuko paced up and down the corridor, waiting impatiently for Aang. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a sinister shadow, wearing the five-pronged flame, glinting dangerously in the light of the torches. A cold chill went down his spine. _When did Ozai escape?_ He almost forgot to breathe, until he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He was never so grateful to have the scar. The nightmare image of his father gone, it was just his own face staring back from the other side.

“You OK? You look like you just saw an evil spirit.” Aang appeared tugging on his ceremonial clothes.

“Maybe I just did. Let’s go. Everyone is waiting for us,” Zuko started walking briskly towards the great hall with Aang in tow.

They entered the room decorated with excessive amounts of red and gold lanterns to the sound of cheers from the invited guests. Aang was grinning widely, waving towards the table that their friends occupied. He was so distracted with the jubilant crowd that he almost stumbled down the stairs in his long robes. Only Zuko’s ninja reflexes saved him from embarrassment as he caught him in the last minute. Zuko scanned the crowd for Iroh and his heart sank when he couldn’t see him among the sea of faces. Uncle should have arrived already for the coronation.

Pushing away dreadful thoughts of storms and pirate attacks, Zuko swallowed and greeted the guests solemnly. “Thank you all for sharing this moment with us. It is the start of a new era of peace, and hopefully we can show you the warm, hospitable side of the Fire Nation. The Avatar is not only an ally, but a personal friend, just like Master Katara and Sokka from the Water Tribe, Master Toph and Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors from the Earth Kingdom.” Zuko pointed to his grinning friends and the room erupted in cheers. “I wouldn’t be here without them today. We are better and stronger when we fight together, instead of each other. And I hope that all our nations can be like this again - allies and friends.” There was applause around the room.

Zuko poked Aang in the ribs. “Say something.”

Aang cleared his throat and smiled. “It’s great to be here. A hundred years ago, the Fire Nation was famous for its legendary parties. The world has been a sad place for too long, and it’s time not only for peace, but also fun and happiness. What Zuk- I mean the Fire Lord said is true - even the Avatar cannot change the world alone. We all need to work together to restore balance.” The gathered guests cheered again. Luckily, it seemed like they had been pre-warmed with some plum wine already, so they were not hard to please.

Aang turned to Zuko. “Was that good?”

“Yeah, fine,” Zuko sat down with a sigh. He felt tired, his wound was hurting and his uncle was still missing. It was going to be an excruciatingly long night. At least he shared a table with all his friends, which was way better than the seating arrangement the royal protocol chief suggested. It was the first issue on which Zuko had really put his foot down. It was one thing that they put him through a tediously long ceremony in the name of _tradition_ , but he refused to spend the night in the company of boring ministers and disapproving military commanders.

Everyone seemed to be in a good mood already. Sokka entertained Suki and her fellow Kyoshi warrior with loud jokes. _Wait,_ Zuko frowned - _was that Ty Lee under all the Kyoshi paint?_  Mai who was sitting next to her just gave him a little a shrug and a half grimace confirming his suspicion. Toph greeted Aang with a punch in the arm.

Having finished his joke, Sokka moved next to Zuko, a cup in hand. “Good speech, Your Hotness. Master Sokka has a rather nice ring to it. It’s a shame you forgot to mention Boomerang.”

“I’ll try to remember next time,” Zuko said drily.

“Why the long face, Sunshine?” Toph nudged him in the ribs. Zuko hissed as her sharp elbows went straight for the painful spot of his wound.

“Toph, be careful,” Katara reprimanded her sharply.

Zuko grimaced. “Uncle is not here yet. I’m worried something happened to him.”

“He’ll be fine. He’s a tough old cookie…” Toph said confidently. Zuko didn’t bother commenting on the egregious breach of protocol. Uncle wouldn’t mind being compared to a sweet.

“Here, have a drink. It’s been a long day. Dad let me try the plum wine, it’s not bad.” Sokka pushed a generously-filled cup into Zuko’s hand. Looking at Sokka’s flushed cheeks, Zuko guessed he did try it already in generous samples.

“Be careful. It tastes sweet, but it hits hard,” Zuko warned him.

“Well, don’t you worry. We Water-Tribe warriors are famously able to hold our drinks...” Sokka boasted loudly.

“Sokka, you never held anything stronger than a cup of cloud-berry ale,” Katara interrupted with an unimpressed-younger-sister eye-roll that reminded Zuko of his own sister. _Damn, Azula. He should have checked on how she settled in the hospital._ The thought made his head pound.

“Hey, you forget about the cactus juice.” Sokka protested loudly.

“Not the cactus juice!” Katara and Toph both laughed with horror. Even Momo covered his eyes.

“What was the cactus juice?” Zuko asked in confusion.

“Believe me, you don’t want to know,” Katara grimaced. Before Zuko could have asked for the juicy details - _pun intended_ \- a guard approached with a deep bow.

“Your Highness, sorry to disturb you. Your esteemed uncle has arrived.”

“Uncle is here?”  Zuko jumped from his seat and ran across the hallway to tackle Iroh with a bear hug, all the fancy banquet guests be damned. Iroh’s arms held him tight and Zuko felt some of the tension of the day dissolve.

“Look at you, Nephew. I’m so proud of you,” Iroh beamed at him, taking in his fancy robe and crown. Something that looked suspiciously like tears shimmered in his eyes. Zuko felt his own eyes well up with tears. Thankfully, Iroh wrapped his arm around Zuko’s shoulder and led him towards the door, adding in a low voice. “I’m sorry to have missed the coronation. I heard you made a rousing speech. As fate would have it, I had to make a brief detour. It was of utmost urgency.”

“You lost your White Lotus tile,” Zuko guessed, only half joking.

Iroh chuckled, but shook his head. “I can assure you, it was even more serious than that.”

“You broke your teacup,” Zuko continued teasing, now not even hiding his grin.

“Even graver than that, Nephew. In fact, I brought some guests with me.” Iroh smiled in that mysterious way that Zuko had always found annoying, but in that moment he was too overjoyed to have his uncle, so he indulged Iroh in further pointless guessing.

“I hope it’s not that witch from Shark-Seal Bay you were so obsessed with.”

“Oh, the magnificent Mi-Cha. She wasn’t a witch, she was a spiritual guide,” Iroh reminisced. “And her voice, you should have listened to her rendition of ‘The Long Night of Love’. It was truly sublime.”

Zuko was only half-listening to his uncle as he noticed three figures standing awkwardly in the courtyard. Their faces were gaunt and their bodies clearly ravaged by hunger and other hardships, but Zuko immediately recognized his old crew members.

“Lieutenant Jee, Bong, Yen,” he exclaimed.

The three men bowed. “Prince Zuko.” Jee spoke for all of them, then realizing his mistake he fell to his knees. “I mean Fire Lord Zuko. Good to see you, Sir.”

“I am so happy you survived,” Zuko greeted them, waving them to stand up. “How did you survive? Where are the others?”

“I’m afraid, we are the only ones left, sir,” Jee replied quietly. Zuko’s heart sank. He thought mournfully at Li, the cook who tried to cheer him up with extra fireflakes when he was feeling homesick. Do-Wo, the engineer who taught Zuko so much about the nuts and bolts that made his ship run. Gan and Sao, the twins who were always ready to train with the prince when he needed to blow off some steam. Suk, the master of maps, who seemed to know the history of every insignificant rock around the world and introduced Zuko to the art of navigation. His faithful companions for three years of hardship, who suffered all his anger and moods, and never got his thanks. All gone, except three.

“How did you find them, Uncle?” Zuko turned to Iroh.

“Luck, mostly,” Iroh replied. “As I made my rounds with the generals, I’ve heard that Admiral Sogi - who is not only cruel, but also over-eager; a most dangerous combination, Nephew - was planning some last minute executions of traitors. Lieutenant Jee and his companions were wrongfully accused of desertion as they were found drifting after the battle of the North Pole. Luckily, I managed to convince the Admiral that it would not be in his interest to infuriate the new Fire Lord.”

“I will make that bastard pay,” Zuko clenched his fists in fury then turned to his crew.  “You will be taken care of and compensated for all your hardships.” The three men bowed and left towards the guest quarters accompanied by a servant.

“It’s generous of you taking care of your men. It inspires loyalty,” Iroh remarked. Zuko guessed the parts that his uncle had left unsaid.

“So you are saying that I should give general amnesty to deserters and political dissenters.”

Iroh nodded, “I think that would be a good way to show that you are starting a clean plate not just with the other nations, but within your own country, too.”

Zuko felt ashamed that in his hurry to free the war prisoners, he forgot about his own countrymen. “I shouldn’t have forgotten about them.”

Iroh put his hands on Zuko’s shoulder. “Zuko, you have been Fire Lord less than a few hours. You can’t fix everything within a day. You have to give yourself time.”

“What if I can’t fix things at all?” Zuko asked on a small voice unbecoming of the leader of a proud nation. But the doubt was gnawing at him the whole day.

His uncle smiled at him warmly. “Nephew, I’ve never met a more determined, hard-working, good-hearted person than you. You’ve found the Avatar, when nobody believed it was possible. I don’t have the slightest doubts you will find the way to the heart and soul of the Fire Nation,  too.”

Zuko felt calmer. Iroh had always believed in him and right in this moment, he needed that faith more than anything. “I wouldn’t have made it without you, Uncle. Thank you.”

“I had told you it would be an interesting journey, hadn’t I?” Iroh chuckled lightly, referring back to the conversation three years earlier when he announced to Zuko that he would be joining him in his banishment. Zuko bowed his head wordlessly thinking back to the long, winding path that got them there. He didn’t have the words to tell Iroh how much it meant for him.

Luckily, his uncle sensing the fragile mood changed the subject tactfully. “Is that roast duck I’m smelling?”

“I know it’s your favourite, Uncle,” Zuko replied not even trying to hide the fact that he insisted on that particular item on the menu to please the old man.

“Well, what are we waiting for then?” Iroh exclaimed cheerfully, heading back towards the great hall. Zuko followed him and watched as he masterfully weaved his way through the crowd, making small talk effortlessly on his way. _He should be doing this, not me_ , Zuko thought not for the first time.

-0-

Zuko breathed in deeply the fresh air as he slipped quietly into the garden. His stomach felt heavy from the luxurious dinner, and his head was spinning from the plum wine. The muffled noise of music and laughter filtered out of the great festival hall, adding to the usual night sounds: the sharp howls of rabbit-owls, the sweet song of nightingales, the chirping of fire-crickets and the loud croaks of badger-frogs. The familiar noises of his childhood home.

He walked down the path, his feet carrying him without thinking to the turtle-duck pond. The ducks were slumbering, huddled together on their little island in the middle of the pond. Only a sole drake - no-doubt on guard duty - was circling the water. He swam up to Zuko in hopes of breadcrumbs, but this time he came empty-handed.

“Sorry, buddy,” Zuko said softly, showing the animal his empty hands. The drake swam away with a disappointed quack.

Zuko pulled the crown out of his hair, feeling relieved that the weight was gone as the light breeze ruffled his loose locks. It felt almost like his mother’s fingers, when she used to kiss him goodnight.

He sat on the ground at the edge of the pond, watching the soft light of the full moon reflected on smooth surface, which shone like a dark mirror. Mother used to tell him that being born on the night of the full moon wasn’t an unlucky omen, like the Fire Sages believed. It meant that his fire would shine even in the darkest times. _Would mother be proud of him tonight? The Fire Lord who had to fight his own blood to ascend to the throne? Whose closest allies were the supposed enemies of the Fire Nation?_

“So this is where the Fire Lord is hiding on his own coronation banquet,” Katara’s gently mocking voice disrupted Zuko’s gloomy thoughts.

“I’m not hiding…” he frowned then added with a sheepish smile. “Well, maybe a little...I needed some quiet.”

Katara sat down next to him, touching the water instinctively. “It is a nice party. It is good to see dad and Bato and everyone happy, just being together. You really deserve this, Zuko. You did this.”

“ _We_ did this. Together. I’d be dead without you.” Zuko shrugged watching the ripples that her fingers made.

“And I without you. It’s teamwork,” Katara smiled, but catching Zuko’s rueful expression her smile faded. “What?”

“That’s it exactly. The team. Aang is going to Ba Sing Se with uncle tomorrow,” Zuko said softly not looking at Katara, letting the unspoken question hang between them.

“Sokka and I will go too. We will head back home with dad. And Toph wants to talk to her parents.” Katara’s reply was exactly what he expected. It still hurt.

“I will miss all of you. Even Toph’s punches and Sokka’s terrible jokes,” Zuko admitted, but then added quickly with a loop-sided grin. “Don’t tell them, I said that.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” Katara assured him with a smirk.

“And I stay here alone.” Zuko sighed, feeling a bit pathetic. “For so long, all I wanted was to come home, to get back my birthright. And now that I’m here, it doesn’t really feel like home. All I want is to be able to be back on the road, with the team,” he let out a frustrated sigh.  “Gah, I’m an idiot.”

“You are not an idiot, Zuko. We all feel it. It’s the end of something important.” Katara placed a hand on his shoulder, her touch was soothing.

“Things will never be the same,” Zuko muttered dejectedly.

“Life is constant change, Zuko. We change with it. But if there is one thing I know about you, you are good at adapting.”

“What if I don’t want things to change?” He looked at her, knowing that it was a childish question.

“You may be Fire Lord, but you cannot stop the river from running. But even though water is changing and moving constantly, in some ways it remains the same. Love is the same. Just because we won’t be here, it doesn’t mean that the team is gone. You are our friend and we’ll be there for you when you need us.” Katara said with full conviction. They always mocked her about it, but she really did give the best speeches about hope.

Zuko smiled back at her gratefully. “And I for you.”

“I have no doubt. Enemy or friend, you are relentless, Zuko.” They both chuckled.

“This used to be my mother’s favourite place. The water reminded her of her home, I think. She told me she was born on a small island.” Zuko didn’t know why he felt the need to explain, but Katara was the one person in the world he knew would understand perfectly his longing.

“She would be proud of you, Zuko. I know it. She would want you to enjoy tonight. And when you are ready, I will help you find her. I promise,” Katara put her hand over his. Zuko’s throat felt tight. Some days he still felt like he couldn’t deal with the enormity of all the emotions he felt about having friends.

“Thanks,” he managed to get the words out, his gaze fixed on the moonlight dancing in the water. The silence between them was comforting. It reminded Zuko how sometimes they sat together like this on the terrace of the summer house, listening to the crashing waves.

“I wish we could go back to the Ember Island house and just be all together,” Zuko sighed.

“Well, I heard the Fire Lord has a pretty nice place over there. Maybe he’ll invite us all for a holiday someday,” Katara arched her eye-brow teasingly.

“I’ll make sure to ask him,” Zuko grinned now too. Things were changing, but that didn’t mean they had to be for the worse. He could have the house renovated, they could go down to the market and the public beaches without fear of being discovered. There had to be perks of being the Fire Lord.

Katara stood up. “Come, let’s go back, Zuko.”

As he headed back through the garden, his footsteps felt lighter.

-0-

The festival hall was unrecognizable. Aang was entertaining the guests, spinning around and leading them in what looked like a particularly silly-looking dance. Fire Nation nobles and Water Tribe men, Earth kingdom Warriors, old and young, a blur of red, blue and green, all holding hands, jumping back and forth, raising hands like a wave to the beats of a fast-paced music.

“It’s the flame-chain,” Iroh explained reclining comfortably on a cushion, tea cup in hand. “I remember it from when I was a child, it was a big hit at parties. You kids should join in.”

“No way,” Zuko protested immediately, mortified at the thought of holding hands in a large circle.

“Come on, it will be fun,” Katara jumped up immediately. _Typical._ She would love anything involving holding hands in a group.

Iroh continued to push Zuko, because well, of course he would. “It was customary for the Fire Lord to be part of the dance. It celebrates flame that gives us light and warmth, and that never runs out, no matter how much you share it.”

“What a lovely way to look at it,” Katara enthused. “Come, Zuko, you heard your uncle.”

Zuko looked around for help, but it seemed like the whole table was joining in the dance. Even Mai. It seemed like he had no choice.

“Fine.” He grimaced at Iroh, who just chuckled light-hearted.

Katara led him over to the circle, breaking the chain to join in next to Sokka. Aang beamed at them.

“Zuko, Katara you’re back. Good. Come, dance with me,” and he grabbed both their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This was a tough chapter, because it's bittersweet. An era is ending and Zuko is on an emotional roller-coaster about the whole thing.
> 
> So, here were some final nods to Dadko. Aang giving his first lesson in fun to the Fire Nation. 
> 
> I always thought it was a pity they left Iroh off the coronation scene. So I decided to give a reason why he is not there and to bring back some of Zuko's crew, who really deserved to be there. 
> 
> Katara and Zuko at the turtle-pond is something I really wanted in the show - because of how it connects to their mother arcs, but oh, well, this is what fanfiction is for.


	19. xix. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang is leaving - good-byes are said, gifts are given and Momo has a choice to make.

**xix: Balance**

 

Zuko could feel the first ray of sun tugging gently at him, warming his blood, before it even appeared on the horizon. Pulling his tunic on, he stepped out of his room.

“Good morning, Fire Lord,” the guards outside his room bowed. _Right, he was the Fire Lord now. It felt strange, new; surreal even._ “Shall we call for the servants?”

“That won’t be necessary. I’m just going to the garden,” he replied. Two guards moved to flank him immediately. His father’s paranoia meant the Fire Lord could not take two steps unescorted, even in the palace. That was definitely something to change. “Alone,” he stressed the words. The guards bowed and stepped back.

Zuko breathed in deeply the fresh air outside, carrying the familiar scent of flowers. Appa who was slumbering under a wild chestnut tree stirred at his approach. Zuko stepped closer and buried his face in the gentle giant’s shaggy fur. The bison rumbled and lowered his head. Zuko scratched him behind his ears - Appa leaned into his touch as he found that sweet spot - as he whispered, “I’ll miss you, buddy.”

Appa blinked at him like he understood. He gave Zuko a thorough lick covering him in generous amounts of slob. Zuko reached into his pocket and pulled out some dried mangos. It turned out that Appa was crazy about Fire Nation sweets, and Zuko had been smuggling him new bits and pieces during his stay to try.

“Take care of them for me, will you?” Zuko patted Appa’s fur again.

As Zuko turned around, he saw a pair of gray eyes watching him with the kind of soft, amused smile one usually reserves for rabaroo babies and turtle-ducklings.

“How long have you been standing there?” Zuko scowled a bit annoyed at being caught in a moment of unguarded sappiness.

“Long enough to know you’re the one spoiling Appa rotten,” Aang grinned. “He’s developed a serious case of the sweet tooth.”

Zuko didn’t reply to the accusation, considering he was caught red-handed. Deflection was his next best weapon. “Why are you up so early? When you were supposed to learn firebending, it was near impossible to shake you awake and now you are stalking around at the crack of dawn.”

“I had a great teacher.” Aang gave him a cheeky smile, but it didn’t last long. “I’m wired. It’s like the war is ended and it feels just ...Like I’m out of destination.”

Zuko looked at him confusion. “I thought you’re leaving this morning for Ba Sing Se to prepare with Kuei for the peace conference.”

Aang shook his head. “Yeah. No, I meant more generally. I feel like…”

“You don’t know what you are doing? Well, that makes two of us. I will miss - this sounds crazy - how things were,” Zuko said softly. He shifted embarrassed from one foot to the other. It made no sense how it felt like his heart was torn out whenever he thought of them leaving.

“You mean firebending practice before breakfast and after breakfast? Sparring before lunch? And hot squats at sunset? You are right, it was a blast…” Aang said sarcastically. It seemed like Sokka and Toph were rubbing off on him.

“Fine…”

Aang smiled and looked like himself again. “I’m just kidding. Do you want to firebend?” he asked eagerly. That was also new. Aang usually had to be coaxed into practicing.

At the mention of firebending, Zuko realized he had not bent since the Agni kai. “Really?”

“Sure.” Aang nodded.

“Don’t tell Katara. She forbade me from doing any exercise,” Zuko added sheepishly as they walked towards the training ground.

"My lips will be sealed."

The fire stirred inside Zuko, humming in a pleasant way as they moved through their warm-up in perfect synchrony. The warmth broke through his skin and soon it started to glisten with sweat. Zuko took off his tunic as the morning was already warm and caught Aang staring at his chest with a weird look on his face.

“What?”

“We match now,” Aang explained pointing at the star-shape wound on Zuko’s chest.

“Oh,” Zuko didn’t know what to say. There were too many _what if_ s whirling around his head - _what if he joined them all those months ago when Aang first offered him his friendship or if he chose differently in Ba Sing Se._ There was no way to tell. But this - this felt like cosmic balance. A scar for a life he didn’t save against a scar for a life he did.

“Dragon dance?” Aang asked hopefully.

Zuko nodded and let his body flow into the motions, releasing the tension he felt. By the time they finished the circle and their fists met, he felt like he could handle whatever this day was throwing at him.

The serene mood didn’t last long, as the earth shook under them and both the Avatar and the Fire Lord gracelessly fell on their bottoms.

Toph landed near them with a wicked chuckle, her hair sticking up in every direction - her usual morning do.

“What was that for?” Zuko asked indignantly.

“A little reminder to stay close the ground there, Hotshots,” Toph grinned.

“You are never up this early,” Zuko frowned. Toph was even harder to wake than Aang.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Toph confessed chewing her lips slightly. A nervous Toph was definitely news. “I…”

“You are nervous about seeing your parents again?” Zuko guessed. Toph was a rock, but even she could be shaken by her family a feeling he could definitely relate to.

“Why would I be?” she shrugged nonchalantly. “I mean I only ran away. It’s not big deal, right?”

“I’m sure they’ll understand and will be proud of you once they realize how much you helped in ending the war,” Aang said with cheerful optimism, so typical of him. Zuko saw the cloud of doubt pass over Toph’s eyes. Obviously, she had much less confidence in her parents’ understanding side.

“It’ll be OK.” Zuko added in encouragement.  “And in any case, the palace is always open to you, Toph. You keep the royal guards on their toes. Literally, by pulling the earth from under their feet.”

“That’s true. It’s fun.” Toph was immediately cheered up by the mention of her mischief. In a few short days, she had become the menace of the palace, pulling pranks on guards, servants, even a few of Zuko's advisors. “I guess having the Fire Lord as your friend has its perks.”

She stepped closer to Zuko reaching out her hand to his head.

“What?” Zuko frowned.

“I just want to take a good last look at you,” Toph said lightly, though there was a tremble in her voice.

Zuko sighed. Everyone was behaving weird. Still, he let her small, and no doubt dirty fingers run around his face. It was a strange feeling. He still felt self-conscious about his scar, but didn’t want to push Toph away. She traced his features matter-of-factly and didn’t falter when she touched the damaged tissue. Her expression was of detached curiosity.

“Good. Let’s get some breakfast. Sokka was already up, ordering the kitchen stuff around,” Toph announced once she was satisfied with her examination.

“Hey, you were not bending, were you?” Katara yelled from her balcony as she spotted Aang and Zuko without shirts.

“Don’t worry Sugar Queen. The boys were only dancing,” Toph yelled back.

“So much for a quiet morning,” Zuko sighed despondently.

 

****

Zuko reclined on the couch trying to unsuccessfully block out Katara’s resentful voice.

“That was irresponsible of you. What if your scar reopened?” It was amazing how she could scold and heal at the same time. A true multi-tasker.

“It didn’t. You made a good job of healing it,” Zuko protested weakly.

“Sucking up doesn’t work with me, Zuko.” Katara rolled her eyes.

“Oh, yeah, it totally does,” Sokka chimed in sarcastically from the other side of the room where he examined some maps together with Uncle Iroh.

“Look, Katara, I appreciate it, but I’ve survived a lot worse,” Zuko insisted. He wondered if she was feeling conflicted about the day too and that’s why her fussing went up a level.

“Barely,” Iroh added unhelpfully. “You should listen to a master healer, Nephew.”

“Uncle, I’m fine.” Zuko scoffed.

“Zuko, do you mind if I borrow some scrolls from the library? For science…” Sokka asked.

“Sokka, I’ve seen you reading all those romance novels,” Toph teased him. Sokka turned pink at the accusation.

“Well, so what? Wait - you can’t even read? How did you…. Toph!”

“You make it too easy every time,” the little earth-bender laughed and gave Sokka a friendly punch. Sokka yelped.

“Don’t you guys have somewhere to be? I can’t concentrate with all the noise…” Katara snapped at all of them. Toph looked like she was going to argue, but Sokka pulled her out of the room.

“Let’s pack your things, Toph,” he said and closed the door behind them.

The room grew quiet. “Thank you…” Zuko sighed.

“Take care of your wound, Zuko. I will check it again when I see you in Ba Sing Se. And no bending,” Katara said strictly.

“Of course, Sifu Katara,” Zuko sighed.

“I’m not kidding.” Katara retorted.

“Neither am I.” He said quietly.

When she finished the session, Zuko stood up and went to his dresser, pulling out a small box. “Look, I just want to thank you for…” _For saving my life? For sparing my sister? For forgiving me? For healing me?_ The words failed him. “...everything. And give you this…”

“What are these?” Katara opened the lid of the box, revealing a number of old scrolls, depicting bending forms of the Southern Water Tribe. She gasped.

“I remember how much you like waterbending scrolls,” Zuko joked lamely, alluding to her run-in with the pirates. “They...they are from the secret archives,” he added with embarrassment. The knowledge that so much of the past of the other nations ended up in a dusty room of the palace mortified him.

Katara’s blue eyes filled with tears. “Zuko…”

Zuko turned away. “Maybe there is more. Once I get my feet under me, I’ll see what else was...taken. I know it’s very little, but I will try...” He felt the entire legacy of 100-year of killing and plundering weighing down on him in that moment.

Katara reached out, putting her hand on his. “I know you will,” she said simply, full of trust. Zuko watched her hands covering his like it was the most natural thing in the world and he felt like he could breathe. 

 

****

Zuko found Sokka near the kitchen, filling a travel bag with fire flakes. From the looks of it, he planned to take enough for an entire army division. Well, he was the plan guy after all. 

“Pack some of the extra spicy ones,” Zuko suggested.

Sokka’s eyebrows arched in surprise. “Wait… these are the plain ones?”

Zuko nodded. “Come with me.”

They marched down the hallways towards the underground.

“Where are we going?” Sokka asked suspiciously looking around the cobwebbed narrow corridors.

Zuko led him to a door decorated with a dragon-head. He placed a flaming palm against the dragon’s eye and the door of the royal armory opened.

“Oh, wow.” For once Sokka was speechless as he stared at all the different weapons; swords, bows, lances, daggers, knives.

“Pick anything…” Zuko motioned at the room.

“What?”

“I know you lost your space sword - and well, I’m sorry you haven’t found it - but maybe you find something you like. For old times sake… and so you can practice until I get to kick your butt again in a sparring session,” Zuko added jokingly.

“Hey, I did win that one time,” Sokka replied indignantly.

“It was cheating. Toph pulled the ground from under my feet,” Zuko protested.

"You mean I used unexpected strategy," Sokka argued. It was a long-running argument between them, and its familiarity felt comforting.

Sokka picked up a long sword, the handle inlaid with jade. He checked the balance and waved it around. “This looks great.”

“Good choice,” Zuko nodded. He didn’t bother to tell Sokka that the Sword belonged to the great Uroni, who united the last two islands of the Fire Nation, nor that it had been in his family for 300 years.

“Thanks Zuko! You are a good pal.” Sokka his fingers lovingly along the blade. The sword was going to be alright.

 

****

 

“You have everything?” Zuko asked Iroh nervously.

“Yes. It’s all packed.”

“So this is it.” Zuko grimaced, looking longingly at Appa.  “Uncle…" Zuko again found himself being lost for words. He tried desperately to hide the fact how much he had hoped Iroh would change his mind and stay. But he also understood why Iroh was stepping back. Zuko needed to establish himself as his own man, not someone's puppet. That's how politics worked. "Make sure you find someone to help with teashop.”

Iroh hugged him tight. “I’m sad to lose my best waiter, but you are needed more here, Nephew. I know you will be a great Fire Lord.”

"I'll do my best, Uncle."

"You always do, Zuko."

“Hold on, Gramps, I’m boosting you.” Toph yelped earth-bending Iroh into Appa’s saddle.

“Well, one last group hug,” Katara motioned to the team. She gave a pointed look at Zuko and Sokka wearing matching frowns. “No exceptions.”

They held each other for a long while, nobody wanting to be the first one to break the hug. Finally, Zuko pulled away.

"It's time."

“Come on, Sunshine, we’ll see you in a week,” Toph gave him a last encouraging punch.

“Right. A week,” muttered Zuko, trying not to let on the fact how it seemed like a dark abyss. He watched mournfully as they all climbed into the saddle.

“Take care!” He waved at them.

Momo, who was already perched on top of Appa’s head suddenly jumped off and flew over to Zuko.

“Come on, Momo…” Aang called the lemur.

Momo chirped nervously and tugged on Zuko’s pants.

“I’m not coming with you, buddy,” Zuko said regretfully. Momo’s ears perked up, his green eyes staring confused between Aang and Zuko. He climbed up Zuko’s head and curled around his neck like a fur scarf.

“Momo…” Aang called onto the lemur again. Then seeing his reluctance, the Avatar smiled. “You know what? Why don’t you stay and keep Zuko company for the week. You can come with him to Ba Sing Se…”

“Are you sure?” Zuko asked surprised.

Aang nodded solemnly. “See you soon, Fire Lord Zuko.”

“Safe travels, Avatar Aang,” Zuko bowed back.

“Yip-yip, Appa,” Aang said softly. The bison took off gracefully. Zuko and Momo watched their friends leave until they were just a little white spot in the blue sky. Zuko let out a long sigh. The quiet and emptiness left in their absence hit him like a sharp ache. He swallowed the tears pooling in his eyes, unbecoming of the Fire Lord. He tied his hair in a topknot and put in his crown.

Slowly, he walked back towards the palace, Momo perched on his shoulder, playing with his crown. Minister Tomo took a quizzical look at the lemur, but refrained from saying anything.

“So, what’s next?” Zuko asked his advisor.

“The ministers are waiting for you, Fire Lord, to prepare the peace talks.”

Zuko grimaced. He had no illusions that his ministers would be about as thrilled talking of reparation payments as his war council was about the retreat of their troops. Still, it had to be done.

He straightened his shoulders and opened his arms so the servants could help him into the formal robes. “Let’s do this.”

The ministers were all kneeling on pillows around the table in the private meeting room when he entered. Zuko walked in and took his place at the head of the table. Minister Tomo settled into the spot right next to him.

“We are here to prepare a generous offer of reparation payments to the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes that we can present at the peace talks next week in Ba Sing Se,” Zuko announced forgoing any small talk.

A wave of shock went around the table. The ministers started whispering with agitation. Zuko watched them impassively, hiding his nervousness by reciting the tea menu of the Jasmine Dragon in his head. Uncle taught him that silence was sometimes the best way to argue.

Finally, Gou, the old finance minister rose. “Fire Lord Zuko, with all due respect, it would be inconceivable that we pay to foreign nations. It would dishonour the great Fire Lord Sozin’s legacy.”

Zuko felt his temper rise, but swallowed the anger. _Fight like a water-bender; turn your opponent’s energy against him._  

“Let me ask you a question, Minister Gou. Why did my great-grandfather start the war?”

“To bring greatness and wealth to all the world,” the old man replied reciting the official propaganda line.

“So how is it disrespecting Sozin’s legacy to share our wealth?” Zuko asked. Gou gaped like a fish, looking around the room for help. When all the others stayed silent, he sank back to his knees with a heavy sigh and a deep scowl.

A quiet woman, the treasurer raised to speak. “Fire Lord, while your attempt is laudable, you have to know that the treasury is dangerously depleted. After the loss of the navy at the North Pole, we needed to build new ships. The airship fleet was also a drain on our funds.”

_Stand your ground, Sunshine._

“We can’t shy away from doing what’s right just because it’s hard,” Zuko replied firmly.

“Why should we behave like beggars?” Bo Yen, the foreign affairs minister rose to speak, spreading his arms dramatically. Zuko noticed a couple of small nods around the table.

 _Flapping chicken man. He has no decent advice. Deserves Boomerang._ Thinking of Sokka and his ridiculous haikus made Zuko cheer up considerably, as he pictured the belligerent minister flapping wings and running around clucking.

“The Fire Nation vowed to keep the Avatar’s peace. Seeing others as equals is not the same as begging,” Zuko explained patiently. “I expect the detailed numbers on my desk by sundown,” he added and before anyone could make another objection, he left the room.

 _Every fight you avoid is a fight you win_ , he reminded himself. Training Aang taught him the value of dodging.

“You handled that very well, Fire Lord Zuko,” Tomo smiled at him once they were out of earshot of the ministers.

“You think they will come around?”

“They have no choice. They work for you now. Until you decide they don’t,” the old woman smiled slyly.

“Are you telling me I should fire them?” Zuko wondered aloud.

“I’m telling you it’s an option if it comes to that.”

“I’ll remember that. What’s next?” The Fire Lord asked. Maybe he was going to get the hang of it.

 

*******

 

Zuko took a sip from his tea cup - a special lychee-green blend Uncle Iroh left for him -  as he stared at the long scroll full of numbers that danced before his tired eyes, like butterfly-fish. He pinched his nose in frustration, the sums just didn’t seem to add up. Momo, noticing his distress, offered him a half-chewed mooncake.

“Thanks, Momo, I’m good,” he declined with a smile.

The lemur’s big eyes turned even rounder, as he chirped at Zuko.

“I know. I miss them too. Thanks for staying with me, boy.” He patted the animal’s head. Momo closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying his touch, then started jumping up and down on the scroll.

Zuko nodded. “You are right. Let’s get some fresh air.”

They walked around the moonlit path of the garden, all the way to the turtle duck pond. Momo disappeared behind a bush as he chased a fire moth family, while Zuko held out his hand over the water. A duck swam to him and pecked at his empty palm. Zuko looked up, hearing Momo’s excited chatter.

“What’s up, buddy?”

He found the lemur hugging excitedly a sculpture of Appa. On its back, there they were - all of them, Team Avatar cast in rock, a fleeting moment of laughter and happiness stretched into eternity. Suddenly, Toph’s strange behaviour in the morning made sense.  

Momo held out a scroll that was tied to the sculpture bison’s neck.

Zuko unrolled it, lighting a small flame in his palm. The paper was filled with Sokka’s atrocious hand-writing. Zuko had to squint hard to make out the characters.

 

“ _Zuko,_

_We thought you might like a reminder of our great times together. We had a blast in your palace and your summer house and hope you’ll invite us back again. Toph promises not to terrorize your guards. Especially the winters are tough in the South Pole. The royal library is great too - I recommend the Dragon’s Tears if you ever get bored, it’s a classic. Katara says I should write we’ll miss you, but I don’t think a week is enough for that really and I’m not into teary good-byes and we’ll see you in Ba Sing Se anyway. So just hang in there until then._

_Sokka_

 PS.  _Toph says she just wanted to make triple sure that the scar is not on the wrong side._

_PS.2 Zuko, I asked Ty Lee and Mai to come to Kyoshi Island to run a workshop on chi-blocking and knife throwing. I hope you don’t mind. Suki_

_PS.3 Zuko, you are not allowed to bring any more sweets for Appa. He’s becoming picky. He spit out the hay this morning. See you soon, Aang._

_PS.4 Zuko, no firebending practice. Make sure your wound is taken care of. We WILL miss you, don't listen to Sokka. He's just playing tough guy. And remember, we will be there when you need us. Katara”_

 

Zuko rolled up the scroll and ran his fingers over stone Appa’s head. “Thanks guys. I miss you too,” he whispered. Momo groomed his hair to cheer him up. 

"We'll see them soon, Momo," he added hopefully. Their friendship didn't end here. It was just the start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was tough to write. It's an end of an era, and these things are never easy. The Gaang as such is over and their relationship will change inevitably. 
> 
> I feel so sad for Zuko staying alone in the palace, and I think the Gaang would want to leave him with a gift - and Toph just has the talent. 
> 
> Momo choosing to stay with Zuko a little longer is to help him with the transition. Momo always takes care of the sad and upset members of the group. I think he'd be a huge comfort for Zuko. 
> 
> Sokka is just trying to seem tough - he was bawling his eyes out writing that letter. 
> 
> One more chapter to go - an epilogue of sorts.


	20. Chapter xx: Epilogue - Paths Not Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko returns to Ba Sing Se, to start a new era, retreading some old paths and reflecting over the ones he didn't take.

**Chapter xx: Epilogue - Paths Not Taken**

 

Flying high above it, the Earth Kingdom looked lush; the rice fields and forests hiding the scars of the war. Zuko sat by the window of the royal airship thinking about how last time he travelled on foot, dressed in tatters and hungry; a nameless refugee at the mercy of this foreign land and its people.

As much as he hated the journey then, he knew that the hardship changed him for the better.  He needed to share in the misery that millions experienced to understand the price of war, not as something abstract, but something deep inside his bones. It was a humbling experience in every way, yet also liberating somehow. There was an unexpected freedom of being stripped of titles, wealth, privilege, family and even his name. To find out who he really was.

This land formed him through bitter lessons in honour and survival. In his father’s war room, the Earth Kingdom was just a map, but in Zuko’s heart it was stories of real people who held on proudly despite their losses, some jaded, but others still reckless in their kindness towards strangers. _How would they welcome the new Fire Lord? Was it ever going to be possible to make amends for the sins of his forefathers, for the immeasurable suffering?_ It seemed like an impossible task, but then again, Zuko was an expert in impossible tasks. There was a secret: you had to start somewhere.

“We make a stop,” he commanded.

“But, I thought…” the captain of the airship looked at him with confusion, not daring to question his order directly.  

“We make a stop here.” Zuko repeated calmly and the man bowed this time silently, hurrying off to make preparations for the landing.

Zuko in the meantime pulled a black cloak over his simple travelling clothes.

“I will be back in a few hours,” he told the men.

“You should not go alone, Your Highness,” one of his guards said.

“I survived much alone here. I will be fine,” Zuko replied firmly.

He didn’t need witnesses for what he was about to do. He walked briskly towards the little town, with his old bag slung over his shoulders, feeling the uneven ground under his boots.

He wandered around the market enjoying the anonymity. He bought an ostrich horse and led it up the path that he remembered still with clarity, even though he tried to forget it. The small house was empty, so he tied the animal to a tree and sat on the porch.

He didn’t have to wait long. The young woman approaching on the path stopped short when she noticed him; her eyes getting round with a storm of emotions: recognition, surprise, anger, annoyance, confusion.

“What are you doing here?” Her voice was cold and she crossed her arms defensively in front of her chest.

“I returned your ostrich horse. Well, it’s a different one, because I had to leave Dawnberry behind. It was a desert…and there were some men...” Zuko realized he was rambling now. He raked his hair with his fingers and took a deep breath. “What I wanted to say is that I’m sorry about stealing her in the first place. You and your mother have been kind to me and my uncle and I betrayed your kindness. Forgive me, Song,” he bowed in the Earth Kingdom fashion.

The girl stared at him like he lost his mind. Zuko fidgeted uncomfortably under her gaze. Suddenly, she broke out in laughter. “You named her Dawnberry?”

This was not the reaction Zuko was expecting. He felt his cheek redden. “It was her favourite food.”

“You are the strangest thief I’ve ever met, Lee,” she said shaking her head in a way that one might scold a wayward child.

Zuko continued. “I hope you can accept this donation to the healing house as a sign of my gratitude for helping my uncle,” Zuko handed her a small chest. It was filled with enough gold coins to buy three ostrich-horse farms, and still have leftovers. Song took the chest but didn’t open it.

“How is he?” she asked, her face serious again.

Zuko scratched his head. “He’s doing well. He opened a tea shop in Ba Sing Se. It’s called the Jasmine Dragon. I’m sure he would love to have you as a guest if you ever happen to be in the city.”

“I hope he gave up experimenting with white jade,” chuckled Song.

Zuko smiled too remembering the horrible rashes covering Iroh. It was so scary then but now it was just a funny anecdote. “Yes, I think he learnt that lesson.”

Song looked at him with her soft brown eyes that were deep like a mirror. “And you? Did you find what you were searching for?”

“I lost my way a couple of times, but in the end, I did. You were right about the Avatar bringing back hope.” Zuko said quietly. He stood up and started down the path. “I have to go now.”

Song called after him. “Wait. I accept your apology on one condition. Tell me who you really are.”

Zuko turned around. “My name is Zuko.”

Song’s eyes widened. “As in Fire Lord Zuko.”  

It was Zuko’s turn to look confused. “You knew?”

“I suspected. Soon after you left, the soldiers came with wanted posters of you and your uncle, enemies of the Fire Nation. And news of the Avatar’s victory travelled to even such a remote corner as our village. So did the stories about the new Fire Lord, the once-banished prince of the Fire Nation who helped him restore balance to the world,” Song explained.

“You were a part of it. I know I took advantage of your kindness, but I also never forgot it. It gave me strength to do the right thing in the end.” Zuko’s stomach tightened remembering that moment in the war room; his father was raving about burning the Earth Kingdom to the ground and all he could think of was Song and his mother, Li and his family Jin kissing him by the Fire Fountain and countless others who showed him kindness along the way.

“I was angry and sad about what you did.  But I’m glad you came back and told me the truth. Growing up we learnt that the Fire Nation was cruel and all they brought was suffering and destruction. It gives me hope that you brought an ostrich-horse, instead. I think I’ll name it Fire Lord.” Song finished and there was gentle mocking in her big round eyes.

Zuko chuckled. “I guess, I deserve that. I have to go now.”

“I wish you well, Fire Lord Zuko.”

“Good-bye, Song.” Zuko said with a parting bow. As he walked back to the airship, his feet felt lighter somehow.

-0-

For the longest time, Zuko thought that home was a specific place. Caldera, the palace, the Ember Island house. Only after he returned to the Fire Nation did he understand that home was something entirely different: it was the scent of jasmine tea, the green glow of the lampions outside the Jasmine Dragon; it was Uncle Iroh’s warm embrace.

“I started to worry about you, Zuko,” Iroh said once he let Zuko out of the tight bear hug. After their reconciliation, he became much more open in showing his affection, and Zuko found he did not mind it at all. It felt nice. Iroh was his father in every way it mattered and he could bask in the feeling now that long shadow Ozai cast between them had lifted.

Zuko smiled fondly at the old man dressed in his simple green tea-shop uniform. “We had to make a quick stop. I had some unfinished business regarding ostrich horses.”

Iroh’s eyes flickered with understanding, filling Zuko with a pleasant warmth. “You did the right thing, Nephew. I’m so proud of you. Well, get yourself comfortable, I’ll send word to your friends that you arrived.”

His room was exactly as Zuko remembered it; his uniform and apron hanging by the door, his clothes folded neatly in a chest, the same old watercolours adorning the wall, fresh flowers brightening the window-sill. Just as it was on the fateful day when Uncle and him got dressed in their best clothes to go serve tea to the Earth King. How Destiny mocked them that day.

The sound of soft footfalls and Momo’s excited chatter broke his daydreaming. He turned around to find Katara standing in the doorway. Momo jumped on her shoulder, and started playing with her hair loopies.

“It’s good to see you, Zuko,” she greeted him with a wide smile and a quick embrace.

“I couldn’t wait,” he admitted. “The palace was quite empty after you left. It’s nice to be back here. I didn’t realize at the time, but now I know this place was the closest to a normal home I’ve ever had.” Zuko had no idea why he felt like he needed to explain, but there was something about Katara that made it easy to talk about his feelings. He missed those long, quiet conversations on Ember Island when the others were sleeping, and the two of them would just chat late into the night listening to the sound of the waves. It helped him untangle the knots inside him.

This time, Katara stayed silent. She furrowed her brows and looked away, almost sadly.

“Zuko…” she started, her voice quiet.

Zuko stepped closer. “What’s wrong?”

Katara raised her eyes. “I’ve never told you this, but I’ve been here before…”

She said like it was a shameful secret.  Zuko was confused.

“In my room?”

Katara shook her head. “No, to the teashop. You know, before I was imprisoned. We stopped here with Momo for tea, it was the grand opening and it looked so nice, so inviting, but then I saw…”

“..me,” Zuko supplied quietly.

Katara nodded. “Yes. And Iroh. And instead of sitting down for a tea, I went to report to the Earth King where I ran into these Kyoshi Warriors, except it wasn’t the real Kyoshi warriors, it was Azula…”

“That’s how she knew we were here.” It all made sense now; how Azula lured them to the palace, how he ended up imprisoned with Katara.

“I’m so sorry, Zuko. I thought you were here to take over the city or capture Aang...” Katara shifted uncomfortably.

Zuko smiled warmly. “Hey, don’t worry about it, you did what you thought was necessary. You had no reason to trust us. How could you know Uncle was really just living his dream?”

“And you? Were you living your dream?” Katara asked curiously looking around the simple room, no doubt imagining a different Zuko. A young man living a quiet life of a tea server instead of ruling a country.

“I was trying to make peace with that life for Uncle’s sake,” Zuko admitted.

“You know, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I stayed that day instead of running away.” She echoed his earlier thoughts. Zuko understood - he often played with the same what if’s. What if he joined Aang after he freed him, what if he let Katara heal Uncle when Azula struck him with lightning, what if… there were too many forks in the road. Uncle told him in the catacombs that he was at the crossroads of his destiny. But Zuko understood now, in a way, every day, every choice was a crossroad.

“I would have asked you some hard questions,” Zuko grinned.

“Like?” Katara raised her eyebrows in question.

“Whether you prefer green, white or today’s special, lychee,” Zuko said on his imitation of his bored tea-server voice, gesturing towards his apron.

Katara burst out in laughter. “You know, I can’t believe I missed my chance at being served tea by the future Fire Lord.”

“Hey, if I remember correctly, I was made permanent tea server for the entire Team Avatar,” Zuko protested.

“It’s not the same without the apron,” Katara teased him.

“Well, this is your lucky day then. I’ll arrange you to meet with the finest tea-server of the Jasmine Dragon,” promised Zuko playfully.

A loud thump, the sound of footsteps and excited chattering signalled the arrival of the others.

“Hey, His Honourable Hotness is here,” they heard Toph's voice.  

Zuko and Katara ran downstairs to the tearoom to greet them.

“Oh, Momo. I missed you so much,” Sokka cooed at the lemur, tickling him gently. “And good to see you too, buddy,” he gave Zuko a slap on the shoulder.

“Fire Lord. We missed you terribly,” Aang bowed to him with mock formality.

“It’s only been a week, Aang,” Zuko replied with pretend-annoyance, but he was unable to hide his grin. It was good to see them. It was good to hear they missed him too.

“Suki and Mai are coming too, they are just going over the security arrangements for the summit one last time” Sokka butted in.

“I thought they already went through it one last time,” Toph said.

“Suki is hard to impress.” Sokka shrugged.

“Can’t be that hard, considering you are her boyfriend,” Katara snickered.

“Why? I can be impressive,” his brother flexed his biceps.

Iroh’s appearance ended the siblings’ argument. “Ah, welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, young friends.” He turned to Zuko with an excited glimmer in his eyes. “Why don’t we make some tea?”

“I’m on it, Uncle,” Zuko nodded and disappeared behind the counter.

“He is ready,” Iroh announced proudly.

“To make tea?” Sokka asked with just a hint of sarcasm.

“Tea is an art, my young friend. To get it right, you have to know the secret ingredient.”

He winked at Zuko, who understood.  Love transformed things. It turned a simple roof they shared into a home, it turned a ragtag group into a family, it turned hot leaf juice into the most delicious tea.

Love was like air, it lifted them up and helped them soar.

Love was like earth, it grounded and nourished them.

Love was like water, it soothed them and healed their wounds.

Love was like fire, it gave them warmth in the cold and light in the darkness. It could be shared infinitely and never run out.

Love was balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved Zuko's scene's with Song, the way she gave him so much kindness and understanding, even if he couldn't deal with it at the time. It's my firm headcanon that he would come and return that ostrich horse - it's something that he did personally and I think he'd want to make amends for it. 
> 
> Teashop era Zuko is a huge favourite of mine, so I like to play with the idea of him settling down with Iroh, making a real home, taking girls out on dates and just having a happy, normal life, and I like to think Zuko sometimes play with that idea too (and Katara as well, because the idea of Zuko in an apron tickles her).
> 
> Thanks to all, who decided to give a chance to a first-fandom attempt and left kudos and comments, your feedback has been very precious. This story ends here, but I'm not abandoning the Gaang. I've started a [series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1303280) of post-war field trips, which will be most certainly not canon-compliant, but will take the Fire Lord and his friends on new adventures.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try in this fandom - love to hear your thoughts... You can also contact me on Tumblr [@royaltealovingkookiness](https://royaltealovingkookiness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
